The Legend of Siberia
by Neoraichu
Summary: Tigress encounters a Siberian Tiger in the northlands who fascinates her. Perhaps enough to come back to the shrine and train with the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior. But perhaps it's more than just admiration of her northern Kung Fu Style. YURI
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Siberia

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Tigress X 'OC'

_**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_.

…

Tigress was traveling through the woods by herself. She was alone as all the other members of the Furious Five were busy with other assignments for Master Shifu. Even the Dragon Warrior was too busy to come along. Okay, Po was actually being punished for sleeping during training, and he really did want to come along with Tigress just to get out of his punishment, but Shifu would not hear of it.

Her mission was to deliver an ancient Kung Fu scroll to another master. A friend of Shifu's. She had to travel far to the north, up into the mountains. Far up into the snow and the cold. She had a fairly large bags of supplies, as the mission would take weeks and she didn't have the time to forage for food along the way.

The trip had been fairly boring for Tigress. There was only a few battles with the Croc bandits, boar soldiers, and forest monsters. Nothing she couldn't handle.

But the mountains were different. You can't punch an avalanche or kick a blizzard. The cold was insidious and more persistent than any attacker. Even the leather and fur jacket and pants that Shifu gifted to her seemed to make little difference (_and don't even ask what kind of fur it was or where the leather came from. It's not important_). And the glare from the snow was harsh, making it hard to see in many places where an ambush could be launched from.

She had already been traveling for two solid weeks at a brisk pace and gone through many of the supplies that Shifu had packed for her. The water was frozen, and would have burst the skin if it wasn't already mostly empty. He didn't think to give her any alcohol either, not that she was inclined to drink such things herself.

The only weapon she bothered to bring along was a nice solid walking staff with leather straps wrapped about it at the two standard hand hold positions. It was a bit rough from beating up bandits and monsters, but it was not going to break any time soon as far as she could tell.

Of course, her claws and teeth were always with her. She never trimmed her nails although she did sharpen them on occasion. It was convenient that she could retract the claws when not in use, although it did make her fingers fatter than she would like with the claws and the muscles dedicated to the extension and retraction of same, and therefore limit her ability to perform extremely fine manipulations.

Worst of all, the scroll was sealed and she had no idea what it said. Master Shifu assured her that the scroll was very important and it didn't matter if she knew what the scroll was about. It just mattered that she delivered the scroll intact to Master Yak.

She was fascinated at the prospect of meeting Master Yak. Master Shifu told her his Kung Fu Style combined elements of the Tiger and the Dragon both into a smooth and powerful Style all its own. She hoped that the Master would teach her a few of his methods and techniques as long as she was there. It was a dream of her to cross train and master additional forms of Kung Fu, and perhaps one day forge a style of Kung Fu all her own.

It was nice to be alone for once. There was no annoying chatter to distract her from the task at hand, especially from the likes of Po the Dragon Warrior. Master Monkey was almost as bad, but all the other members of the Furious Five were more talkative than she liked. She could swear his mouth was the only thing on him that worked consistently (other than the rest of his digestive system). The Panda Warrior was a non-stop chatter machine who gossiped worse than most of the elder women back at the village combined.

The mountain paths were narrow, and it wouldn't be hard to fall off one to a bone crushing death after falling hundreds of feet. The rope bridges were also old and a wonderful way to plunge to one's death. There was also the threat of rock slides and avalanches at any particular loud noise as well as the possibility of blizzards seeming to appear from nowhere. It seemed like there was many ways for one to die in the mountains, and she really wondered why anyone would bother trying to make a living let alone survive in the harsh conditions.

She then came across a broad ledge littered with large boulders apparently left over from a serious rock slide. It didn't seem hard to traverse and the rocks along the edge fell in many years before, leaving a pathway slightly wider than the path on either side of it. She figured she could skirt the rocks easily enough and continue on her way.

But then bandits emerged from hiding in the rocks once she was in the middle of the ledge. They wore crude leather armor, wood helmets, and long crude spears. She had never seen the like of such creatures before, as they were covered in rust red fur with white snouts and patches on their cheeks.

"Stand and deliver!" demanded one of the bandits.

"Who are you?" she demanded back, "Explain yourselves at once!"

"We are the notorious Red Panda Gang," he gloated, "and none pass these mountains without paying tribute to the likes of us!'

"Never heard of you," she muttered, "and I have no money to give."

"We'll take food, goods, or..." he said pausing to look her up and down, "other favors in exchange."

"Other favors?" she asked suspiciously.

"You're hot and female," he said lecherously, "and we're hot studly men. I'm sure you can figure out what I'm talking about, sister."

"Oh you disgusting bastards," she snarled, "I'd never consent to that!"

"We have you outnumbered fourteen to one," he warned, "You should speak to us more respectfully, little cat."

"I'm a tiger and I'd never judge you worthy of my respect."

"You're a tiger?" he asked looking at his buddies, "Doesn't she look a little small and stringy to be a tiger? And why is she red instead of white?"

"I'm a southern tiger, fool," she snapped, "not a Siberian tiger. There's a difference."

"You're still just a big pussy to us," he giggled, "and now I don't want to have to hurt a lady. Just give us what we want and you shall go unhurt. If we like you, we could just escort you to wherever you may be going. You look healthy, like you can stand a lot of... exercise, if you know what I mean."

"I'LL NEVER LET YOU TAKE ME WILLINGLY!"

"So she want to play rough. Subdue her and hog tie her once she's down!"

One on each side of her pulled out lengths of rope as the others moved in, spears at the ready. With spears out like they were holding them, they could only do one person on each side of her without taking the risk of falling off the ledge. They could easily end the battle if they forced her off the ledge as well, so she was very cautious.

Tigress leaped upwards when the first two thrust their spears low at her shins. Fortunately, she was bare foot, and her padded paws and retractable toe claws let her keep her grip on the trail in spite of the cold and ice. Once she landed, they were close enough to punch them in their faces. They staggered back, one nearly falling off the ledge if one of his companions hadn't grabbed him and pulled him back from the ledge.

"So you know a little Kung Fu?" sneered the leader, "You still won't defeat us. You still have a chance to just submit and we'll go easy on you."

"I'll never submit to the likes of you!" she snarled, "Never!"

"As you wish!" he replied, "Play rough with the kitty, boys! Men in front strike low and keep low! The one right behind reach over and strike high! She can't stop all four of your attacks at once!"

The attackers gathered their wits and closed in on her from both sides. They looked as dangerous as they could possibly manage.

She deflected the upper spear thrusts with her arms while twisting her legs in a bunny hop to avoid the lower spear thrusts. Unfortunately, the guards twisted and shifted their spears to slap her in the back when the spears between her legs were in the ideal position to trip her. She realized to her horror that she was falling over the ledge. Closing her eyes, she waited from the bone crushing landing at the bottom of the fall. A fall much further than she was trained to deal with safely.

She felt a rock smack her in the head as she fell over, causing her to tumble out of control. It hurt like hell and now she had no idea how she was facing when she going to hit the bottom. What met her was in fact not cold stone, but warm furry arms covering large hard muscles.

"You're safe, miss," said a deep yet somehow feminine voice.

She opened her eyes to see that she had been caught in the arms of a Siberian Tiger, and she was in fact larger than her by some degree in both height and weight.

"Thank you," she said as she gazed into her piercing green eyes, "who are you?"

"My name is Master Siberia," she replied, "and may I ask what a southern tiger is doing all the way up north like this?"

"I'm delivering a scroll to Master Yak at his shrine."

"I see. He is now properly addressed as Grand Master Yak, by the way. I'm one of his students. Perhaps I can help get you to the temple."

"I would appreciate it."

"Not that I doubt you ability to get there on your own."

"I would still gratefully accept you help."

"Thank you. There are too many who are too stubborn to accept help even when they need it."

"I..." stammered Tigress. In fact, she would have normally not taken help. She would have been to stubborn to accept help. This tigress was... somehow different. There seemed to be something about her that made Tigress want to accept her help.

She then realized that the other tigress was sniffing her face.

"You southern tigers do smell nice," she mused aloud.

"I'm not a baby," replied Tigress, "Are you going to carry me the whole way?"

"I wouldn't mind."

"I would."

Siberia let Tigress down onto her feet.

"Well let me lead," she said, "I know where I'm going."

"All right, lead away."


	2. Chapter 2

Legend of Siberia

Part 2

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Tigress X 'OC'

_**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_.

…

So the white tigress led Tigress through the mountain passes. Tigress was grateful that she didn't have to find the paths and passages as she was more concerned about another attack from the Red Panda Bandits. She was not used to people she would normally consider rabble launching such coordinated attacks against her. If it weren't for the timely intervention of Siberia, she could well be critically injured if not dead. She wasn't used to thinking about her own mortality like that.

She was also used to traveling with people who liked to talk, so she didn't have to. There was no awkward need to start a conversation, or even the need to try and carry a conversation. Po alone could talk for three people, and Monkey wasn't much better. But Siberia was as quiet as she was. The two spent over an hour walking along without exchanging a single word.

Normally, Tigress would have begged for such quietness. She would have liked nothing more than the ability to calmly meditate and consider her own thoughts. Po would surely have found it hilarious that Tigress was the one who wanted to talk this time. In fact, all of the other Furious Five would no doubt be amused by the turn of events, so she swore to herself that she would never speak of it to any of them... except perhaps Master Shifu. She was sure he would never make fun of her like that.

So she finally broke the ice by asking, "So, what kind of person is Grand Master Yak?"

This caused Siberia to suddenly stop in her tracks cold. She turned to look back at Tigress with her piercing gaze and ask, "What _kind_ of person is he?"

"Uh, yes. What kind of person is he?"

Siberia scratched her chin as she considered her response carefully. "Well," she mused, "he is firm, just and never cruel. He is only concerned about our physical and spiritual well being."

"Have you been there long?"

"I was raised by Grand Master Yak from a cub when I was abandoned on the monastery door steps... by someone I presume was one of my parents. The monastery people don't ask questions about such things. The adoption door is set up so that the monks never see who left a baby behind."

"So you were always trained in the art of Kung Fu then?"

"From the moment I was old enough to walk."

The silence returned as the two resumed their walking. Once again, Tigress broke the quiet as she commented, "I wish I was so lucky. My parents abandoned me in an orphanage where they couldn't deal with me. I was too aggressive. I was too strong. The other children where frightened of me. They put me in a room all by myself. They brought in Master Shifu only after they ran out of options."

"I can feel the turmoil left in your soul," replied Siberia. "You aren't as calm on the inside as you present yourself on the outside. The anger left in you is as obvious to me as the redness in your southern tiger stripes."

"It's that obvious?" she asked, "The others think I'm as cool as ice. I thought my anger was completely under my control. My discipline is as hard as iron."

"Perhaps they just aren't telling you about what they see. Iron is hard, but brittle. It isn't hard at all to break when struck at the weak point of it's structure."

"Maybe it's because you were trained almost from birth. I don't think any of the others were. Po wasn't trained until he was an adult. I mean, he was raised in a noodle shop of all things."

"So he knew his parents?"

"I think he knew them as a baby, but I believe his parents were killed by wolves... along with the rest of his village. He was adopted by the noodle shop owner."

"I take it then that he didn't dwell on their deaths. That he doesn't seek vengeance for them?"

"Not that I know of."

"He sounds like someone who already knows calm on the inside, bur doesn't show it well on the outside. Almost a contradiction to yourself."

"Well... I guess so."

Siberia looked up suddenly and said, "There's a snowstorm coming. We won't make it to the temple in time. We need to find shelter in a cave and fast. This will be a bad one."

Tigress looked around. It was completely clear in the sky, and even the chilly wind had died down. There was no sign of a storm she could see at all, but she also knew Siberia was a local. She probably knew something about weather patterns that Tigress obviously didn't, so she was not inclined to give any questions to her while scrambling into a nearby deep cave.

It appeared that the cave had been used for a long time as a shelter, judging by all of the old camp fires that had been lit within. The floor was nearly black from ashes and coals they had left behind. Only a fringe around the edges was clear enough to sit or stand without tracking through it. Siberia led Tigress as far back into the cave as she could before she started making a fire of her own. Tigress was happy to give her some of the firewood from her pack as well, as she was at least smart enough to bring some nice dry wood and twigs from the south with her.

By the time the fire was going, the weather had drastically changed outside. Even as far back as they were, Tigress could see the blizzard appear almost out of no where. It was indeed fierce as she could only imagine how chilled to the bone they would have been if they were still in fact outside in it.

"It's best that we huddle together under out blankets and share our body heat," suggested Siberia.

Tigress nodded. So the two huddled together and wrapped themselves in their blankets. Tigress once again felt small compared to the Siberian tigress, who was all but engulfing her with her own body. She felt like a child in her mother's lap, embraced by her warm love and tender affection. Then she realized that the larger tigress had in fact put her into her lap and was in fact embracing her in a motherly sort of way. She awkwardly wrapped her arms about the larger tigresses' torso and simply hugged her back.

It was simply something else that she never planned to discus with Po or the others of the Furious Five.

It almost seemed too natural for Tigress to slip her head under the blankets, rest her head against the chest of the larger tigress, and simply... drift... away... into... … zzzZZZzzz...


	3. Chapter 3

Legend of Siberia

Part 3

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Tigress X 'OC'

_**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_.

…

Tigress awoke suddenly, and realized that she was back in her bed at the Bao Gu Orphanage. A place she thought she left behind a long time ago. She was stuck in her room again, all alone. She was kept away from the other children who were frightened by her strength and aggressive nature. It was almost as if Master Shifu had never come and took her away from that miserable place.

She pulled herself from the bed and made her way to the door. Once she was out of bed, she realized that everything seemed so big to her. She had to reach up to grasp the door handle. It was if she were a cub again, and her life as a member of the Furious Five was the dream.

Opening the door, she gazed out into the hall, and saw that there was no one else around. None of the other children. There was no adults. She was there all alone. The silence left behind was itself proving to be deafening to her.

She ran for the front door, hoping she would see someone... anyone. Even someone who was afraid of her would have been better than the bitter loneliness she felt at that moment. Even scorn and ridicule would have been better than an empty feeling inside her heart.

Throwing the orphanage's front door open, she looked for anyone to talk to. Anyone at all. She wanted to see Master Shifu most of all... or any of the Furious Five... or even Po.

But what she saw took her by surprise. There was snow on the ground, and a chill in the air. Standing in the midst of it all was a large stranger cloaked in heavy fur and leather. Someone she vaguely knew, and yet didn't know at all.

Tigress ran up to the figure and tugged on the heavy fur cloak. She tugged and tugged until the figure turned to look at her. It was a mysterious white Siberian Tigress. She was large, and powerful, and looked to be totally in control. It almost seemed like the opposite of the angry and emotional child she once was. Could she have the control and discipline she had always looked for?

The tigress calmly gathered the much smaller Tigress into her arms, cradling her like a babe. She thought she should be angry and being handled so, but her fur was surprisingly soft, as soft as the warm smile across her face. It was like looking into the face of an older sister. The one she never had.

"You don't have to be alone," she said softly, "You don't have to be afraid."

"But I'm not afraid," she replied, "I'm not scared."

"You put on a brave face to be sure," answered the white tigress, "but inside you crave what you never had. You cling to Master Shifu because you're terrified of being all alone in the world. You follow the Furious Five because you can't stand the thought of being alone again. Even Po can tell how insecure you are on the inside. Do you have any doubts why he is the Dragon Warrior, and not you?"

"But he can copy any move just by seeing it once," she replied defensively, "He got lucky enough to be born with a gift I didn't get. It's not because I'm scared or anything."

"Ah," she replied, "You're not the Dragon Warrior just because you aren't lucky?"

"It has to be," she replied, "because all of my discipline and training didn't matter in the end. Even Tai Lung didn't measure up to Po's lucky gift."

"So if you aren't lucky, then it's not worth trying?"

"Uhm... no... I didn't mean... I meant to say..."

"Ah, so there is more to life than luck."

"Well... yes... but Po is so fat and lazy... he is so good without even having to try..."

"You don't think he's trying?"

"Well, he's never worked as hard as me! He's never been as disciplined as me! How can he get so far ahead without even years of hard training? WHY CAN'T I BE THE DRAGON WARRIOR? WHY CAN'T I BE BETTER THAN PO?"

"If you really think that all it takes is a lucky break, then why don't you make one of your own?"

"You can't just make luck... can you?"

"If you limit your thoughts by thinking you can't, then you never will."

"Make my own luck? Can you tell me how?"

"You will see the opportunity when it arises. It's just not something so easily explained."

"I wish you were my big sister," sniffed Tigress.

...

Tigress awoke with a start. She was all warm and cozy cradled by the larger Siberian tigress. It was somewhat damp from her own breath trapped under the blankets they were wrapped up in. That and she could feel the warm breath of Siberia across her head and ears. With her ear pressed against her chest, she could clearly hear the deep rhythmic breathing and the slow steady heartbeat of the white tigress almost as if she were in her mother's womb. Even asleep, the white tigress held her in her iron hard grip underneath the warm fur of her arms.

She looked up at the white tigress as she had in her dream, and wondered if this was the time to make her own luck. Perhaps her 'big sister' could really help her overcome the block that kept Tigress from being the best martial artist she could possibly be.

...

Po and Master Monkey sat across from each other at the table. They were both staring at the nearly empty bowl with their chopsticks in hand. They were both staring at the last sticky bun. It was something they both wanted. It was something they both felt they needed.

"So," asked Monkey, "how do we do it this time? Rock-scroll-dagger?"

"Aw, we did that last time and you always win. It's not fair."

"I can't help it if I'm smarter than you, Po."

"I didn't get to be Dragon Warrior by being smart, you know..."

"Oh, I know."

"Hey, that's not what I meant."

"You said it, not me."

"Well you can't go by what I say, go by what I mean!"

Monkey hopped up on the table and stared into Po's eyes.

"What are you doing? This is kind of awkward, Monkey."

"I'm reading you mind. It's like reading a comic scroll."

"I hope it's a good one," he replied defensively as he leaned back.

"Oh yeah, it's called 'How Monkey got the Last Sticky Bun'."

"I can't say I've read that one."

Monkey fell back into his seat. Po glanced into the bowl, and realized that the last sticky bun was gone just as Monkey used his tail to pop it into his mouth.

"Hey, no fair!"

"It's not fair that I'm smarter than you?"

"No, it's not fair that you have an awesome tail."

"Hey, I was born this way."

"Yeah, well just remember this moment because it'll never happen again... tail or no."

"Oh promises promises," giggled Monkey.


	4. Chapter 4

Legend of Siberia

Part 4

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Tigress X 'OC'

_**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_.

…

"Siberia?" asked Tigress.

"Yes," she replied without opening her eyes.

"Will you teach me your Northern Kung Fu Style?" she asked meekly.

"Me?" she asked back, "Wouldn't you rather see if Grand Master Yak is willing to train you?"

"No," replied Tigress seriously, "I can't exactly explain how I know, but you told me in my dream that I should make my own luck, so I want you to train me."

"I... understand," replied Siberia, "I hope that the real me lives up to the dream me. Training you would be a great honor for me, a mere Master."

"As I an honored to be trained by you," replied Tigress, "as we are both Masters, and I hope to be your equal after I have cross-trained in your Northern Style."

"And if I learn something from you," she mused back, "then perhaps the exchange will be equal."

"I... would like that."

"I would like that very much as well. Perhaps we can begin training as soon as we get to the temple. It shouldn't be too far away once the storm has cleared up."

"That would make me happy," replied Tigress, and then thought to herself, 'and perhaps I can finally overcome the advantage Po holds over me.'

Surprisingly, Siberia gave Tigress a kiss on the forehead.

"What was that for?" asked Tigress.

"I'm sorry, but you remind me of another child I once trained. He was like a little brother to me," she answered wistfully.

"Can I meet him?"

"I wish you could," she replied, "but unless you can speak with the dead, that would be impossible."

"Oh," answered Tigress, "I'm so sorry. How did it happen?"

"Training accident," she replied sadly, "An old rope bridge gave out while he was doing acrobatic cartwheels across it. I blame myself, as I was the one who dared him to cross the bridge by cartwheels alone."

"You shouldn't blame yourself entirely," answered Tigress, "he could have seen the risk as much as you. He must have felt the bridge was as safe as you though it was."

"Thank you," sniffed Siberia, "The Masters never blamed me for the accident, but I could not forgive myself. He was my 'little student'. I felt I was the one responsible for his safety. It oddly feels nice that someone is willing to hold me at least partly responsible."

"You seem like a very responsible person," replied Tigress, "and that's part of the reason I want YOU to teach me."

"And the other part?"

"It was in the dream," she replied, "and I hope to soon fully understand what it all means."

"I truly hope I can help you understand as well in the real world as I apparent did in your dream."

...

Meanwhile, Po and the other members of the Furious Five were in the training hall sparring with the training hall's spinning punch towers.

"Do you think Tigress is having fun?" asked Po.

"She doesn't know what that means," answered Monkey, "she's probably trying to learn some Northern Kung Fu Trick to try and kick your butt."

"That would be so awesome," replied Po.

"Only you would look forward to getting your butt kicked by Tigress," mused Monkey.

"Well, because Tigress is so awesome, and she'd be even more awesome if she learned some new moves. If she kicks my butt, it's because she's trying so hard, and she kicks my butt because I'm like her awesome rival. Tigress is an awesome rival and one of my best friends at the same time."

"That sounds a bit awkward," replied Monkey.

"Yes, it is an awkward balance," replied Master Shifu, "because feelings can compromise your ability to fight."

"You think Tigress has feelings for Po?" asked Monkey.

"They say that opposing forces attract," replied Shifu, "and they are opposing forces."

"So if I want Tigress to like me more, I should be a better opposite?" asked Po.

"Basically, that's right," replied Shifu.

"Then I'll be the most awesome opposite ever!"

"As long as you respect her, Po," replied Shifu, "You may be the Dragon Warrior, but she was my first pupil. I don't like seeing her hurt... but don't tell her that."

"Oh," replied Po, "the opposite thing, right? You protect her by holding her at arm's length so she'll want to be closer to you. That's awesome."

"You're just over-thinking the whole thing," answered Shifu as he suppressed a smile.

"Right," answered Po with a wink, "Over-thinking..."

"I can't believe you accused Po of that," chuckled Monkey.

"I know," answered Shifu, "but it has been a long day without Tigress around."


	5. Chapter 5

Legend of Siberia

Part 5

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Tigress X 'OC'

_**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_.

…

Tigress grew more and more comfortable as she sat in the lap and arms of Siberia. It deed seem to be like her very old and rather vague memories of what it was like to be with her mother. She faded in and out of sleep a few times, observing that the fire was still going, and so was the blizzard. It seemed to fade a few times only to come back with greater fury. She was beginning to be concerned about how much snow was piling up at the cave entrance, but she didn't think it would actually fully block the fifteen or so feet from the bottom of the cave opening to the top.

But she woke up and realized that they were nearly surrounded by the Red Panda Bandits. She yelped "Bandits!" and tried to leap to her feet, but suddenly realized just how strong the steel-muscled arms of Siberia really were. She couldn't move from her lap at all.

"Calm yourself and do not worry," said Siberia with a steady voice, "They won't try anything. We are under the Blizzard's Truce."

"Blizzard's Truce?"

"Yes. All of the mountain people understand that when the icy winds howl and the sky gods rain down their icy wrath, there is no point in fighting, as there would most like result in death for all. So when we find ourselves in a blizzard, then no one fights. We shall all go our own ways after the blizzard, and the truce will last until we lose sight of each other."

Tigress looked about at the various bandits, and she did not like how they were leering at them.

"There's other ways to pass the time," mused the apparent bandit leader, "You know the rules of hospitality, right?"

"I am quite familiar," replied Siberia, "and you cannot have sex with me. The Grand Master is not here to grant permission, and I'm sure you don't want to face his wrath."

"What about the smaller female?"

"She is my Master's new apprentice," she answered with a small snarl, "and therefore the same thing applies. I am merely escorting her back to the temple for training by my Master."

"Well what if we want her anyways? You're Master isn't here to object, and you know we're under the Blizzard's Truce."

Tigress snarled at his words.

"Then you should well know that I'm well within my rights to protect my fellow student and her honor without any violation of the Truce, don't you?"

"Can you take all of us?"

"And how many of you are willing to die so that the rest of you can have your way with us, because I assure you that at least one third of you will die at my claws before you take me down."

"And I assure you I will take down just as many," added Tigress.

"Fine," harrumphed the Bandit Leader, "Have it your way. You're probably a frigid pair of lesbians, anyway."

Tigress bristled in Siberia's arms.

"That's one thing you won't find out about any time soon," smirked Siberia, "isn't it?"

"Just... just leave them alone!" he snapped back, "They're no fun at all!"

"I'm not here for anyone's fun," she answered.

"Neither am I," added Tigress.

"Who knows what they're really doing under those blankets," mused on of the other bandits.

"Fantasize what you will," replied Siberia, "I assure you nothing is '_going on under those blankets_'." The last part she said with a slightly mocking impersonation of the bandit who said it.

Tigress looked up at Siberia and said very quietly, "_Thank you_."

She answered equally quietly, "_You're most welcome. I have to defend the honor of my students_."

The Bandits went back to their own fires and tended to heating their own food. Apparently the Truce did not include anything about cooperation or sharing, but instead seemed to just prohibit open fights among the ones it covered.

Tigress found a piece of mystery-meat jerky pressed into her hand. It was cold, but she didn't really care about it as long as it wasn't frozen solid.

"Eat and keep your strength up," said Siberia.

"Do you have something to eat?"

"Yes, I do. There's enough for the both of us."

"There's more food in my pack," added Tigress.

"I didn't want to move that far," replied Siberia, and then more quietly, "and I'm sure the bandits won't mess with our packs if they think there's no more food in them. The packs are safely between me and the wall right now, and I don't want them to get any ideas if they think I'm turning my back to them. The dry wood is next to me, so I don't have to reach far to get it, and I don't have to spend too much time making sure the bandits aren't helping themselves to our wood as well as their own."

"I see," mused Tigress, "Strategically thought out."

"Thank you."

She took a bite of the jerky, and watched Siberia do the same with the piece she had been holding within her own large paw-hand.

"You should try to sleep as much as you can," said Siberia, "I shall keep my eye on the bandits to make sure that they keep acting honorably and in accordance with the Blizzard's Truce."

"Are you sure you'll be alright without sleep?"

"I have trained to stay awake for up to four days straight with only minor impairment," she answered, "so do not worry about me."

So she cuddled closer to Siberia's chest and closed her eyes again, somehow knowing in her heart that she couldn't be in safer arms that those of Siberia.

...

Po and the remainder of the Furious Five had finished their training for the day, and were out in the yard cleaning up the leaf litter that had blown in (in spite of the objections of Po).

"Why don't you get the lead weights out of your shorts, Po," suggested Monkey, "The rest of us are working circles around you."

"I work for quality over quantity," replied Po.

"Oh, is that what they call slow and lazy nowadays?"

"Slow and lazy are such strong words," he mused back, "I prefer to think of this as cautious and efficient."

"Well you're the only one who thinks that," giggled Monkey.

"You're not exactly breaking any records with all the small talk you and Po make," replied Crane from nearby, "I swear you two gossip like old village women."

"Don't lump me in with the lump over here," replied Monkey in mock annoyance.

"And I don't gossip," replied Po, "I share information by making small talk."

"That's what gossiping is," groaned Crane.

"Really?" he mused, "I thought gossip was talking about sex with girlfriends."

"That's one thing women gossip about, but that's hardly the only thing. Any sort of rumor or trend can be considered gossip as long as it's discussed."

"Wow, then I do gossip," replied Po with a slight gasp in his voice.

"_Everyone_ gossips at one point or another," replied Monkey, "it's just that some people like to gossip a lot more than others do."

"Can we get back to the yard work _now_?" asked Crane.

"I don't know," replied Po, "_Can we_?"

"Get back to work," announced Master Shifu from across the yard.

"That sounds like we can to me," mused Monkey.

"_No body gets dinner until this is all done_," added Shifu.

"Well that's all the incentive Po needs," giggled Monkey.

He looked at Po, who was raking as furiously as if his butt was on fire and her was running for a bucket of water to put it out with.

...

Grand Master Yak stood in her library as he looked about at his scroll collection. Even though he was alone, he did tend to speak aloud to himself. His garments were in earth tones of green and brown, and they were rather modest for someone of his status and importance. His eyes were small for his size, and he was also nearsighted from old age, but he was too proud to wear glasses. That and the fact that carefully ground lenses needed for glasses were very hard to come by in the Northern Lands.

"I hope that Shifu's student is alright in that blizzard out there. Hopefully, Siberia has found them and will safely guide them back to the temple. I should really find a nice scroll to send back with them. There must be something in here that Master Shifu could use. Perhaps there's some relic in my collection that I could send back to him. I'm sure there's something we don't need here any more. If anyone could survive a blizzard and help someone else to do so, it would certainly be Siberia."

He continued to look over his scroll collection as he continued his considerations. But then one of his lower ranked students, a Golden Snub-Nosed Monkey male, came in and announced, "Grand Master, all of the students and temple personnel are present and accounted for aside from Master Siberia."

He turned slowly before answering, "Very well, make sure all of the fires are fueled and the students are properly fed before they're sent off to bed. It doesn't like like there will be much in the way of activities tomorrow. The students will have to engage in personal training in their cabin. I may stop by some time during the day to check up on everyone."

"Yes, Master," he replied, "it shall be done."

"You are a good student. I expect many good things from you."

"Thank you, Master," he replied, "You are too kind."

"Honesty is not kindness," mused the Master, "but sometimes they can walk the same path together."

The monkey bowed gracefully before leaving the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Legend of Siberia

Part 6

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Tigress X 'OC'

_**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_.

…

Tigress remained wary of the bandits and their intentions, but she was also calmed by the steely embrace of the larger Siberian tigress. With her fierce gaze, she felt that the bandits would have to be very drunk or very foolish to even consider shenanigans.

On the other hand, the two of them had been in a sitting position for an amount of time that she could not measure. Tigress was feeling a bit stiff from sitting still so long. She wondered if Siberia was feeling the same way.

"Perhaps you should start training me now," suggested Tigress, "since the master is not here and you are the most senior student present."

"I suppose some training would generate some body heat through flexing our muscles," she replied as she looked out among the Red Panda Bandits, "and I'm sure that these gentle creatures would surely not object as such, would they?"

The leader shrugged and replied, "You babes do what you want to. We're just going to stay huddled by our fires with our nice warm drinks."

Siberia stood without making a sound and placed Tigress down on her feet. Once again, Tigress was reminded how Siberia stood a full head over her, and no doubt out massed her by at least 200 pounds. It was 200 pounds of solid muscle and bone that would only not intimidate the largest of rhinos or water-buffalo.

Glancing outside beyond the newly made snowdrift, she mused, "It looks like it is letting up. I imagine it won't last more than another day or day and a half."

"The sooner we're gone, the sooner I'll like it," muttered an indeterminate Red Panda.

Siberia ignored the comment, and Tigress managed to keep her response to a dull grumble. So the two of them faced off against each other and bowed respectfully.

"Before we start," began Siberia, "tell me about the martial styles that you already know."

"Hung Ga Kung Fu," she answered quickly.

"I see," she replied, "A most aggressive, forceful and linear style of Kung Fu. It is in fact one of the elements of the Northern Shaolin Kung Fu Style. It also incorporates the Dragon, Leopard, Crane and Snake Styles of Kung Fu into one seamless fighting style which masters all manner of movement and chi flow."

"I see," replied Tigress, "but do they not say that he who tries to understand all styles shall not master any of them?"

"You are perceptive," she replied, "and yet my style is but one unified style, and therefore does not attempt to master all five of the Kung Fu Styles that form its basis. The key to this style is understanding your opponents methods of movement in order to best counter them and therefore emerge victorious in battle against them."

"Methods of movement?"

"Yes. As I stated before, the Hung Ga Kung Fu Style is linear, thereby generating all of its force in straight line movement. While it is powerful, one can avoid or redirect the force of your attacks with a circular attack and defense style. A particularly effective defense against linear strikes is the circular body slam or rolling leg thrust backfall throw."

"So that's why I cannot defeat the Dragon Warrior," muttered Tigress.

"Dragon Warrior?"

"Oh, that it Po. He's a panda. He was chosen by Grand Master Ugway and the universe claim the title of the Dragon Warrior."

"Ah, I have heard of him. He is well respected all across the land."

"He also passed away recently, after he chose Po."

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that. I'm sure that the Grand Master will be saddened as well."

"You didn't know?" asked Tigress softly.

"No. If the Grand Master knows, he hasn't shared the information with us as of yet."

"I'm sure he'll know soon, and I'm sure there will be some small ceremony in his honor."

"I'm sure you're right, but back to this Po fellow. It's odd that a Panda would look towards a Dragon Style of Kung Fu since they are more built for the Great Bear Style of Kung Fu."

"I noticed that you didn't mention the Great Bear Style as a basis for your Northern Kung Fu."

"It's a Style based on great size and strength, and not encountered very often. It's mostly based on very close combat and wrestling moves. As long as you use the Crane and Snake Style moves to keep at a distance and prevent grappling, it's not terribly hard to defeat. The key is striking vital points that have not been hardened with Iron Body Training that is part of the Great Bear Style."

"I see," she replied, "so it was practical not to include it."

"The Dragon Style has it's own form of Iron Body Training, and the ancient masters felt that Great Bear Style training sacrificed far too much speed and agility for the massive muscles and toughened body that its training style created."

Tigress nodded.

"Perhaps it would be best to show me some of your katas, so I know what the temple has to work with?" suggested Siberia.

"I would be honored to demonstrate."

"Thank you."

The two moved to a place near the back of the cave to a place where there was few people in order to have the most room they could use for practice. It was there that Tigress began going through her katas (or series of choreographed maneuvers designed to teach various stances and strikes). Siberia watched every movement carefully, appreciating every step, stance, and pose. The Bandits did not pay attention to her movements, at least not as far as Tigress was concerned.

"Your basic movements are nearly flawless," said Siberia when Tigress took a rest, "but your chi flow is impeded. You are not using Chi to reinforce your actions. Even if you never learn another aspect of my Style or any other Style, you would do well to learn to fully harness your Chi powers."

"But Master Shifu has taught me about Chi flow," protested Tigress.

"Perhaps Master Shifu is too close to you to see your Chi flaws," she replied, "because there is most definitely a problem with the smoothness of your Chi."

"Too... close?"

Siberia nodded. "I know of Master Shifu," she added, "and I know by his reputation that he has much greater mastery of his Chi flow."

"I've trained for years under Master Shifu," replied Tigress, "and he never mentioned this. Have I been disappointing him for all these years?"

"No," she replied somberly, "I'm sure there's another reason. Perhaps he is waiting for some sort of epiphany on your part. Some sort of enlightenment that would break whatever is keeping your Chi flow off balance. I'm sure that he will tell you all about it when the time is right..."

"Is something wrong?"

"I hope I haven't spoiled any of Master Shifu's special training for you by telling you this now. Grand Master Yak would be most disappointed in me if I have."

"It's alright," mused Tigress, "You wanted to see my katas and you gave me your most honest opinion of them. I would be more disappointed if you didn't speak your mind openly and honestly."

"Thank you," replied Siberia, "The Grand Master has mentioned that he feels I shall some day become a full fledged teacher in his temple."

"I'm sure that you will."


	7. Chapter 7

Legend of Siberia

Part 7

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Tigress X 'OC'

_**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_.

…

"There's something else about the Dragon Warrior that prevents me from beating him," said Tigress after she had finished showing her forms to Siberia.

"What might that be?" inquired Siberia.

"He can copy any learn any kata or technique by seeing it once."

Siberia paused a moment before replying, "That is indeed a rare gift, but it can also be a curse."

"A curse?"

"Yes," she replied evenly, "I've heard legends about martial artists who posses that ability which most call Mimicry. Mimics tend to be arrogant, lazy, and they do not take their training seriously because they often develop a false sense of superiority. In the end, they are laid low by more serious students, or die at the hands of a more... 'conventional' enemy."

"Po is a lot like that already," mused Tigress, "I mean he came from humble origins, and he seems to be a person who tries to be nice and likeable... but yes, he can be smug and I don't think he takes training exercises seriously. It is so frustrating that I've studied so hard and so long, and yet I can not be better than him."

"Yet you have not given up," answered Siberia.

"I was there long before Po showed up. He fell from the sky on the day one of the Furious Five was to be chosen as they Dragon Warrior. He gets so many lucky breaks." The last line seemed to bear just a bit of bitterness in her voice.

"You shouldn't begrudge those who are fortunate. Those who bemoan the luck of others may well be poisoning their own fortunes."

"You're right," sighed Tigress, "I don't normally complain about such things. I'm not entirely sure why I even mentioned it that way."

"Well, sometimes people need to speak of things that bother them. If they contain themselves too much, then the things they will not speak of shall fester in their hearts, promoting bad feelings that poison their outlooks. It turns good people into bad people, Tigress. It turns friendship into fear. It turns love into hate."

"You speak like you have the wisdom of a Grand Master," mused Tigress, "but you don't seem to be that old."

"I... found myself having to become... mature... early in life," replied Siberia with a slight hesitation, "I never really had the childhood that most have... I've spent most of my life from the day the monastery took in me as a baby... surrounded by adults and... being intensely trained in Kung Fu. It was about ten years before and after the time I was left at the monastery that another baby or very young child was left in the Door of Secrecy... so I never really had anyone my own age... to relate to."

"I knew many children at the orphanage," said Tigress evenly, "and yet I was still all alone. My anger and fierceness drove the other children away from me. I was set aside, basically imprisoned, so that the others could feel safe from me. So they had a chance to get adopted. They were desperate when they brought in Master Shifu to... 'tame' me. By that time, I was an older child that no one wanted to adopt anyways. I guess I'm saying I didn't really have a normal childhood either."

The two fell quiet, being drowned out by the idle chat and small talk of the Red Panda Bandits nerby.

"Could you show me something of your style?" asked Tigress.

"Very well," agreed Tigress, "I shall show you one of my most powerful chi moves: Combined Tiger – Dragon Claw Strike."

She closed her eyes and began breathing more deeply, focusing her power. Tigress raised an eyebrow as she sensed a soft glow growing out from Siberia's body. Seconds passed, and then minutes. The glow grew stronger as it seemed to flow through her body into her massive hands. The ripples of chi that were radiating from Siberia made Tigress's skin tingle. When she opened her eyes, Siberia's eyes seemed to be positively brillant with the mass of chi she had built up.

Turning to the cave wall, she lashed out with both hands. Although she didn't touch the wall directly, massive claw marks appeared in the stone as if shredded by a mighty and large dragon. The sound made was loud, and frightening to those not hardened in combat (like a few of the Red Panda Bandits, who hid cowering behind their colleagues). The claw marks glowed for a few seconds, and then the wall crumbled leaving a crater behind that was well larger than Tigress or even Siberia was. The stone that fell to the floor from the crater was a combination of pebbles and sand.

Tigress was impressed. She was not the only one. The Red Panda bandits were all staring with a mixture of respect and fear in their eyes.

"Once you've mastered your chi flow, you can do techniques like this as well," said Siberia calmly.

"It seems impractical for battle," said Tigress into the quiet.

"Oh, it can be used much faster as battle demands," replied Siberia, "I was just taking extra time to... well... show off a bit. It is best used as an opening strike, or a finishing strike, when you have more time to focus. It can scare or demoralize your enemies when applied properly."

"That would cause me to reconsider attacking you," admitted Tigress.

"Thank you. I shall take that as a high complement from a warrior as keen as you."

"I am just being honest," replied Tigress honestly.

"That is the best way to be."

The two of them looked over the Bandits, who were trying to appear like they weren't paying attention. To look as if they were not impressed... or scared by Siberia's fierce display of power.

"I think they have given up any notion of making us mate with them," said Tigress quietly to Siberia, who simply nodded in reply. She well knew that their ears were keen enough to pick up what she had said to Siberia, which was what she really intended. Otherwise the statement was too obvious to be even mentioned out loud.

...

Po awoke in the middle of the night. He pursued his usual solution to that situation: A late night snack. He went in relative quiet to the kitchen to whip up a batch of sticky buns. Well, relative quiet in the sense that a water buffalo was tip toeing to the kitchen across a creaky wooden floor.

Monkey poked his head out of his door offering a suggestion, "You know, we'd get more sleep if you just moved your bed into the kitchen, Po."

"Master Shifu won't let me," he replied quietly.

"How do you know?" asked Monkey suspiciously.

"I suggest that to him at least once a week."

"Oh, I was not aware of that," replied Monkey in a matter of a fact sort of tone.

"Well as long as I'm awake now, I might as well join you. I know you can't make sticky buns quietly to save your life."

"You know I'm going to make sticky buns? Are you... prophetic?" asked Po with a suggestion of awe and respect in his voice.

"No, I just know you pretty well by now."

So the two of them made their way to the kitchen.

"Do you miss Tigress?" asked Monkey as they walked.

"Yeah," replied Po, "I miss the way she scowls at me, scolds me for screwing up, and the way she crosses her arms over her chest when she's trying to be assertive."

"Well I wouldn't exactly say those are the things I miss about her, but I do feel her absence," chuckled Monkey, "I wonder if Master Shifu misses her as much... not that he'd ever get emotional about it."

"He misses her alright," said Po as he looked up thoughtfully, "They're a lot alike. Neither one really shows their feelings openly. Certainly not towards each other. There is an unspoken understanding between them. They don't have to say that out loud."

"Wow, that's unusually perceptive of you to say, Po."

"I'm not totally oblivious."

"I'm glad you cleared that up for me."

"But sometimes I wonder if Tigress has feelings for Shifu without having to say them," said Po softly, "Then how would I know if she likes me? I'm not sure I'd know if she's not liking me if she thinks she doesn't have to tell me she likes me."

"She doesn't say that she likes anyone," replied Monkey, "No one really knows if Tigress likes anyone besides Shifu."

"That sounds kind of sad, really."

"I guess you can't ask a Tigress to change it's stripes, Po."

"I guess not."

The two stalked into the kitchen as Po started searching for Sticky Bun ingredients.


	8. Chapter 8

Legend of Siberia

Part 8

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Tigress X 'OC'

_**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_.

…

The storm was finally over, but Siberia and Tigress were more than happy to let the Red Panda Bandits leave the cave first. After Siberia's raw and naked display of destructive power, they were also more than happy to leave first. They piled out through the small wall of fluffy snow in the cave entrance, using their spears to clear it out ahead of themselves.

"You know, if we had met as children," mused Siberia wistfully, "I'm sure we could have been the best of friends today."

"That would make me happy," replied Tigress, "but we can't change the past."

"That's most true."

"It doesn't mean we cannot be good friends now."

"That is also most true. Shall we proceed?"

"Please take the lead," added Tigress.

"Thank you," said Siberia, "I would be happy to be your guide."

With that, Tigress followed Siberia out into the bright world of newly fallen snow.

"Your technique was most impressive," said Tigress, "Do you know any more chi techniques?"

"A few," admitted Siberia, "but I need a little time to recover from the Combined Tiger-Dragon Claw Strike. Otherwise, I'd risk my chi channeling abilities for a few days."

"Of course, I understand."

"Thank you. I hope that one day, I can teach some of those techniques to you."

"That would be most wonderful."

Siberia stopped to look over the Panda's tracks.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," replied Siberia, "I just am making sure that no one is trying to double back on their tracks to try and ambush us. I don't think any of them are trying it."

"That's good to hear... for their sakes."

"Indeed."

"It appears that we will be following them for a little while. They are going in a similar direction as us."

"Could they be going to the temple for some reason?" asked Tigress curiously.

"That seems extremely unlikely."

"I would suppose so." Tigress paused awkwardly before adding. "I know this might sound weird, but I never felt any more secure or comforted than when you were holding me in your steel muscled grip back in the cave. Back when you stopped me from attacking the bandits."

"Thank you," replied Siberia, "and I was... oddly comforted that I had you to hold on to. Does that... sound too strange?"

"No," replied Tigress softly, "not at all." She was oddly smiling even though Siberia was not looking directly at her.

The sun split the clouds as they walked. Overall, the light levels increased vastly every moment until everything was bright and the light was glaring off the white snow. Tigress walked slower, causing Siberia to look back and ask in concern, "Are you all right?"

"Oh," moaned Tigress, "The sun and the glare are so bright. It's giving me a headache."

"You hit your head before I caught you back then," replied Siberia, "Perhaps you suffered a minor concussion in the process."

"I don't know if I can continue," sighed Tigress.

"Come here," said Siberia.

Tigress came over, and Siberia took a strip of cloth which she used to fully blindfold Tigress.

"I can't walk like this," sighed Tigress.

"That's alright," replied Siberia, "just lean against my back." Reaching down, Siberia lifted Tigress just behind her knees, and Tigress wrapped her arms about Siberia's torso.

"I feel so helpless," said Tigress.

"It's only temporary. I don't want to risk any permanent injury to your eyes or mind."

"You're so kind. I really wish you could have been my big sister."

"That means much to me," replied Siberia as she resumed walking, "feel free to take a nap. It will help you recover sooner."

"Maybe I shall." Tigress rested her head on Siberia's shoulder. She felt so strong, and yet their was still a soft layer of fur and just enough fat to allow Tigress to get comfortable.

Siberia glanced over her shoulder a few minutes later to notice that Tigress had fallen asleep, so she walked softly and as quietly as she could. "Rest and recover, little sister," said Siberia quietly, and Tigress seemed to murmur something back in her sleep which made Siberia smile just a little bit.

…

Po tried to sleep in, but Master Shifu would not hear of it. He was awakened with a mug of water in the face.

"Darn it, Shifu," he grumbled, "If you weren't my teacher..."

"Don't even go there, Po," replied Shifu sternly.

"Are you still bothered about how the universe chose me to be the dragon warrior?"

"Of course not, Po. I am well beyond such things, I assure you."

"What ever you say, Shifu-dippity-doo."

"I'll never understand you when you talk like that, Po."

"Because I don't think you'll ever be as AWESOME as the dragon warrior. That's me!"

"You'll never let me forget that, will you?"

"Just part of my BODACIOUSNESS, Master Shifu."

"Lucky me."

"I know."

"Now if I just can teach you how to know when people are being sarcastic..." sighed Shifu, "Let us get to our morning exorcizes, Dragon Warrior."

"I bet ya that Tigress is taking time off," replied Po.

"I highly doubt that," answered Shifu, "I'm sure she's working even harder with Grand Master Yak than she would for even me."

"I doubt that," replied Po, "because the most important thing in the world to Tigress is how much you think of her."

Shifu's eyebrow went up as he replied, "You really think so?"

"Oh, I _know so_," replied Po, "I just know it."

Shifu turned away so Po would not see him crack a smile. "Come Po. I'm sure that the others are already out in the yard and waiting for us to begin."

...

Grand Master Yak had return to his special storage room with a few of his assistants. Their was many things here besides the scrolls that contained secret and powerful techniques.

"Please retrieve my Grand Tiger Claws."

"But Master," said the head assistant, who was a somewhat smaller yet muscular tan goat man, "You haven't used those in years."

"They won't be for me," he replied sagely, "Someone is coming here soon, and she shall be needing them more than me. I know that she will be worthy of using them."

"She, Master?" he asked, "But doesn't Siberia already have a weapon?"

"Oh, she is not Siberia, I assure you."

"Then who?"

"Her name is not known to be. It is a feeling I had during my last meditation."

"I shall always defer to your insight and wisdom, Master."

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

The two bowed to each other, then the goat went to retrieve the treasure as ordered.

...

Meanwhile, the evil genius known as Toatie continued his work to perfect his powerful Iron Claws.

"Soon," he gloated, "every flaw shall be removed from my mighty IRON CLAWS, and I shall crush the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five. My technology shall reign supreme over Kung Fu, and they shall RUE the day that they ever crossed paths with me! RUE!"

"Whatever," said Bian in his usual bored if not distracted voice.

"Would it kill you to be supportive?"

"Would it kill you to support me?"

"I CANNOT REST UNTIL I GET REVENGE!" he cried back.

"Do you really want me to turn out like you?"

"WHAT?" he asked back in shock, "THAT'S... That's... not important. I swear once I've defeated the flunkies of the Jade Palace, I'll have more time for you."

"Well, I'm sure I'll put that on my calendar for the twelfth of Never."

"You need more faith in your father."

"Dad," he sighed, "I know you too well for that."

"Whatever."

"Hey, that's my line."

"Perhaps I'm taking after you at last. They say parents inherit insanity from their children."

"Wow Dad," he said sarcastically, "that was almost like... a joke."

"I wasn't trying to be humorous."

"And that's the sad part, Dad."

"That was almost a joke... Son."

He answered "Whatever," but he had turned away so his father would not see him crack a little smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Legend of Siberia

Part 9

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Tigress X 'OC'

_**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_.

…

The ancient monastery sat on a high hill surrounded by the jagged mountain peeks. The massive stone walls had kept its occupants safe for a thousand years against the storms, beasts and barbarians. Only a few remembered who constructed the place, or what sort of people lived there before the monks took over. It was originally constructed as a fortress, controlling key trade routes. But the coming of a permanent winter ended the trade through this part of the mountains. The place was no longer of vital importance to the military, who had not used the place for a hundred years before the monks moved in, and made it a vital center in the teaching of the Northern Kung Fu Styles.

But as they had done for hundreds of years, the monks manned the walls, vigilant for those in need. The only place not watched was the secret door where children would be left to be raised in the Kung Fu Arts if they had no where else to go, and no one else to look after them. The only sign that someone was there was if someone bothered to ring the ancient bell hung at the side of the door. It was a low, sad tone that told everyone there was a new mouth to feed, and a new monk to train.

So the two monks looked out over the vast snow fields, somewhat bored, but none the less alert. Then the male hare tapped the boar on the shoulder, and pointed out. "Someone's coming," he said dryly.

"I wish I could see as well as you," replied the male boar.

"We both know your species is not given to good eyesight," he answered, "though you might see better if you ate your carrots."

"You know I hate carrots," he shot back, "So who's coming?"

"It's Siberia," he replied, "and there's a southern tiger on her back. She's signaling that she needs medical attention for the tigress."

"Why isn't she just using the monk call? Her voice would easily be heard from there..."

"I'm not sure... no, wait. She's signaling that she may have been followed. We need to get every off duty monk to the main gates right away!"

The boar turned around and called loudly into the compound, "Alert! Alert! Siberia is coming with an injured southern tiger! She may have been followed! All off duty monks to the main gates at once! This is not a drill! This is not a drill!"

Monks of various species rushed to the main gates, awaiting the orders to open the gates, and deal with whatever was coming. Each brought their chosen weapon, be it staff, sickles, daggers, or something more exotic. As was their tradition, no one bothered with armor. It was too limiting on their ability to move. While silk made wonderful light armor, it was very expensive, and no one currently could afford the luxury of such a thing.

"She's at the gate!" called down the hare, "and no sign of anyone following! Open up and let her in!"

So they opened the gates, and let the two of them in.

"Her name is Tigress," said Siberia, "and she has a concussion from falling down a cliff. She said her eyes where sensitive to the snow glare, and giving her headaches. We had a run in with the Red Panda Bandits during the Truce of the Blizzard, so I wasn't absolutely sure that they haven't tried to follow us. I think she should be treated as soon as possible."

"What about you, Siberia?" asked one of the monks.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"We don't see anyone following, and as soon as we close the gates, it won't matter even if they were."

"Then secure the gates, I can take Tigress to get looked after myself."

"Are you sure?" asked another, "You must have been carrying her for miles across the deep snow..."

"I'm fine," she answered shortly, "I'll get some rest as soon as I'm sure Tigress is alright. I can't do any less for my first student."

"Student?" asked another.

"Yes," replied Siberia, "She specifically requested that I take her as my student."

"Not Master Yak or one of the elder teachers?"

"No," replied Siberia, "For some reason, she wants to be taught by me."

"I'm sure that the elders will respect the request," replied the first monk.

"Well, I have to get Tigress looked after immediately. Please attend the gate. If I wasn't followed, I'm sure the rest of you can get back to your duties," said Siberia evenly. She trotted off in the direction of the main building where she could find the healers and herbalists of the temple.

...

Tigress awoke in a dark and warm place. There was a nice warm bed underneath her, and an equally warm and soft blanket over her. In fact, there was an even a pillow under her head. She then realized that she was still blindfolded.

"Your awake," said Siberia softly.

"Have I been out long?" she asked.

"Oh, just a day and a half," came the answer, "The monk healers and herbalists have been looking after you. Now that you're awake, you can take some herbal tea medicine to balance the chi in you head. No one thinks you suffered any severe or long term damage from your fall."

"Have you been here..."

"No, I've... just been checking up..."

"Don't you believer her," came a male's voice, "She's been by your side every minute you've been here. She hasn't slept a wink."

"Healer," replied Siberia, "You didn't have to..."

"You've been here all this time, just for me?"

"Well..." she replied awkwardly, "It's just..."

"She fussed over you like she was your mother..."

"Healer!" she snapped, "You are not being helpful!"

"Let me remove the blindfold," said the Healer, "We need to see how your eyes are." Tigress could feel a small pair of hands undoing the blindfold. As the room came into view, she realized just how dark it was. The room was only lit by a small collection of about half a dozen candles. The windows were shuttered tightly closed, locking out any light. She noticed that the Healer was a male goat.

"How are your eyes?" asked Siberia.

"I'm fine," answered Tigress.

"Well you should still take this medicine," said the Healer, "as a precaution." He handed her a wooden stein with a dark fluid in it. It smelled like medicated tea of some sort.

"Be careful, it's..." said Siberia as Tigress took a deep drought and promptly gagged, "It's bitter."

Tigress coughed as she agreed, "That's the... **cough** bitterest medicine... **cough** I can ever remember."

"Get her some water..." said Siberia quickly.

"No, it's fine," interrupted Tigress, "I can handle it now." She showed it by more slowly sipping the medicated tea without further gagging.

"Wow," said the Healer, "I've drank that stuff for years, and I'm still not used to it."

"Tigress is adaptable," said Siberia softly, "The kind of person who adapts to all adversities."

"I'm sorry I made you all worry," said Tigress between sips.

"I wouldn't be a good teacher if I didn't look after my students as well as I look after myself."

"It's alright?" she asked with suppressed eagerness, "They'll let you train me?"

"Yes," answered Siberia, "Grand Master Yak has approved. I shall go back to the Jade Palace with you to help deliver his gift to Master Shifu, and where I shall teach you my Northern Kung Fu Style."

"You're leaving here?"

"Well, yes," she replied, "I'll eventually come back when the time is right. The Grand Master feels it has been too long that the martial arts of the north has been separated from the martial arts of the south. Perhaps by sending me to train you as well as learn, that we can come closer again."

"That would make me..." said Tigress awkwardly, "happy."


	10. Chapter 10

Legend of Siberia

Part 10

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Tigress X 'OC'

_**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_.

…

Po stared blankly at the pile of sacred scrolls that Master Shifu had set before him. It was his least favorite thing to do besides temple chores: reading the sacred scrolls. There was a thousand of them, and the Master insisted that each one be read in order. The worst part was the first 40 scrolls of the 50 set before him had nothing, or almost nothing, to do with Kung Fu. It had to do with herbal tea, decorative soaps and the proper stances for scrubbing floors.

"THIS time, Panda, make SURE you read EVERY scroll in order," scolded Shifu, "We want no repeats of LAST time."

"What happened last time?" asked Po, since he used the Fluttering Finger Mindslip to make himself forget about the whole incident with the Fluttering Finger Mindslip, including the fact that he had both learned and had an affinity for the Fluttering Finger Mindslip.

"Nothing," said Shifu, **'**_**It's better I don't remind him about what happened the last time he read the sacred scrolls out of order. It might just cause him to do it again**_**.' ** "It's just something to be left at, '_Read the scrolls in order and there won't be any problems_'. Do you understand me, Po?"

"If you say so, Master."

"I do. Get to reading. You've been behind in your studies, so you better start with scroll 2."

"The one on using herbs in decorative soaps?"

"Well, it looks like you haven't forgotten everything you've read. But start with scroll 2 – just to amuse me. Remember, _READ THE SCROLLS ABSOLUTELY IN ORDER THIS TIME_. Now you'll have to excuse me, but I must check up on the chores I've assigned to Crane, Monkey and Viper."

Po sat on the floor and pulled scroll 2 from the pile. Shifu left as he started reading. After he was sure the Master had left, he dropped scroll 2 and picked up a random scroll.

"This MUST be more interesting," he mused as he started reading, "Hmm... The Fluttering Finger Mindslip... _this... looks... AWESOME_!" His eyes opened wide as his jaw dropped by a few inches. He paused to look around and make sure that Master Shifu wasn't watching. He unrolled the scroll and began reading.

...

Meanwhile, Taotie was putting the final touches on his new and improved (yet again) **Iron Claws of DOOM**... (_DOOM... Doom... doom... __doom..._). He was proud of adding a few new features to his already improved and impressive weapon (it always impressed him, of course), such as adding a flame thrower that used a small amount of the lubricating oil, and fired out of the same hole as the chains of binding.

"The Furious Five and Shifu shall _RUE_ the day they bested me! _RUE_!" he said to his number one (and only) son.

"What about Po, Dad?"

"He'll get some too!" swore the hog scientist, "_I'll show them all that the days of Kung Fu are over, __now and forever_!"

"You say that every time you make a new weapon to destroy the Jade Palace."

"It's different this time."

"How so?"

"It... it... _IT JUST IS, OKAY_?"

"Whatever."

"Perhaps you do have a point there, son. I should test this on other Kung Fu Masters first... and their schools... Once I've proven it against them, I can feel more confident that I'll take down the Jade Palace. Fortunately, the countryside crawls with such places. The Valley of Peace hardly has a monopoly on Kung Fu, after all."

"I should stay here and clean up."

"You actually want to clean?"

"If it keeps me from getting beat up," muttered the son under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I said, 'If it keeps the dirt from building up'."

"Oh, how thoughtful of you. Someday, you'll be a genius like me."

"Whatever."

So Taotie took his new and improved (yet again) **Iron Claws of DOOM**... (_DOOM... Doom... doom... __doom..._) out in search of victims... uh, test subjects.

...

After a couple of days of rest and recover, all insisted upon by Siberia and the healers, Tigress was ready to take the gifts of Grand Master Yak, a couple of backpacks of supplies, and Siberia, and start her return trip back south to the Jade Palace. Siberia was eager to go as well, and promised that she would start training Tigress on the way there as well. Tigress wished to carry training gear, but she was eventually convinced that the weight of the food and drink (as well as the Grand Master's gifts) would preclude it. She was also weary of taking bottles of liquor with her, but she was also assured that any other fluids would freeze solid and become unusable until they were well outside of the mountains, which was well too far to travel without some kind of fluid intake. The food, on the other hand, wasn't meant to be consumed on the move, and would be easy enough to thaw over the evening campfire.

So the two said their farewells to the Monks before setting out for their journey shortly after the sun had arisen above the horizon. They wanted the sun to warm the landscape just enough to make travel possible, but not wait so long that they would lose valuable time.

"Farewell, Siberia," said Grand Master Yak, "Until we meet again. Please take good care of Tigress. Our reputation depends on what sort of impression you two leave with Master Shifu, the Dragon Warrior, and the others of the Furious Five."

"I shall do my best not to let you down, Grand Master," swore Siberia.

"I'm sure that you will, my child."

She nodded as she followed after Tigress in the tracks in the snow.

...

'Hmm,' thought Po, 'Flutter hand right, flutter hand left, flutter hand up, flutter hand down, wave fingers in opponents' face, and zappo, tell them what you want them to think. That's so simple, yet so... _AWESOME_!'

He glanced up, and noticed the blank stare that Monkey was giving him. Then he looked at his waggling fingers, and realized he had just Mindslipped Monkey.

"Funny," said Monkey, "I came here to tell you something, but I forgot what it was."

"You said it was your turn to make Sticky Buns for dinner tonight," Po said quickly, "with extra sticky."

"Oh, I guess that must have been it. I must be feeling generous or something."

"Yeah," agreed Po, "I guess so."

"Okay, I guess I should go and get started on them."

"Yeah," agreed Po, "You should."

Monkey left the room scratching his head.

"_That was AWESOME_!" said Po in a subdued, yet forceful voice, "_Best scroll ever_! I wonder if they'll ever be able to blame me for anything ever again..."

He looked at the scroll as he mused, "I wonder if there's a downside to this?.. NAH!"

Then Master Shifu poked his head in the door and asked, "How's the study of the sacred scrolls going?"

"Fine Master," lied Po, "I'm already up to scroll eight: Weaving Reed Mats." He skimmed the titles of the first ten scrolls just in case Shifu checked up on him.

"Very well Po," agreed Shifu, "I'm just glad you're reading them in order this time... right?"

"Of course, Master," lied Po, "When have I ever let you down?

Master Shifu opened his mouth to answer, but Po interrupted, "That's a rhetorical question, Master."

"Of course."


	11. Chapter 11

Legend of Siberia

Part 11

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Tigress X 'OC'

_**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_.

…

Taotie's first test subject was a rather arrogant water buffalo who though his Kung Fu was all that and a plate of Combination Fried Rice. He was too arrogant (if not smart enough) to be scared of Taotie's mechanical arms. Or perhaps his arrogant confidence was derived from the fact the the warthog inventor was barely tall enough to come up to his armpits. In any event, the deranged inventor looked forward to teaching his test subject a lesson.

The two were alone on a deserted road deep in the bamboo forest. While Taotie would have liked nothing more than an audience to his victory, perhaps it was for the best to keep a lid on things until he was positive his new (and once again) improved Claws of Doom (DOOM... Doom... doom...) were truly flawless.

So the two squared off for their battle, bowed to each other, and then the water buffalo announced "I, the Mighty Li-liang, will let you have the first move."

"Well," mused Taotie, "That's mighty... uh... something of you." In his mind, he imagined that he was facing off against one of his most infuriating opponents: Po the Panda. One of the people he most wanted to crush in the whole world... other than his ex-friend, Master Shifu. Of course, this opponent was WAY too big to see him as Shifu.

The water buffalo took a defensive stance and waited.

Taotie decided not to make his enemy wait, so he used one hand to grab the ground ahead of him, and used that to pull himself towards his target as he swung the other hand in an overhead arc down towards his enemy's head.

Li-liang seemed surprised by his speed, and barely managed an overhead block before the mechanical hand struck them. The inventor could hear the grunt as the forearms barely managed to hold back the great power of his mechanical arm.

He took advantage of the fact he had to use both arms to block the attack to follow up with a mighty punch from the other hand to Li-liang's midsection. The force of that blow sent the unfortunate water buffalo flying back many feet.

"This hardly seems to be a challenge," mused Taotie.

But to his surprise, Li-liang got up again. "I admit your might is mighty, but it takes more than that to defeat me." He was taking a moment to rub his sore if not bruised forearms.

"Then it's too bad for you that I have plenty more where that came from."

"SHOW ME!" said Li-liang as he charged the wort hog inventor.

"GLADLY!" shouted Taotie as he charged back at the water buffalo warrior.

...

Meanwhile, Po had returned to his 'new' old habit of Mind-slipping anyone who was too inconvenient. This included any of the remaining Furious Five who insisted Po do his own share of chores, accused Po of breaking or stealing any of their stuff, or anything else he felt the least bit inconvenienced or awkward about dealing with. Fortunately, it wasn't often enough to do any permanent memory damage or otherwise draw Master Shifu's attention to the situation... not yet... although Po was beginning to wonder if anyone else was noticing the slightly glassy-eyed distant stare that the present members of the Furious Five were developing in their eyes whenever they wandered by Po.

...

Siberia and Tigress continued to trudge their way through the snowy mountain passes as they headed south towards the peaceful valley that contained the Jade Palace. Whenever they found an unoccupied cave, they took a break so that Siberia could teach Tigress a few pointers and techniques about the arts of Chi Manipulation and the arts of Circular Motion, the two things most lacking in Tigress' arsenal of Kung Fu Moves. Her Kung Fu Style was all about Linear Motion, and while such narrow focus was good for battling those of a similar mind, it made her incredibly weak against Circular Motion as used by such opponents as Po.

Tigress was indeed perceptive, and almost immediately began grasping the concept of the Fighting Triangle of Martial Arts: That Circular Motion was superior to Linear Motion, Linear Motion was superior to Chi Techniques, and that Chi Techniques were superior to Circular Motion. Even though it was true about 90 percent of the time, there were exceptions that Siberia wasn't ready to cover yet.

And with each lesson, the two seemed to bond more strongly. Siberia looking at her student like her younger sister, and Tigress looking up to her new master like the big sister... or perhaps the relationship was even deeper than either of them could tell.

So they paused after their noon lesson to make a small fire and heat up some light alcohol and preserved meats to make a nice little lunch. While neither of them were heavy drinkers by any stretch of the imagination, it was easier to carry fluids with more resistance to freezing solid inside their goat-stomach leather flasks.

But when Tigress accidentally spilled some of her drink on herself, it didn't feel weird that Siberia gently opened Tigress' furs just enough to expose her shoulders and the area just below her throat before her larger companion used her wide tongue to lick up the mess. Siberia's head was turned down as she licked, but looked up into Tigress' eyes once she was finished. They both felt something between them that they could not put into words...

...

Taotie looked down upon the broken Li-liang. It was not much of a battle in spite of the arrogance and boastfulness of the water buffalo. Taotie wondered if the broken arms and compound leg fractures would change his opponent's mind about the 'superiority' of Kung Fu. He was sure that the broken ribs and deep body bruises were no picnic either.

"Please," he begged, "either help me or kill me, but don't leave me like this."

"Fine fine," snorted the inventor, "I promise I'll send someone back for you as soon as I get to the next village. I'd kill you if you weren't so weak, but then you couldn't spread word of my greatness, could you? You have to promise me you'll tell everyone about the one who beat you: Tell everyone about the great power and mind of _TAOTIE_!"

"I swear I'll tell everyone," he answered, "You have my word of honor."

"Very well," he answered, "I in turn promise that you'll get help before the sun sets today."

"You defeated me honorably," answered the water buffalo, "So I will comply with you wishes."

'_That's right_,' though Taotie, '_I didn't have to use the chains or the flamethrower or anything else __'dishonorable'. I just beat the crap out of him with my mechanical fists. Maybe they are perfect this time_.'

"But I promise that I shall train a hundred times harder. I shall win the next time we battle."

"Oh, I doubt we'll ever meet again," mused the inventor, "but as often as I improve my Iron Claws of Doom (DOOM... Doom... doom...), all the training in the world will never make any difference. I shall replace ALL KUNG FU with my SUPERIOR TECHNOLOGY, and they will RUE THE DAY that any Kung Fu fool ever crossed my path!"

There was an awkward moment of silence between the two before Taotie announced, "Well, I'm off to the next village to send back assistance to you." He turned without waiting for a response and walked away at great speed on his mechanical hands.


	12. Chapter 12

Legend of Siberia

Part 12

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Tigress X 'OC'.

_**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_.

…

Even though Taotie had crushed a dozen or so opponents under his perfected mechanical Fists of Doom (DOOM, Doom, doom...), he felt that none of them were truly a challenge. None of them were even a match for one of the Furious Five let alone the opponent he most wanted to crush, Po. With each failure, he grew angrier and angrier. In the last four battles, his victims would never rise again. Before that, he left two (or three) victims permanently disabled. The two before that were scarred for life, and most likely would never attempt Kung Fu again.

His reputation was spreading before him, and most feared even getting challenged. It was soon apparent that the only people who would accept a challenge from the inventor would be those seeking vengeance for someone he had already killed. That suited Taotie just fine. Once he truly crushed Po, the Furious Five, and Master Shifu, he was most likely going to kill them anyways. They had bested and humiliated the mad inventor too many times to even think about showing them mercy.

Once he beat them all, his mechanical genius would be seen by all, and Kung Fu would be dead and gone forever. Nothing would stop him from achieving the immortality of a place in history that he so truly deserved. No one would ever again dare to deny the respect that his mighty intellect warrented. Then all would look up to and emulate him, using mighty machines to become the new champions of the nation, and only losers and rejects would dare to continue the traditions of Kung Fu.

There was only a handful of opponents who truly possessed enough power and skill for him to be challenged, and they were already enemies of Po and the Furious Five:

Hundun, the rhino who almost replaced Po as the Dragon Warrior

Master Junjie and his Leopard minions/students

Scorpion, Master of Poison

Temutai, King of the Qidan

There was a few others rotting in prison like Fenghuang, but he decided he wasn't going to break anyone out of Chor Ghom just for that. He had already spent too much of his life in that terrible place, and it basically freaked him out at the possible of going back, even if it was a voluntary visit. Of those he knew were a challenge to his power, he only was aware of where he could find one of them for sure: Temutai. After all, he was a King and a Kingdom was just something not known for getting up and moving on a whim.

He also knew that someone of Temutai's stature would not be impressed or intimidated by the mad inventor's new reputation. The water buffalo didn't strike Taotie as being that smart. He was also arrogant enough to think his brand of Kung Fu could defeat anyone (with the possible exception of Po, the Dragon Warrior).

So he set out to find and challenge the Mighty Temutai.

...

After the incident with the wine, the relationship between Siberia and Tigress subtly changed. When the two of them slept together at night to share body heat, they felt more comfortable with the notion of cuddling, licking and massaging each other, even to the point of allowing Siberia to nibble at Tigress' neck in an unguarded moment. Yet neither was willingly to openly admit how close they had grown together, even to themselves.

Tigress gained much from the teachings of Siberia. She was a natural, and quickly gained insight into the secrets of Circular Motion and even Chi Maneuvers. Even Siberia began to wonder why Master Shifu was holding Tigress back by not teaching her the ways of Chi. Her repatriau of maneuvers just seemed to explode in size and versatility. Siberia was sure that both of their Masters would be proud of how much Tigress had grown in power and skill. While Tigress was not yet able to project her Chi beyond her body, she could certainly channel her Chi into her fists, feet and teeth for a number of minor effects. It only seemed like a matter of time before Tigress could employ the powerful Combined Tiger-Dragon Claw Strike Maneuver.

With each passing day, the two of them drew ever closer to the Valley of Peace and the Jade Palace. It seemed as if there was no obstacle or force that could prevent stop them from completing their journey. But there were those who would try and stop them, even if they did not know that they were part of something greater. Simple minded fools who didn't know with whom they were messing.

...

Po's continued abuses of the Fluttering Finger Mindslip continued to grow out of control by virtue of the fact that even Master Shifu himself was not immune to it. He could even suppress the fact that Shifu even realized that Po had once again learned the technique that had so plagued them once before. With Tigress absent, the others of the Furious Five slipped ever closer to permanent amnesia, and even Shifu seemed perilously close to that state himself.

But unlike before, even the villagers were getting Mindslipped for almost any trivial reason, even getting out of chores at the noddle shop run by his adopted father. Po Mindslipped the town restaurant owner whenever he wanted free food. He Mindslipped the village girls to make him look more awesome. No one in the village was skilled or knowledgeable enough to even know what Po was doing to them. They might not have been inclined to forgive the wayward panda if they did.

And as before, Po was quite ignorant of the cumulative damage to the minds of everyone that he was doing the Fluttering Finger Mindslip on. The peace of the Valley began to unravel as people began to forget about their connections to each other, let alone forgetting that Po was the Dragon Warrior who belonged in the Valley at all.


	13. Chapter 13

Legend of Siberia

Part 13

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Tigress X 'OC'.

_**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_.

…

Temutai looked bored as he sat upon his thrown of stone. He leaned to his right as he rested his massive head on his right hoof at his bony chin. Because of the Dragon Warrior (and friends), he no longer had a Princess to amuse him. He could no longer simply intimidate the secrets of Kung Fu from doddering old Masters. It seemed like he couldn't have any fun at all.

At one time, he was one of the most feared warriors who ever lived. But now, he was almost a joke. He knew people were quietly mocking him and joking about him behind his broad back. More fools came to challenge his right to rule. Ones not even worthy of his time and effort to break. All in all, he didn't feel respected any more, nor did he feel that he was properly feared (by his own subjects, let alone strangers).

Even upstart children (like Peng) thought they could take the King of the Qidan down. While he was very good with his Kung Fu, he wasn't 'all that' after all. He mused about how he could defeat the Dragon Warrior and regain his respect across the land. Was simple strength enough to prevail against a warrior as mighty as Po? Would one of the various relics scattered across the land make a difference? He already tried a magic helm stored in the Jade Palace, with greatly disappointing results.

Thinking made him dark and moody. It also made his brain hurt after a while. He liked things simple and direct. Some people did well at thinking, as opposed to Temutai, who was much better at doing.

But all too soon, a water-buffalo lackey interrupted his moody thinking. "Master," he said, "A boar with freakish arms has come to challenge you."

"Freakish arms?"

"Yes Master, he has two massive arms that seem to be made of wood and metal," answered the lackey with some concern, "and two more that seem to be of normal flesh and bone."

"Well, this might amuse me for a moment or two," said Temutai evenly, "Show the challenger in."

"At once, Master," said the lackey as he turned and ran off.

He returned to his moody thinking until the lackey returned with the challenger. When he saw the mechanical arms on the much shorter boar, it seemed like he knew the little freak. "Taotie?" he asked with excessive volume, "What are you doing here wasting my time?"

"That's easy," replied Taotie, "I'm here to crush you."

This caused the King of the Qidan to burst out in laughter.

"Seriously," he continued, "I'm here to crush you. Once I've defeated every martial arts master in the land, I know I'll be ready to crush the Dragon Warrior."

Temutai laughed even louder.

"I wish you'd knock off the laughing. I've already defeated dozens of the best Kung Fu warriors in the land. You'll be my greatest conquest to date."

Temutai stopped laughing. "Well, if you're so good," he answered, "then prove you're more than just words. You claim you've beaten dozens of the best Kung Fu warriors in the land, but I've heard almost nothing about this. If you beat a dozen of my best warriors, then I'll fight you. If you're as good as you claim, it shouldn't be a problem."

"That could take the rest of the..."

"_You'll fight them all at the same time and LIKE IT_!"

"Oh, well that's something I can deal with."

"_Return here at the crack of dawn. If you defeat all twelve of my warriors, you will have the privilege of getting crushed by me, Temutai the King of the Qidan_!"

"Fine fine," he replied, "I'll be here at the crack of dawn, but I think the privilege and glory shall go to the underdog in this fight."

"_Who said anything about fighting a dog_?!"

"It's a say... oh, never mind," he scoffed back, "Just expect me here tomorrow at the crack of dawn! Prepare to face your doom!" Without waiting for a response, he turned and stalked off.

"What should we do, master?" asked the lackey.

"_PREPARE MY WARRIORS TO FIGHT FIRST THING IN THE MORNING_! _MAKE SURE THEY'RE ALL SOBER AND READY TO FIGHT_! _I SHALL TOLERATE NO EXCUSES_!"

"Do you think he has a chance?"

"_ONLY THE DRAGON WARRIOR HAS BEATEN ME_!.. _By luck and circumstance_..."

"Of course, Master."

"_LEAVE MY SIGHT AT ONCE_!"

"Of course, Master." The lackey disappeared from his sight by running around the back of the throne.

...

Siberia and Tigress were well on their way back to the Valley of Peace. So far, there was no task or challenge they could not overcome. While they had left the mountains and snow behind, they still slept together at night, cuddled in each others arms. During the day, they acted like Master and apprentice as well as like sisters, but at night, they slowly acted more like lovers. They slept together naked as the temperature allowed, using the covers only to keep strangers' prying eyes from seeing anything they were doing.

So when night came, Tigress was quite happy to share her space with Siberia under the hide blanket. She held her arms about the larger tigresses' shoulders while her teacher in turn held Tigress about her torso. That way, Tigress could fall asleep gazing into each others' eyes as they had done for several nights previously.

"Tigress?" asked Siberia nervously.

"Yes Master?" she asked back.

"I know it's late, but I feel it's time to teach you about... some very special pressure points."

"Now?"

"Yes, now is the most... appropriate time to teach this."

"But we can't fight like this, and why would I need this position to be healed?"

"These pressure points do not involve fighting nor healing."

"I see. Then what does manipulating these points do?"

"It would be... easier just to show you." The blanket shifted as Siberia moved her arm.

"Very well, Mistress. I trust... _ahhh, what was that_?"

"A very sensitive pressure point just under the base of the tail."

"_My whole spine tingles now_."

"That's the point, student."

Tigress suddenly gasped.

"That's the next pressure point. It's just between your anus and the end of your feminine slit."

"I feel so strange... so tingly." Tigress held Siberia tighter as she shivered.

"It only gets stronger... and better... from here."

Tigress gasped again.

"That's the next pressure point. It's just at the head of your feminine slit... the bean, it you will."

"You're getting me... so hot... Those fingers... are so adept..."

"I can tell. My finger already feels the dampness and heat growing within you."

"Your finger... penetrating me... pushing up into my birth canal..." Tigress squirmed and shuddered against Siberia.

"The next pressure point cannot be reached from the outside."

"Ahhh! My spine is... burning!"

"It's just a feeling, I promise. To completely use this pressure point, I must also..."

"Ahhh! A finger in my ass!"

"Yes, I have to get the pressure point between two fingers. This is the only way."

Tigress shivered and spasmed against Siberia as she moaned, "_What's happening to me_?" Her whole body tingled as intense feelings ran up and down her spine like a tidal wave in a narrow bay. She panted and moaned as her breathing came in ragged gasps.

"Xinggaochao," she replied, "have you ever felt like this before? Be honest."

"I've teased myself to something like this, but I've never felt it so strongly. I never knew the right places to touch myself like this."

"So this is your first experience with more than just yourself?"

"Yes," she answered as came down from her climax, "I was always too afraid to approach another. It was too embarrassing to even think about asking another. It didn't seem important. I didn't feel... I was attractive enough to draw the attention of another like this."

Tigress was surprised when Siberia stuck one of her dripping wet fingers into her mouth, sucking the fluids of Tigress off of it. "You're... tasting me?"

"Oh yes," she replied, "You taste great... You've never tasted yourself before?"

"No."

"You're missing out. Just suck on my finger and you'll see."

Siberia inserted her other dripping finger into Tigress' mouth. She gripped the finger between her tongue and the roof of her mouth as she started to lick and suck off her own juices. After a moment, she released the finger as she said, "It's salty, and tart... with a hint of sweetness. Now I'm curious about..."

"When you touch yourself, do you think of another? Someone you love?"

"Yes, I think about the Dra..." Tigress suddenly stopped. She couldn't continue with the horrible blush in her cheeks.

"I see..." said Siberia softly, "The one you love. Do they know you exist?"

"I misspoke before. I don't love... anyone..."

"You care about no one?"

"I care about many. I care deeply about you."

"I deeply care about you as well, Tigress, as more than a Master. And the one you think about when you touch yourself: Do you care deeply about this one?"

"Yes."

"Does he know?"

"You know it's a _male_?"

"Intuition. Answer the question."

"Yes, it's a male. You the first woman who's ever made me feel like this. The first woman I've ever felt this close to..."

"The first woman you've ever... loved?"

"Yes."

"I can't say you're the first woman I've ever loved... but you're the woman I've loved the most strongly."

"Have you ever..." asked Tigress awkwardly, "loved a man?"

"I care about many men from the Temple."

"Answer the question... Master."

"No, I've never... loved a man before. The men at the temple are trying to be celibate... at least the ones aiming to be Grand Masters... and the others... look for softer women... to spend their time with... The men of the nearest village... are intimidated by someone as strong as me... only the women like being held by someone... caressed by someone... like me."

"I know how you feel."

Siberia leaned closer to nibble at Tigress' unguarded neck.

"I can smell the 'after glow' of your xinggaochao."

"Oh... I'm so aroused and awkward at the same time... wait, what are you _ahhh_!"

"Another pressure point... at the center of each of your teats. It works even better when you well into a pregnancy and your milk is building up."

"_Ahhh_... I could xinggaochao again..."

"A tigress is strong. We can xinggaochao several times in the course of one evening."

"I don't know if I can take this... much more..."

"I swear I'd never do anything to hurt you... do anything that you can't take."

Tigress couldn't speak any more. With her teat pressure points pushed above and the ones between her legs pressed below, she was being overwhelmed by the sensations racing through her body. She would xinggaochao at least a few mores time that night before Siberia would finally allow sleep to overtake the exhausted tigress.

...

Po lay awake in bed. He was waiting to fall asleep again after his midnight snack of sticky buns. Pandas were known for their late night eating habits.

For no particular reason, he mused "I wonder if Tigress misses me?"


	14. Chapter 14

Legend of Siberia

Part 14

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Tigress X 'OC'.

_**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_.

…

The next morning came. Temutai looked down on his dozen more fierce warriors. He wondered if Taotie was up to the challenge. He actually hoped the inventor was. At least, he hoped to get a good show out of the whole thing.

"_**Don't be fooled by his foolish looks, men**_**!**" scowled Temutai, "_**This may be the greatest challenge you have yet faced**_**!** _**I want you to treat this as deadly combat**_**!** _**I want you to try your best to crush this fool under your mighty hooves**_**!**"

The men stomped their hooves in support with the words of their ruler.

"_**Where is the challenger**_**?!** _**Why is he keeping Temutai waiting**_**?!**"

"I don't normally do mornings," muttered Taotie as he made his way onto the grounds, "Toatie normally works late into the night so he can sleep well into the morning."

"_**Temutai rises early to crush his enemies under hoof**_**!**"

"I do not crush so easily," replied the warthog inventor, "something your mean are about to find out about first hand."

"_**Temutai respects results, not talk**_**!**"

"You talk a lot for a guy who expects results," muttered Taotie under his breath.

"_**What was that**_**?!**"

"Nothing of importance..."

"_**As I thought**_," he replied, "_**Prepare for combat**_**! **_**The King of the Qidan expects to be amused**_**!**"

The warriors lined up on one side of the field as Taotie moved to the other side. Temutai moved to his stone throne, and seated himself to watch the battle with some interest. The overconfidence of the warriors was tangible by the fact they had not even bothered to draw their axes from their belts.

"Let's do this," said Taotie.

"_**BEGIN**_**!**" shouted Temutai.

The most eager of the warriors rushed ahead of the others to attack Taotie first. He was also the first to be struck down by a mighty overhead blow from the massive mechanical arm right into the skull of the warrior between the horns. The blow sent him face first into the cold hard ground.

The other warriors stopped cold. They hesitated while they drew their axes from their belts and readied them for serious combat. Then they spread out, circling around to surround Taotie. They were now deadly serious.

...

Tigress had slept in more than usual. She had been drained by multiple orgasms (xinggaochao) from the night before. The afterglow from them had continued well into the night. She had felt drained, tingly, exhausted, and more satisfied than she ever had before in her life. Her heart seemed to ache to be touched like that again. But she was satisfied to simply stare into the peaceful sleeping gaze of the larger Siberia.

Siberia had touched her in ways she had never experienced before. She had been touched in ways that Tigress had never even thought of before. There was a whole new way to look at her relatively dull study of pressure points and acupressure. She hadn't even thought the much about the sensitive 'bean' she had at the top of her feminine slit before, or how sensitive it truly was... how pleasurable it truly was. Touching it afterwords, she realized how erect it was. How firm it felt.

Her pussy still tingled when she touched it. It was still so wet from her arousal and subsequent orgasm. The dampness had spread down her inner thighs, matting her fur. She ran her finger down the length of her feminine slit so she could stick it in her mouth and taste herself again.

Her hand went back down. Still damp, she shifted her hand across to Siberia. Quivering with anticipation, she delicately touched the netherlips of the slumbering Siberia. They felt so delicate in comparison to the iron hard muscles of her thighs and hips. While bare of fur, it was still soft and supple under her probing fingertip. It was warm, but dry, to the touch. She shifted the fingertip up the slit, looking for the 'bean' of the Siberian Tigress. Siberia shifted nervously in her sleep as Tigress teased her.

But the bean was well hidden within its sheath. It didn't seem to be in the mood to 'come out and play'. The pressure points Siberia had touched had already prompted Tigress 'bean' to emerge from its sheath before she pushed that pressure point.

Tigress was used to masturbating herself while fantasizing about being made love to by the Dragon Warrior. She was used to the feel of one of her fat fingers thrusting into her birth canal as if it were his cock. It was even normal for her, if not uncommon, to feel fuller by using a second finger inside herself. But because she didn't know of the inner pressure point, she wouldn't stick her finger in her ass to pinch the pressure point between her fingers. She was missing out because she didn't know. Because Master Shifu had not told her about it. That she wasn't... ready... to ask him about such things. It seemed natural the way Siberia had shown her about those very personal pressure points.

On top of that, she had to remain in control. She had to remain quiet so the others would not hear. If she were caught masturbating, the embarrassment would have been almost unbearable. Po would never have let her live it down. The night before, she had moaned, growled, and panted louder than she ever had before. Loud enough to wake the neighbors if they weren't dozens if not a hundred miles from the nearest neighbor. She had completely lost control of herself, her own body, her own responses, and it embarrassed her now.

Her fingertip went back to the feminine slit. It gently split the netherlips as she touched the slit that lay beneath. With Siberia's legs closed and her large hips in the way, it would have been too awkward to reach around and find the pressure point at the base of the tail let alone the pressure point between the anus and the base of the feminine slit.

Siberia shivered again in her sleep.

The fingertip shifted back up. She popped the tip of her claw, using the back of it to pull up on the bean's sheath ever so cautiously. Turning the claw around would have been an awkward shift in Tigress' hand, let alone the possibility of the claw piercing the hood of the 'bean' in a most painful way and surely have awakened Siberia quite suddenly and surprisingly.

Using another fingertip, she gently teased the 'bean' without actually pressing it. Seconds seemed to stretch into minutes as her fingertip brushed against it ever so softly. It responded by slowly crawling out from under its sheath. The third finger laid against Siberia's netherlips, feeling them grow warmer, puffier, and damper as the feeling set in.

Siberia shifted her hips. Tigress' hand had more easy access to the larger tigress' sex. She pressed her fingertip to the first joint into Siberia's birth canal. The dampness both within and without grew as her netherlips grew warmer and puffier to the touch.

'I want to please you the way you pleased me,' thought Tigress whistfully.

...

Po sat across from Monkey as they ate breakfast. There was a glassy eyed, vacant stare in Monkey's eyes, which prompted Po to ask, "Are you feeling alright, Master Monkey?"

"Do I know you?" he replied.

"_HELLO_!" replied Po, "It's me, the _DRAGON WARRIOR_! Wake up and smell the bean paste!"

"Oh right," muttered Monkey, "Forgive me. I must be still half asleep."

"Didn't sleep well?"

"I guess not... I can't remember..."

"Shifu must be over training us. He's probably keeping us on our toes because Tigress isn't here. I know he's keeping a lid on things when she's around, even if he won't admit it."

"Tigress..." he mumbled, "Tigress... he's been gone so long, I can hardly remember him..."

"Her..." he answered, "Tigress is a her."

"We train women here?"

"Well duh. Viper is a girl too."

"Viper? _We train SNAKES_?!"

"I've never seen you so far out of it," said Po with some concern, "Go back to bed. I'll tell Shifu-dippity-doo that you're sick."

"Uhm... thank you... uhm... Dragon Warrior."

"Po. Just call me Po. You don't have to be so formal."

"Right..." muttered Monkey as he got up, "Po..." He stumbled from the room, leaving the rest of his food behind him.

"Waste not, want not," chirped Po as he grabbed Monkey's bowl and scarfed the food down.

Po was too oblivious to make the obvious connection...


	15. Chapter 15

Legend of Siberia

Part 15

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Tigress X 'OC'.

_**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_.

…

After dropping the first warrior to charge in ahead of the others, the remaining 11 were smarter. They moved against the lone inventor as a unit, moving to encircle as they approached. It was their intention to limit if not cut off his movements. To make him an easier prey.

Too bad Taotie wasn't going to play their little game. He simply used his mechanical arms to leap like a gorilla over the enclosing circle so that he could turn around and smash two more warriors, one with each of his mighty mechanical fists.

Only 9 more of them to go. Temutai watched from his stone throne with a stoney expression on his face.

...

'I want to please you the way you pleased me,' thought Tigress whistfully.

With Tigress' finger wet as well as Siberia's sex, it was even easier to stick her finger into the birth canal to the second joint. The motion was slow and steady, to minimize the disturbance without any loss of stimulation. She could feel the sexual lubricating fluids as they leaked around her thick finger.

With her bean erect, Tigress did not have to keep her reversed claw tip out to keep the bean sheath open. She continued to softly brush her second fingertip against the tip of the erect bean.

But Tigress knew that Siberia would eventually wake up. It might seem like an erotic dream at the moment, but soon the stimulation would be too much to keep in her subconscious mind. Siberia's breath grew shorter and faster, and Tigress could feel the quickening heartbeat within her chest as she lay against Siberia.

...

"Where is Master Monkey?" asked Shifu as he looked over Po and the three present members of the Furious Five.

"He's sick, Master," replied Po, "So I told him to go back to bed."

"Are you sure he's not faking something?"

"He seemed pretty ill to me. If you're concerned, perhaps you should go check on him?"

"Once I've set the rest of you to training, I shall."

"You might want us along, Master."

"Really? Are you doctors?"

"Not as such," replied Po thoughtfully, "but then neither are you."

"You are right, Po, but I do know enough about medicine to tell which illnesses will pass in time, and which require more professional attention. I won't let you get out of your training so easily. Once I have a better idea about what's wrong, I'll let you know if you can help him."

"Master?" asked Viper curiously.

"Yes?"

"How long have we been training Pandas?"

"Po is going on his second year of training. Why do you ask?"

"I... don't know... I just don't seem to be able to recall him being here more than... two days."

"Two days?"

"I think you've been training her too hard, Master," said Po with some concern, "The lack of sleep is obviously interfering with Viper's memory."

"I don't think I've been pushing you any harder then normal. We must remain strong against the enemies of the Valley of Peace. Our enemies don't rest, after all."

The conversation was interrupted as a pigeon ran onto the Jade Palace grounds. He was somewhat winded from having taken the stairs all the way up, even if he did fly part of the way.

"Excuse me a moment," said Shifu, "but I think my informant has something to tell me. This should only take a moment or two."

He walked aside with the pigeon as he asked somewhat quietly, "Gezi, what brings you here?"

"Master Shifu," he replied, "I've heard most disturbing rumors as of late."

"Please continue."

"The rogue inventor Taotie has been on a rampage across the land, using mechanical arms of some sort to crush any Kung Fu warrior he comes across. Even now, he is allegedly on his way to defeat the King of the Qidan."

"Fight Temutai? Is Taotie out of his mind?"

"I don't know. He's been fighting his way up the unofficial ladder of Kung Fu masters. There aren't that many left that he hasn't defeated already."

"How could he have improved so much? He's no Kung Fu Master. Could his inventions have really improved that much?"

"If Taotie defeats Temutai..."

"Yes," interrupted Shifu, "I know. The Furious Five, myself and then the Dragon Warrior are all on his list of next targets."

"I hope the information is useful."

"Yes," he replied as he reached into his uniform, "Take these silver coin as payment for your information, my friend." He deposited several coins into the pigeon's hand.

"Generous as ever," replied the stool pigeon as he bowed, and then left.

Shifu returned to the others, who were watching them from a respectable distance.

"Anything going on?" asked Po.

"Word is, Taotie is causing trouble again. He's beating up Kung Fu Masters now with some new improved device of his. He may well be fighting Temutai as we speak."

"Should we go stop him?"

"If they're fighting now, or the next few days, it would take far too long to get there to make any difference. We must remain here and prepare in case he's really improved enough to defeat someone as strong as Temutai."

"And if Temutai wins, the problem has solved itself, right?"

"That is one way to look at it. Now back to training."

Shifu turned to the others to find that Master Viper was asleep, sunning herself on a rock in the courtyard. Master Mantis was eating ladybugs he was hunting in the bushes. Master Crane was scratching at the dirt with one foot.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Shifu, "I expect monkeyshines from Master Monkey now and then, but ALL of you at once?"

"It's so different without Tigress here, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

Shifu paused for a moment.

"Wait just a bit!" he said sharply, "_**Po, have you skipped ahead in those scrolls again**_**?**" Po recoiled from the accusatory tone in Shifu's voice.

"Uh..."

"_**It all makes sense now**_**!** You've been using..." Shifu never finished his sentence, as Po has used the Fluttering Finger Mindslip on him out of reflex.

"Master," said Po quickly, "You were just about to say you weren't feeling well either, and we should all call off training to get bed rest today... and that I should eat plenty of sticky buns to keep my strength up."

"Oh..." mused Shifu, "I guess that makes sense. Everyone go eat and rest. I guess I'll check up on Master Monkey after my own... nap."

...

Tigress now had her whole finger up inside Siberia's sex. Her bean was not only fully erect, but it throbbed hotly against the brushing fingertip. She figured it was time to wake Siberia, and she did so with a hot full mouthed kiss to the larger tigress.

"Mmmm..." moaned Siberia softly, "Mmmpphhh... mmmuuummmppphhh... MMMPPHHH!" The ice blue eyes snapped open to gaze into the eyes of Tigress.

Tigress thrust her finger fully into Siberia's birth canal as she suddenly pressed the bean pressure point. Siberia almost jumped from under the hide covers at the suddenly jolt ran up her spine. There was an audible squishing noise as juice squirt out around Tigress' probing finger.

Siberia's protests muted as she leaned into the kiss, letting Tigress' tongue play inside her mouth with her own tongue. "MMMPPPHHH!" she moaned, "Aaaahhhmmm! Mmmmmm! Mmm... Mmm..."

Tigress finally broke the kiss to hotly nibble at her Master's neck.

"Oh Tigress," moaned Siberia once she could talk (between pants and moans), "How long have you... When did you... How did you get me so worked up without waking me up?"

"I've had practice being... discreet... about some things... Master Siberia."

"I'm so hot and wet between my legs! My bean feels like it could just burst!"

"Ever felt like this before?"

"No... I haven't..."

"Now there's one other little detail, Master."

"What's that, student?"

"I just need you to close your eyes for a moment."

Siberia nodded and then closed her eyes. Tigress folded Siberia's arms up and behind her head. She crossed her hands at the wrist just behind the neck.

"What will this position do?"

"You'll see," said Tigress softly, "Just keep those eyes closed a bit longer."

Taking a long supple leather strap from her travel bag, she bound Siberia's hands crossed at the wrists, and then tied her arms together forearm to bicep. In that position and angle, even someone as large and strong as Siberia wouldn't have enough leverage to snap the strap.

"Tigress?"

"There," she said as she double checked her knots, "Now you won't be tempted to finish yourself off. You'll cum when I want you to, and not any time sooner. Now the last little thing..."

"What could you... _*GLURK!*_" Siberia was suddenly quieted when Tigress stuffed Siberia's leather bracers into her mouth and tied them off behind her head. She then covered Siberia's eyes with a wool scarf folded for the greatest coverage. The second leather strap was long enough to wrap her head multiple times, securing the improvised gag as well as the blindfold.

"If you told me to untie you and let you go," said Tigress evenly, "I'd have to do it immediately. But now you can't tell me to untie you. I'll have to just guess when we're finished."

Tigress reversed herself under the covers so that her face was just over Siberia's sex, and Tigress' sex was just by Siberia's chin. Her legs wrapped about Siberia's torso so that her forelegs were further pinning Siberia's arms between them and her thighs. Leaning down, she flicked the head of Siberia's bean with the tip of her tongue, making her shiver all over her body.

"One thing I've learned is how to make this last as long as possible..." mused Tigress.

"Mmm?"

"That's something for another time."

"Mmm..."

"Oh my," said Tigress softly, "You are so wet. Your feminine musk... smells so... intoxicating to me... I need to get a better look at you."

Using her fingertips, she parted the netherlips to gaze down into the vaginal opening. Siberia shivered as she could feel the alternate feelings between the cool air under the blanket and Tigress' hot breath.

"Now I can fully taste you at the source, Mistress," said Tigress softly as she flicked her broad tongue up and down Siberia's open femslit. Each flick of the tongue made Siberia jerk again.

The now apparently helpless state of her Master was oddly making Tigress horny again. Between the residue of her orgasms the night before and her new state of arousal, her own feminine musk was becoming apparent to the nose of Siberia.

Siberia was at Tigress' mercy now. The smaller tigress was completely in control of when, how and how long the climax of the larger tigress would be. How long would Siberia be made to wait? How much could she take before Tigress would let her climax?

...

Twelve warriors lay fallen around Toatie. Most were dead, or soon would be. Toatie looked up into the stoney gaze of Temutai.

"_**Taotie have beaten my mightiest warriors with your mighty might**_**! **_**The right to battle me has been earned by you**_**! **_**Prepare yourself**_**! **_**We shall battle together against each other at sunset**_**!**"

"Are you sure you want to..."

"_**SUNSET**_**!"**

"Fine, I'm sure I can take time for a final tune-up... or something."


	16. Chapter 16

Legend of Siberia

Part 16

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Tigress X 'OC'.

_**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_.

…

Siberia moaned and moaned into the gag as Tigress pressed her tongue ever deep into her birth canal. She wiggled her tongue as well as pushed and pulled it back and forth in Siberia. It was much easier because Tigress was still using her fingers to keep Siberia's sex open. It was a simple matter to suck the love juices from Siberia's drooling sex. Even Tigress' chin hairs were tickling and teasing Siberia's erect bean.

On the other end, Tigress was all but rubbing her own hot and wet sex against Siberia's nose. She was truly aroused by the bound and nearly helpless condition of her Master, and it showed... or more likely smelled in her feminine musk. With her mouth gagged and her eyes blindfolded, she could not return the favor to Tigress.

But Tigress was being coy with her Master. She was teasing her just enough to keep her aroused, but not enough to let her climax. Tigress was even pause once in a while to make sure Siberia was not too close to a xinggaochao. It was just out of the larger tigress' reach. Such treatment bordered on torture, but it was such delightful torture.

Siberia tried to protest. She tried to complain. There was even attempts to order Tigress to untie her. She tried in vain to order Tigress to finish her off. All of that was muted by the gag Tigress had made of her leather bracers. Siberia had to wonder where Tigress learned to make such an effective gag from makeshift materials. Of course, it was hard to think clearly when one was held in a state of arousal, unable to climax.

There was only one thing left for her to do. Wrap her legs around Tigress' head, and use her leg muscles to pull Tigress' face deeper into her crotch. So, that's what she did. Tigress was now the one to protest, but her voice was muffled with her face buried in Siberia's crotch.

But Tigress wasn't beaten so easily. She intended to drag this out a while longer in spite of her Master's attempts to protest. Removing her hands from Siberia's sex, she wrapped her arms about her Master's thigh and pressed her fingertips into the pressure points of the thigh. It was just enough to weaken the leg muscles and wiggle her head out from Siberia's legs.

"I didn't want to do this, Master," said Tigress as she grabbed Siberia's weakened legs, and crossed them at the ankles. She took the last leather strap from her pack, and tightly bound Siberia's ankles together (yet still keep her legs separated at the knees and hips. Now she couldn't grab Tigress with her legs, or keep Tigress from teasing her sex just as she pleased. With her legs neutralized, Tigress could once again spread her Master's drooling netherlips with her fingers and forge her tongue deeper into her hot, throbbing birth canal. Her tongue didn't quite reach the internal pressure point between the birth canal and the bowels, but Tigress would have held back even if her tongue could have been long enough to reach. Just being close to the pressure point was enough to keep Siberia highly aroused, but without enough excitement to cum.

Siberia's muted protests went unheeded... if not understood.

...

Taotie watched Temutai through the day. He couldn't be sure if the mammoth sized water buffalo was in fact taking him as a serious threat or not. When he wasn't yelling at his guards, he was dealing with what passed for the affairs of state: Yelling at the peasants. Other than possibly stretches on his hard stone throne, he hardly seemed to work out at all. He got off his throne twice to go and do something, not that Taotie followed to check, but he guessed by the horrid smell that radiated around the nearly ruined compound that it was most likely potty related. There was a simple break at noon for wine and sticky buns. It hardly seemed a diet suited to a King. The sun progressed slowly as the time passed by, but surely across the sky as it lowered towards the horizon. Eventually, inevitably, the time drew closer to the appointed duel time.

...

Back at the Jade Palace, the memory problems were getting out of hand. The Masters, Shifu, Crane, Mantis, and Viper had all but forgotten who they were supposed to be. Even Po began to realize that there was something horribly wrong with repeated use of the Fluttering Finger Mindslip on those he was supposedly friends with.

Most of their Kung Fu had been forgotten. No one could remember what they were supposed to be doing in the training room. Monkey boarded it up because the equipment just looked too scarey to him. There was no protests.

No one remembered that Po was the Dragon Warrior, but then no one could remember a reason why they shouldn't trust Po or throw him out of the Palace.

Po was too lazy to go back and check the scrolls for a possible cure... or he just didn't think about that. There was dozens of scrolls he had skipped over in order to get to the Fluttering Finger Mindslip scroll. The amount of 'boring' reading it would take would have been days, even if he just bothered to read the 'highlights' of the skipped scrolls.

Finally, Po called everyone to the courtyard to talk to them.

"This may sound disrespectful," said Shifu calmly of Po, "but do we know you?"

He opened his mouth to say for the umpteenth time that he was the Dragon Warrior selected by Ugway, but then Po said instead, "I'm the... _Master of the Jade Palace_. I've invited you all here to be... my new students. I'm going to... train you... to be... the... uh... _FURIOUS FIVE_!"

"Furious Five?" asked Shifu, "What are we mad about? What are we supposed to be doing?"

"You... are just... furious about injustice! Yeah, that's it. I'm training you to defend the Valley of Peace _against all enemies_!"

"We have enemies?"

"Oh yes," said Po, "A lot of enemies."

"Why?"

"Well... there's as many reasons as there are villains. Some want to rule with an iron fist, some want to steal all that's ours, some want revenge, some are... just crazy."

"I see, but why me? I'm far older than the others. Aren't I too old to start training now?"

"Yeah," chimed in Monkey, "He's an old geezer... whatever his name is..."

"Oh, you're not _**that**_ old, Mast... uh... _student Shifu_!"

"Ah," said Shifu with a dignified bow, "I am honored that you count me among those worthy to be one of your Furious Five."

"Right. I'm a real good judge of things like potential and character."

"There's only five students and you, Master," said Crane, "and I can't even remember my own name. Are you sure we can protect the whole valley?"

"Oh, I've done this... all alone... for years. I'm sure I can handle things until... your training is good enough."

"What ever you say, Master," said Viper, "but I'm curious why I can't remember having a name either."

"Ah... _ANCIENT CHINESE SECRET_! I just haven't gotten around to giving you your new names yet! I promise that I'm working on this as we speak!"

"I hope it's nothing stupid," muttered Monkey.

"Oh... of course not!" said Po defensively.

"What do we call you, Master?" asked Shifu.

"I am... Po... _dacious_! Master Podacious!"

"I see nothing but dumb names in our future," grumbled Monkey.

...

After about two hours of sexual tension and torment, Tigress finally tweaked Siberia's hot and throbbing bean just hard enough to push her over the edge. All of the pent up arousal released in a massive fluid of erotic energy and sexual lubricating juices. Siberia bucked like a wild bronco, all but throwing Tigress off her but for her grip on her Master's thighs. Even her tail flailed around, slapping herself as well as Tigress like a light whip. Massaging the erect bean keep the climax cumming and cumming for minute after minute.

The Siberia collapsed, panting hotly through her nose. She was completely drained and exhausted. It was without a doubt the greatest xinggaochao that Siberia had ever felt in her life. She could hardly move while Tigress unbound, removed the gag, and then finally removed the blindfold.

"That was... that was..." panted Siberia, "_AMAZING_!"

"The xinggaochao?"

"Uh... no... well, yes... that too..." said Siberia awkwardly, "but I was more thinking of... how well you manipulated my pressure points... you cut my lower body strength in half with just one pressure point on each thigh... that was very good."

"Thank you, Master," said Tigress. She leaned into her Master's crotch again to lap her sex clean, and tease her no longer fully erect bean. Siberia was too tired to move, barely strong enough to talk, and mostly just in the mood to lay still and breath deeply. She had to replenish her strength and her chi. Much of her chi was released in the massive xinggaochao.

Siberia managed to wrap her arms about Tigress' hips, and she in turn licked Tigress' sex clean. It was, after all, just as wet and messy as Siberia's sex. She realized just how aroused Tigress was because of her manipulations of the larger tigress. Her own bean was in fact hot, erect and throbbing, so Siberia began to suck on it. She wasn't interested in keeping Tigress waiting.

Tigress, in fact, did not have to wait long. A moment of having her bean sucked triggered her own powerful xinggaochao. It was Tigress' turn to writhe and squirm as her own body was wracked with climax.

The two were both worn out. They simply fell into a deep sleep with their faces in the others crotch without any further comments.

...

The sunset had finally come. Without a word, Temutai and Taotie faced off against each other on the opposite sides of the field. The stone throne stayed eerily empty and quiet, as if the battle should determine who in fact had the right to sit there.

"As the challenger of the great and powerful Temutai," said Temutai, "I shall be generous, and allow your the first action of our duel in the first place of which you can go first."

Toatie bowed, and said, "Thank you. After I'm done with you, I'm taking the Jade Palace."

Temutai laughed, and said, "When you're done, you won't be fit to go anywhere for weeks... if ever."

"Your arrogance shall be your undoing."

"You are one to speak of arrogance with your arrogant tongue in your tone of arrogance."

He cracked his mechanical knuckles. "This shall be the greatest victory I have ever attained... until I crush that blasted Dragon Warrior."

"Do you plan to waste you first act on talking?"

"Oh, sorry. I guess gloating is a bad habit of mine. Fine then, if you are so eager to be humiliated, _I SHALL GLADLY ACCOMADATE YOU_!" Taotie used the mechanical arms to throw himself high into the air. The ballistic arc took him up, and then down straight at Temutai's head with his massive right fist leading.

Temutai calmly lifted his left arm and blocked the blow, sending the inventor bouncing into a spin that continued past the massive water buffalo. He calmly rubbed his forearm as he turned around, musing aloud "Oh, I felt that one. Very good. It kind of tickles, really. Your mighty might is almost mighty."

"_Oh, that's just the first taste of the first course of the seven course banquet of pain_!"

"_But now it is my turn to serve pain_!" shouted Temutai as he charged in like a bull.

Taotie flipped up, and kicked off Temutai's shoulders as he passed underneath.

"_Your service is wanting_!" sneered Taotie.

"_I shall laugh the last laugh in my laughter laughing_!" growled Temutai as he turned around again.

"**Your skills are a joke!**" howled Taotie, "**No wonder the panda buffoon beat you!**"

"_**It was a lucky break!**_" cried Temutai, "_**A lucky break! YOU'VE LOST TO HIM, TOO!**_"

"**He had Shifu and the Furious Five on his side! What's your excuse?!**"

Temutai charged him like a bull seeing a red fluttering matador cape. It was a simple matter to punch him in the right cheek with the right mechanical fist, sending him sprawling in the dirt. The warriors gathered to witness collectively gasped.

"**Had enough? I was hoping for better from you!**"

"_**I have just yet to begun my beginning fight!**_" he called as he stood up.


	17. Chapter 17

Legend of Siberia

Part 17

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Tigress X 'OC'.

_**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_.

…

The battle between Temutai and Toatie dragged on into the second day with no one having a clear advantage over the other. It seemed as if it were only their egos that kept them on their feet and fighting against the other. Temutai was at a slight disadvantage, as every blow landed hit him somewhere on his body. Taotie, on the other hand, used his mechanical arms to take a number of the blows meant for him, and his contrivances were all but immune to physical attack.

While one was toughened by months of constant battle, the other was hardened by decades of severe combat. If it weren't for the power of his machines, Taotie would have run out of stamina hours ago. In spite of the claims to the contrary, Temutai was mortal flesh and bone.

Temutai's guards were growing concerned. No one had ever lasted so long against their master. Even the legendary Dragon Warrior beat him much quicker, and one had to wonder if the overweight panda would have even made it if he hadn't switched tactics in the middle of the fight.

Sight seers were coming in from miles and miles around to witness the epic battle. They said the sounds of their battle carried for many many miles around the site. The word of mouth carried the news hundreds of miles beyond that. It was from a couple of loyal bystanders to a throng of hundreds. Most of them were the peasants who weren't busy tending their crops and animals for Temutai.

Peddlers appeared to sell to the crowds and rake in a modest income. They sold food, drink and trinkets of suspicious and/or cheap nature (that they might have crafted from junk they found laying around them). The pickpockets, cut purses and other shady characters showed up for the same reason. Gangsters came with their thugs to corner the market on the gambling aspects. They were ruthless to anyone who didn't make their bets through them.

Then there was the Kung Fu fighters, both masters and wannabes. Many of them had been thrashed in the past by Temutai, Toatie or both. They had an interest in seeing the one who beat them so badly get the comeuppances. Some of them wanted to see blood. A few of them wanted revenge.

The crowd had divided themselves basically into two camps: The Temutai camp, and the Taotie camp. There really wasn't that many undecided. Most of the time, the camps were roughly equal in size, but fickle people switched camps whenever one side gained the upper hand over the other. They were the ones who had no cash cow in the fight, and no bias towards either side... or maybe they just weren't that smart to begin with.

It was a circus that the main performers weren't really aware of. Their world no longer extended past their enemy. It was as if the rest of the world had ceased to be. Each one was calculating the way to most quickly and efficiently win the battle.

And without warning, the battle changed. Taotie shot flames from his open mechanical hands at the massive water buffalo, but he opened fire from too far away. The larger opponent managed to avoid most of the flames by leaping aside, but not quite fast enough to get his left leg out of the path of the flames.

A guard, on his own initiative, tossed his Pudao to his master (a large blade with no stabbing point, but a flat cutting edge at the top, mounted on a long wooden pole). Temutai snatched the pole-arm out of the air without comment (he was too tired for long winded speeches).

Taotie fired a chain at his legs, but he swept the chain out of the air with a broad sweep of his guard's Pudao.

"This has gone on long enough," snarled Taotie, "Now I'm just going to _CRUSH YOU_!"

The guards stepped up to attack, but Temutai held them back with a wave of his hand. "You can't beat me!" he snarled back, "I am _INVINCIBLE_!"

"You are _deluded_!"

Temutai charged Taotie with broad and sweeping swings leading the way. The warthog inventor just danced away on his mechanical hands. An apparent glancing blow to the mechanical arm seemed to cause a black spray to erupt in the direction of Temutai. He slowly turned black as did the ground around him.

"Your machine is failing you!" cried Temutai, "Victory shall soon be in the grasp of my hands of victoriousness in my winning!"

"_You fool_!" he replied, "My machine isn't broken! I deliberately released some oil _SO I COULD DO THIS TO YOU_!" Flames shot from his mechanical arms, setting the oil ablaze around his enemy. The flames lit all around Temutai, and then set him on fire.

Surprising, Temutai did not panic. He was not afraid. The pain was not enough to distract him. Even on fire, he moved back in to attack.

But all Taotie had to do was stay back, bide his time, and wait for the sticky flaming oil to take its toll. Even the mighty Temutai could not withstand such an assault forever. Even if he was fireproof on the outside, he would still be short of breathable air. It didn't help that the air around him was super heated as well.

The crowd was growing upset at Taotie's blatant 'cheating'. When Temutai fell, the crowd called out to him to get back up. They wanted him to win now. He tried to get up and fell again.

Taotie sensed it was the time for the final blow. He raised his mechanical fist and moved in to strike for the last time. The fist came down...

There was a red blur...

Something stopped his fist cold. It caught it in mid swing...

"_TIGRESS_?!" shouted Taotie, "_HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE_!"

A sudden chill seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere. All the flames in the area were suddenly snuffed out, including the flames on and around Temutai.

Taotie blinked when a short flurry of snow blew in his face, but when it cleared, a massive white Tigress stood over the fallen form of Temutai.

"_You beat him_," replied Tigress, "_Just leave him alone_."

"_No_!" snapped Taotie, "_He's my __**victim**__ to finish off as __**I please**_!"

The white tigress tossed the massive water-buffalo over her back like a sack of potatoes while all the guards rushed in to form a line between them and Toatie. He was badly burnt over much of his body and he smelled of charred hair.

Taotie took an overhead swing down at Tigress, but she rolled in and used the opening to plant an upwards kick into his chest. The blow staggered him backwards, but the strength of the kick was low because it was against the chest-plate.

"I can't let you do that!" snarled Tigress, "It's not honorable!"

"_We won't let you either_!" called the guards behind her.

When confronted by at least two dozen trained attackers, Toatie seemed to have a change of heart.

"_Fine_!" snarled Taotie, "_Keep your broken ruler_! _**He'll never fight again anyway**_**!****! **_I'll destroy you when you least expect, Tigress_! _**Remember that**_!"

"_You'll never catch me off guard_!" snarled Tigress to the retreating Taotie. She looked around, and realized that Temutai and Siberia were out of her sight, so she went off looking for them.

When she found them seemingly but a moment later, she found that Siberia had wrapped all of the massive Temutai's burns in bandages soaked in herbal burn ointments.

"His injuries are bad," said Siberia calmly, "but it is nothing his body won't recover from in time. It is his spirit whose recovery is now in question."

"Temutai will come back," said Tigress calmly, "He's too stubborn to give up and too bull headed to know when it's time to quit."

"I take it you know him personally, student?"

"We... have had our differences... in the past."

"And the other one?"

"Yes," replied Tigress, "I know that one too: Taotie, the mad inventor."

"Then he is not a Kung Fu Master?"

"No, he hates Kung Fu Masters because he has never had talent with martial arts."

"I see..."

"Please look after Temutai," interrupted Tigress, "I promise I'll explain the rest later."

"Very well."

The guards slowly filed back after they had given up their pursuit of Taotie. Tigress drew closer as well.

"I don't know who you are," said a guard to Siberia, "but I want to thank you for everything you've done for our master."

"It is not any special treatment," she replied.

"But who are you?" he asked, "What is the name of our angel?"

"Siberia," said Tigress, "Her name is Siberia. She is a Northern Shaolin Master."

"Northern Shaolin?" he asked, "I didn't know that style still existed. Is she with you, Tigress?"

"Yes," she replied, "I'm taking her to the Jade Palace to teach the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior her ways and style. I am officially her student now."

"Will the master recover?"

"Yes," replied Siberia, "but he needs a month or so to fully recover. No heavy work or training until he is fully healed. Someone must take care of his responsibilities until he is back in shape."

"I... must... lead... my people..." groaned Temutai.

"You'll lead them again when you're fit to," she replied evenly, "You'd be doing a great disservice to your people if you're permanently weakened by this. Now you must sleep."

She waved her hand over his eyes, and he fell asleep as soon as she closed his eyes.

"Where is his bed?" she asked, "I will move him there."

"He sleeps on hay like the rest of us," replied the guard, "and he is our master. We shall move him to bed. It is our duty."

"I understand," she replied, "I guess our work here is done. Perhaps we should move on, Tigress?"

"Very well," replied Tigress, "I know we can get to another village before sundown. A place where I already know the ruler."

Siberia nodded.

"We would love to share our food with you," offered the guard.

"That's alright," replied Tigress, "There are plenty more people who need to eat than us. Please be sure to honor us by feeding them."

"Very well," he replied, "I shall see that that is done."


	18. Chapter 18

Legend of Siberia

Part 18

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Tigress X 'OC'.

**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**.

…

After leaving the capital city, or what passed for one, of the mighty Temutai, Tigress and Siberia quickly made their way to the Valley of the Howling Winds. Tigress hoped to make the Village of the Ladies of the Shade before nightfall had come down upon them again. Being with Siberia, it hadn't really occurred to Tigress that she should explain anything about the village or the valley to her.

But half way in, Siberia suddenly stopped. She turned her head, wiggling her ears as her nose sniffed at the air around her. Without warning, she grabbed Tigress and bodily pinned her to the canyon wall just as the Howling Winds struck. With her larger body, Tigress was all but covered from the Howling Wind as it ripped by them. And it was also her mass and claws anchored into the stone canyon wall that kept the wind from moving either of them. With their noses buried in each others shoulders, the blowing dust and debris was kept out of their nostrils.

Once the winds had passed, Siberia asked, "Is that normal?"

"How did you know about the Howling Winds?" asked Tigress slightly awed.

"Because there are canyons just like this up north," she replied calmly, "and I've spent enough time in them to hear and smell when a Howling Wind is about to strike. Did you know about this?"

"Well, now that its happened, I remembered Po saying something about it on his way to the Village of the Ladies of the Shade. I didn't realize that's where we are until the Howling Winds came... Uhm, Master?"

Siberia was amusing herself sniffing at Tigress' neck before she decided to give her a few nibbles along her fuzzy neck.

"Yes my student?" she purred into Tigress' ear.

"I think it's safe to let me go now."

"Oh, I must be sure the winds have truly passed," she purred as she took to nibbling Tigress' earlobe.

"We should get to the village before dark, Master."

Siberia let Tigress go from the canyon wall after giving her a kiss on the lips.

"So what do you know about this Village of the Ladies of the Shade?"

"Only what Po told me. He said that under the leadership of a cloud leopard named Su, they were performers who covered up their activities as thieves. But with the help of one named Song, they overthrew Su, made Song the new leader, and now are only legitimate performers."

"And the one called Su? What became of her?"

"When Po left with Viper and Crane, she was tied up and under arrest by Song and the other Ladies of the Shade."

"I should warn you, pupil, that the cloud leopard does not change its spots easily. We should be on our guard in case they have somehow reverted to their old ways. Have you actually met this Song before?"

"Yes Master," she replied, "Of course you are right. I have not had the pleasure of meeting Song up to this point."

Siberia took Tigress' hand, and the two resumed their walk through the Valley of the Howling Winds as Siberia said, "The first rule of contact is not to reveal too much about yourself until you are sure about the character of the people you're meeting. If this Song doesn't recognize you, just saying we are wandering Martial Arts Masters until we're sure about the situation we've entered."

Tigress nodded.

The remaining passage through the Valley of the Howling Winds went without further trouble, but things changed as soon as they left.

Siberia leaned close and whispered to Tigress, "Have you noticed?"

"That we're being watched?" whispered back Tigress, "I have noticed."

"I'm glad you haven't acted like you've noticed," she whispered back, "We'll just keep going as if we are oblivious."

"Could it be a trap?"

"Not so close to their own village," she replied, "But I don't think these are the run of the mill village guards either. These performers must be versed in stealth and concealment. They are carrying black umbrellas as weapons, which is unusual. I wouldn't be surprised if they are tricked out in some way. Just be cautious should they challenge us."

Tigress nodded slightly as the two went on, pretending to be oblivious to the onlookers. But no one from the trees challenged them, and when the wall of the village came into view, there were no obvious guards to be seen anywhere. The gate was wide open and inviting. Tigress tightened her grip on the paw of Siberia as they walked in, drawing looks from the women performing dance exercises in the village's common area.

One approached. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"We are wandering Martial Artists seeking shelter for the night," said Siberia, "Can you help us?"

"Of course," she replied, "Su does not turn away traveling women in need."

"This Su, is she your leader?"

"Yes," she replied, "I am Su and I lead this village. We are but a humble village of woman who perform for a living with our humble fans and umbrellas. I would be honored if you could but watch our performance tonight."

"We have no cash to properly tip you with."

"That's alright," said Su with a giggle, "Your honest appraisal of our performance would be more than enough to justify letting you stay the night and have dinner with us. By the way, who are you? Who is this quiet one with you?"

"I am Bei Fang de Zhua (Northern Claw)," answered Siberia calmly, "and this is my student, Zhuzi Xiaotou (Bamboo Prowler). She does not speak much, but would rather defer to her master in normal matters as such."

"I see," said Su as she looked the two of them over, "Perhaps in turn, you would honor us with a demonstration of your martial arts?"

"I am sure that something could be arranged," she replied, "but I can't allow my student to show you any... secrets."

"Of course."

"Then we understand each other."

"We do," said Su, "Please follow me and I shall set you up in a guest house. It shall not be long until dinner, and then we shall dance for you. If its not too late, perhaps you could show us a few things."

"We should clean ourselves before dinner, and afterwords, we shall see," said Siberia, "My student is under strict curfew. I must instill them with the proper martial arts virtues."

"You get up earlier than me, Master," mused Tigress.

"As a good Master, I must. I am sure you discipline your trainees as well."

"Of course."

Su turned and starting walking deeper into the village. Siberia and Tigress followed her.

...

Dinner consisted of simple ingredients, but ones prepared well and presented in a high fashion, thus making it seem more precious. Siberia ate lightly, and made sure the Tigress did not overindulge as well. She also savored each sip and bite to make sure that nothing in the food was drugged or poisoned in any way she could detect. They also kept away from the heavily alcoholic drinks.

After dinner, there was dance. Su brought out six of the senior dancers who could show off their best skills for their guests. While Siberia seemed somewhat stone-faced and unimpressed, Tigress was a bit more appreciative of the ladies performing skills.

They danced and spun, and spun and danced, and spun their bamboo umbrellas. They spun them in their hands, and let them stand and spin on the ground. They balanced objects on their spinning umbrellas, beginning with balls and ending with irregular shaped objects like a vase. The ladies stood on each other, forming towers and pyramids. Their performance was all but flawless. They had performed for nearly two hours.

When they finished, Siberia said nothing, but Tigress clapper her appreciation. When Su approached Siberia, she asked, "So what do you think?"

Siberia pulled herself to her full height and looked down on Su. "There execution is very good, but their performance is without soul. If I could borrow a pair of your bamboo umbrellas?"

"Of course," she replied as she gestured for two of the dancers to hand over their bright red performing umbrellas. They handed them over without comment, which Siberia held in her hands to judge their balance and composure. She also evaluated the mechanism that opened and closed them, determining how easily she could use them.

"Zhuzi Xiaotou," she said, "I shall require you to throw things to me when I call for them. Just toss them in the general direction of the top of the nearest umbrella unless I say otherwise."

"I understand, Master," replied Tigress.

Siberia began a show that wowed all those who watched, one spinning umbrella in each hand. Her moves were even better than those of the seasoned dancers, even though they were all in fact her Kung Fu katas modified for use in umbrella dancing. She even managed to balance on the tip of one of the spinning umbrellas even though everyone else was sure it would snap under the weight of the large white tigress. Then she had Tigress toss everything on the table at her, balancing it all on one umbrella without dropping anything, including plates, cups, chopsticks and rice bowls. She then bounced every item off the umbrella and back on to the table in the right place and landing in the proper orientation.

None of the Ladies of the Shade had ever seen such a thing. They broke into applause like they never had before. Tigress clapped too.

As her performance continued, the sun set.

While Siberia performed and Tigress clapped, some scented candles were laid about the tables and lit by a few attendants. It seemed perfectly natural to put out some lights as the sun set, and the darkness began to grow. With her spinning fans, it took a while for the scented part to reach Siberia's nose. She also noticed about then that Tigress' eyelids were starting to droop.

'We've been set up,' she thought, 'I must act quickly.' She focused her chi into her fans and sent a gust of wind out in all directions around her. To the surprise of the Ladies, all of the open flames within 20 yards or so just blew out, and more precisely, the fumes from the candles were spread out as well. And the blast of air in Tigress' face seemed to bring her around as well.

The Ladies of the Shade clapped as Siberia finished. "That is how one performs with soul," she said, "But I fear I must get my student off to bed now. Perhaps when morning light comes, we can show you a few of our moves."

Su nodded as Siberia picked up Tigress under one arm and stalked off for their room.

When they got to their room, she dropped Tigress on the bed and bared the door. What really surprised her was when Siberia returned to the bed, she touched the acupressure points in her teats, causing her to suddenly moan, "Master? What are you... right now?"

Siberia looked into Tigress' eyes and answered without emotion, "I am counteracting the sleeping poison this Su tried to slip us."

"Sleep poison?!"

"Yes. It was quite clever. A two part poison that is almost impossible to detect. One was in the drink, and the other was part of the scented candles they set around later. Su didn't think I noticed that our drinks were not the same as the ones they served to everyone else."

"How dishonorable!"

"Indeed."

"What should we do?"

"I suspect that she must have used a similar technique when she took control of the group back from Song. They probably are keeping her in the same place as where they're holding their more dangerous criminals. If Su tried to poison us once, she might try something more directly and soon. We must get out unnoticed, free Song, take down Su, _and it all must be done tonight_."


	19. Chapter 19

Legend of Siberia

Part 19

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Tigress X 'OC'.

**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**.

…

Siberia and Tigress made a small hole (well, small for them), and slipped out behind the cabin they had been staying in. Being tigers, they were stealthy in spite of their size, and were undetected as planned. They were in search of Song, whom only Tigress had met once when she and the others stole a treasure from the Jade Palace while Master Shifu was away. So they had to find the place where the most dangerous prisoners of the village were kept. After all, Su would have a lot to explain if she had just killed Song out of hand.

Unfortunately, they didn't have enough time to allow Tigress to fully shake off the effects of the sleep poison Su managed to hit her with during the performance that evening. The direct stimulus of her teats by Siberia was at best a stopgap countermeasure. While she was awake and mostly alert, it would not do to have Tigress try to fight in her condition, and that was something Siberia would be sure that Su would also know.

She was also sure the front door was being watched by one or two dancers that were unquestionably loyal to Su, the once and current leader of the village. It was easier to slip out a handmade 'back door' then try to fight them and alert the others. If they attacked, they would certainly be tagged as invaders and surely draw the collective ire of the Ladies of the Shade.

They came to a hut that stood out from the others. While no guards stood outside, it seemed logical that there was some inside. That way, the place did not stand out to someone who didn't know what to look for. But the size and build was a sure sign it was meant to either keep someone dangerous break out, or not let others in.

'This stinks of a trap,' thought Siberia, 'No point in endangering Tigress too.'

"Tigress," she whispered, "Stay out here and look out for trouble. You aren't recovered enough to fight effectively yet. If this goes well, it should only take a few minutes."

Tigress nodded. She knew Siberia meant no disrespect, but was only looking out for her well being.

"If I don't come back soon, I command you to flee and get help from the Jade Palace. No heroics. No risk taking. Just do everything in your power to escape."

Tigress nodded again.

"Can you do the call of the Common Rock Thrush?"

"Passably."

"Then that will be the call we use if one of us is in danger."

Tigress nodded again.

"Be safe, my student."

"Be safe, my Master."

Siberia began stalking around the back of the suspected prison cabin.

...

Song was in trouble. After waking up naked and hogtied in a cell, she realized that Su had cheated in order to beat her in the dance battle for leadership of the village. When she had become dizzy and groggy in the middle of the contest, she realized too late that Su (or one of her loyal flunkies) had somehow done something to her food, her drink or something else subtle and hard to detect. The gag made it impossible to beg, to negotiate or call for help. Her blindfold made it hard to see what was going on around her.

She had been left alone in that cell for at least a whole day. With her hardly being attended, she was quite thirsty, rather hungry, and rather badly in need of relieving herself.

When she heard someone sneaking into her cell, she hoped she might be saved, but those hopes were dashed when she felt the sharp edge of a small blade against her throat.

"Hello, you little retched traitor," whispered Su, "Did you think I'd let you run my little band of thieves forever? That I'd let all of my hard work go to waste?"

Song muttered into the gag.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you... yet. There would still be too many questions to answer. Too many Ladies of the Shade who still look up to you even though I did beat you... my own way."

Song protested into the gag.

"Why am I here? Well, someone is coming. I think they're coming for you. They were clever enough to avoid the sleep poison I tried to give them, even if that was a two part poison that is nearly undetectable. Who ever they are, they're good, but not as clever as me."

Song pleaded into the gag.

"Oh, you won't be alone much longer. You'll have company for a while, and then you two will... kill each other while trying to escape. No one would blame me for that. I'll run the village again free and clear, and we'll be the best thieves in the land once more. It was all going so well until you turned soft and fell for the charms of that Kung Fu Panda..."

Song cried into the gag.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to get rid of that bastard too. I'll make him pay dearly for what he made you do to me. You can be together in the next life..."

Song struggled in vain.

"Hush little baby," said Su as the knife bit a little into her neck, "Your company has almost arrived. They're both tigers, so there's no need to put out the lights. We both see just as well in the dark as the light, and leaving the lights lit will lull her into a false sense of security... I just hope for your sake that they value your life more than they value their own freedom. But one way or another, it will look like they killed you, sweet Song."

...

Siberia crept around back and peeked in through the slightly ajar shutters of a back window. The candles were lit, but no one seemed to be around other than a few figures huddling in the various cells. With the lights out in the cells, she couldn't make out many details about the figures. But she figured it had to be a trap. She deduced that someone was hiding in there waiting her her to come in. It was her hope that they were fixated on the obvious and unguarded front door.

She focused her Chi and made an icy wind blow in the front door. All the lights in the room suddenly went out. While Siberia was expecting the sudden change in light levels, she was hoping anyone hiding in the room would not. No one moved inside the room, so they weren't spooked that easily. She crept in through the window, looking for any signs of hidden attackers. She looked up, and noted that if anyone was hiding in the ceiling beams, they were very good and she could not find them.

She crept over to the cells to look for someone that might match what little she knew about Song. Her blood ran cold when she heard a familiar voice say quietly from a cell, "No sudden movements. No noises. No calls. One false move and I cut open Song's throat from ear to ear. _She'll die so fast, it will make your head spin_."

"What do you want?" Siberia asked quietly.

"Oh, that's not important yet," she replied, "Where is your student?"

"I told her to sneak away and get help. She won't come back for me no matter what happens."

"She'll never get out. My loyal guards are watching everywhere. There's no gate, no section of the wall not being watched. She'll be at your side soon enough."

"So you plan to make it look like Song and I killed each other. You get the village and no one will question you for a death caused by a stranger."

"You're perceptive, and you're absolutely right. But first..."

Four figures dropped from the ceiling rafters with a lot of rope.

"you're going to be stripped, gagged, hogtied and blindfolded my pretty. Your student will get the same as soon as we catch her. Oh, I intend to have some fun with all of you before you meet your untimely demise."

Siberia was rudely gagged as the others started stripping her. Her eyes were fully covered as well. They pulled her arms behind her back, bending them painfully upwards so that her hands were between her should blades and her forearms were tight against each other. They were bound tightly from wrist to elbow. Then she felt a sack of some kind tied over her hands. After that, her arms were tied down tighter by many many loops of rope about her chest.

"Oh yes, this will be fun..."

Once her arms were tied, Siberia was forced to the floor. Her legs were bent back to her feet were over her ass. Something round and wooden was stuck between her knees to keep her from closing her legs. Then her legs were hogtied as well. Her legs were tied up to her arms so she couldn't bend her legs at the hips either. She was helpless, and even with her skills, it would take hours to escape... Hours she surely didn't have.

"I told you that you would have company soon, little Song."

Siberia felt herself dragged into a cell and rolled over so she faced upwards. Claws began dragging over her from her crotch up to her neck.

"My, you are so big and strong, aren't you? It's almost a shame to kill you."

She shivered as she felt a claw just barely scratching her nether lips. It then slipped under her clit sheath, pulling at her clit in an attempt to bring it out into the open.

"You should be honored," said Su sarcastically, "You're my first tiger."

'_Overjoyed_,' thought Siberia, '_Please don't try to be a hero, sweet Tigress_. _It doesn't matter what becomes of me, you have to get away from here_.'


	20. Chapter 20

Legend of Siberia

Part 20

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Tigress X 'OC'.

**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**.

…

Siberia was in trouble. She had been captured by Su, and was now her helpless plaything. Giving up, letting herself get stripped, and then hogtied was the only way to save Song from having her throat slit from ear to ear. She just hoped that Tigress was obedient enough not to try and save her. It would be a terrible burden to see her caught too, or face the chance that she or Song would be killed if Tigress was too proud to give up.

"My," whispered Song into her ear, "So big. So strong. So tough. I could get used to playing with you. I bet you aren't used to being helpless, are you? I bet you aren't used to not being in control, are you?"

'If you only knew,' though Siberia. The gag kept her from voicing her opinion, but she doubted Su was in any mood to listen even if she weren't. She wondered what was going on with Song.

"Well, we can't let this white tigress get all of the attention," purred Su, "You two please Song while I amuse our guest. The others stand watch in case that other tigress tries to play the Hero."

Siberia involuntarily jerked as she felt a fat finger thrust suddenly into her pussy. Her vaginal canal was dry and quite unprepared for it.

"I bet I could fist you up to my elbow and you could take it easily, couldn't you?"

She heard an increase in muffled moans nearby that she guessed was Song getting pleased.

"You must be wondering why I'm bothering with this if I'm just going to kill you, no?" asked Su, her voice dripping with sarcastic venom. The finger was joined by a second as they pressed deeper into Siberia's pussy.

Siberia moaned into the gag.

"Maybe I'm just superstitious, but I believe if someone dies satisfied, they won't come back to haunt me... or maybe this is just a bit of sadistic fun... who can tell?"

Su shoved in a third finger.

"Well, you're a little tighter than I expected. This will be fun."

The three fingers began humping her fiercely. Siberia had no reaction. Her pussy was getting wet all on its own, and the fingers went in and out more easily with each passing moment.

"Oh come on, Song is moaning her head off. Can't I get a little noise from you?"

Siberia made no noises other than breathing almost normally through her nose. The fingers continued to hammer her twat harder and faster. Her pussy was dripping wet, but Siberia refused to let Su have any satisfaction.

"Very well, bitch. You asked for this."

Su shoved her whole hand up into Siberia, balling it up into a fist. Siberia squeaked a little as she felt her vaginal walls stretched out. The large white tigress was getting fisted, and not gently. It went in and out, back and forth, pressing in a little deeper with each push. As promised, Su was soon shoving her fist up Siberia clean up to the elbow.

Siberia was angry that she was getting treated like this. It was a total indignity that any Martial Arts Master could be treated so badly. The things Tigress did to her were much different. There was love in her actions, not spite and hate. She focused Chi on her abdominal muscles, and made them clench the arm of Su tightly. In spite of the slickness inside her, Su's arm just got locked in place.

"What the hell is this?" she scowled, "Let go of my arm, you bitch!"

She pulled and pulled to no avail.

"Damn you," she cursed, "Let go of my arm or I swear I'll slit your throat!"

"That won't work," said another.

"What are you blathering about, Ariel?"

"Killing her won't make her let go," said the one who was apparently Ariel.

"Why not?"

"I've seen it happen to other Ladies of the Shade when they've had intercourse for the first time. Their birth muscles clamp down and won't let go. This state could last for days, even if she dies. The only way to fix this is use acupuncture needles to administer a muscle relaxant straight into her abdominal muscles. The larger and stronger the woman is, the tighter her muscles clamp down. It's impossible to pull out an erect cock let alone your forearm."

"Well fix it!"

"We can't, you exiled the last acupuncture specialist days ago. Who knows how long it would take to find another."

"Dammit!"

"I guess it's lucky I'm around then, isn't it?" said a new voice.

'TIGRESS?!' thought Siberia.

"_Tie her up before I kill this huge bitch_!" screamed Su.

"If you want your arm back in one piece," cooed Tigress, "You better let me fix her. My Master is a _Northern Shaolin Master_. Her element is _ICE_. You've violated her. You've soiled her honor. She's _MAD_. Very, very _MAD_ at you, Su. Most people get hot under the collar when they're mad, but an Ice Master just gets cold. Freezing cold. You arm will become frozen solid by the time someone else gets that relaxant into her abdomen. That frozen arm will just have to be amputated clean off. Even if you killed her right this second, it's all ready too late. Aren't you feeling... a bit chilled... Su?"

Su knew that the tiger student was right. Her arm was chilling. The cold was creeping up her arm towards her shoulder.

"Dammit!" cursed Su, "Get Zhuzi Xiaotou whatever she needs! Now! But you stay here with me!" Siberia figured the later part must have been aimed at Tigress.

"Where else would I go?"

"Don't be a smart-ass, bitch!"

Tigress pulled Ariel close and began whispering in her ear. The hushed tones continued for several minutes. Even's Siberia's cat-like hearing picked up nothing.

"What's with the whispering?"

"This is trade secret stuff," replied Tigress evenly, "I can't just blab it to everyone I meet."

"Fine fine," moaned Su, "Just get that crap already! My arm is getting numb over here!"

"Understand?" she asked evenly.

"Perfectly," replied Ariel.

"Then go," Tigress said with authority.

"Mistress Su," said Ariel, "I need help. This will take too long just by myself."

"Well, how many do you need?"

There was quiet. Siberia guess that Ariel was pointing at someone.

"Fine, take her with you," groaned Su, "Just make it snappy."

Noises left the cabin quickly.

"You aren't used to being cold, are you?" asked Tigress sarcastically.

"How does your Master put up with that smart-ass mouth of yours?"

"I grow on people."

Minutes passed as they waited.

"Where the hell are they?" asked Su angrily.

Another minute passed.

"So tell me, how did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Poison Song so you could beat her."

"Do you really care?"

"Oh yes, I'm quite the student of poisoning. I know a thousand ways to poison my enemies."

"You sound like fun," purred Su, "perhaps I will tell. After all, the only other witnesses here are loyal to me or are going to be dead."

"What about me?"

"Do I care if I kill your Master?"

"It's not like we're in love or anything. I've just about learned everything I can from this old bitch. I could even become one of your loyal minions. You're definitely a winner."

"Very well, it's a concentrated extract of Valerian and Wild Lettuce. The ingredients are carefully prepared in two parts, making it almost impossible to detect. Once is dried so it can be carried once it is burned, and that part is easily mixed with candlewax. The other part is slipped into a beverage. It takes effect just fast enough to lose a fight, but slow enough not to be obvious. Clever, no?"

"Oh, quite clever," mused Tigress, "You never had a chance to beat Song fair and square, did you?"

"Of course not."

"I've heard quite enough," said Tigress, leaping forward to grab Su's neck, "One false move and _I RIP __YOUR LOUSY THROAT OUT_!"

"Kill me, and the Ladies of the Shade will hunt you down!" choked Su, "Wherever you go, they'll hunt you like an animal!"

"Let's test that theory," replied Tigress, "_Oh LADIES, have you heard ENOUGH YET_?!"

"What?!"

Several Ladies of the Shade came in, and one replied, "Oh, we've heard quite enough. There are several dart-umbrellas aimed at you through the windows. Let go of Song now, or I swear I'll kill you before you can do anything to her!"

"And I swear you'll be dead long before you can _HURT MY MASTER_!" swore Tigress.

"Damn you to hell!" cursed Su, "Who are you really?!"

"I am Tigress of the Furious Five!" she declared, "And this is my MASTER, Siberia of the North!"

Ariel returned. "I have the supplies you asked for."

"_Good_," she replied, "_Keep Su covered and kill her if she tries anything funny_!"

"I don't normally take orders from outsiders, but I will just this once."

"Excellent."

Tigress began dipping the needles into the medicine, and then slowly pushing them into the rock hard abs of her master. It was good that Siberia was gagged and blindfolded, as she might have made sounds that she would not have been proud of later on. As each needle was pushed in several inches, her Master's muscles slowly relaxed and loosened. A dozen needles later, Tigress announced "It is done. You should be able to pull Su's arm out now."

"Not yet," said Ariel, "Strip this bitch first. Tie her up just like she tied up Song and Siberia."

"_No, damn you_!" cursed Su, "_You can't do that to me_!"

"Either that or I cut your head off right now."

"Oh very well, I'll not resist," moaned Su dejectedly.

Su was stripped and hogtied until only her arm up inside Siberia was left, and then it was pulled out. Her arm was a shade of blue from the elbow up to her fingertips. Her arm was tied behind her back with the other.

"Not again, dammit! I swear I will... ***GLURK!***" Su was rudely cut off as something was shoved into her mouth.

"I think Master Siberia and Song are long overdue to be released, don't you?" asked Tigress.

Siberia felt herself being untied, and quickly.

"I can't thank you both enough," said someone new.

"Song, I take it?"

"Yes."

"Po, Viper and Crane have said a lot about you."

"Good things, I hope."

"Mostly. In his crude and uncultured sort of way, I think the Dragon Warrior was in love with you."

"I... uh... had feeling for him too."

"Had?"

"Yeah, I guess he got over me too. He's never come to visit. He's never sent a message."

"Being the Dragon Warrior keeps him very busy. It seems like the Valley of Peace is under attack every week. I'm sure he still thinks fondly of you, when he's goofing off."

"You really think so?"

"I do."

"Good, you can give him this for me."

"What... _MMMPPPHHH_!"

It was obviously the sound of Tigress getting an unplanned and unexpected kiss on the lips. Siberia could hear and deduce that much. Siberia's gag and blindfold were taken off just in time to catch sight of Tigress getting a full kiss on the lips from Song. She wasn't sure, but she thought Tigress just might be blushing.

"_Old bitch, am I_?" asked Siberia.

"Of course not, Master," replied Tigress as she broke the kiss, "I only said that because I knew that's what Su wanted to hear. I was playing to her personality."

"I should still punish you for your disrespect later."

"Of course, Master," purred Tigress.

"So," purred Su, "You really are one of the Furious Five?"

"Yes, I am."

"I thought you learned under Master Shifu."

"He is. Siberia is my Northern Shaolin Master. It's called cross training."

"She knows?"

"Of course. Her Master sent her south with me so we can relearn the Northern Style. We two groups have been isolated now for hundreds of years."

"My student is right," added Siberia.

"Tell Po he's welcome back here... any time..." purred Song, "and so are you two... my heroes."

Now Tigress really blushed. "What about Master Shifu and the other Furious Five?" she asked.

"Oh, you're all welcome at any time," said Song, "but my heroes are most welcome above all." She dragged her finger in small circles around Tigress' chest fur. Siberia could almost see the tip of a claw as it gently scratched at the skin underneath.

Siberia was busy stretching and flexing, getting the feeling back into her limbs. Now it was Su's turn to squirm helplessly and moan at Song's display.

"If you want to stay a few days, I'm sure we could treat you both as well as the Empress herself," she purred into Tigress' ear.

"I'd love to, but we really must get back to the Jade Palace right away... right Master?"

"Oh," purred Siberia, "We can't be so rude that we can't stay the night, my student."

"Master?!"

"Song wants to express her gratitude so badly, and I couldn't just walk out in good conscience. Besides, I'm sure Song won't keep you up so long that you won't get sleep before we leave in the morning. You really need some sleep, my student."

"Of course not," purred Song as she pressed her body against the larger red tigress, "A good girl needs her sleep." She leaned much closer and began nibbling at Tigress' throat.

Su looked like she might throw up into her gag.

"So keep Song safe while I help explain everything that's happened to every Lady of the Shade. I'm sure Ariel will happily keep an eye on Su while I do so."

"_Master_?!" moaned Tigress.

"Yes," purred Song, "I don't think there's anyone else I'd feel safer with then you." She began leading the 'stunned' Tigress away by her arm.

"Don't keep her up all night," reminded Siberia.

"Oh, I'm sure she won't keep me up that long," replied Song.


	21. Chapter 21

Legend of Siberia

Part 21

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Tigress X 'OC'.

**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**.

…

Tigress was wondering how she was getting into these messes, and by these messes, it was how she was getting affectionate kissing and fondling from an oh so grateful Song while slowly and surely being stripped once piece at a time. And of course, being fair minded, Song removed something from herself for each piece she removed from Tigress, not that Tigress found that all that comforting.

But once Tigress was pinned to the bed under Song, she felt too... awkward... to interrupt Song's show of gratitude and appreciation by raining on her parade. She straddled Tigress, her hips hovering over the 'stunned' Tigress by a few inches. The kisses that came down on Tigress like a gentle rain were kind of hard to turn away from. They came down on her face, head, neck and even her upper chest. And the way she was nibbling at Tigress' earlobes and wiggling the tip of her tongue in Tigress' ears was making her ready to just melt into a puddle of blushing goo.

Song showed that she was ready for the main event when she cupped one hand behind Tigress' head and put a long, deep, hot French kiss on the blushing tigress. Her tongue slipped deep into her heroine's mouth to the point of tickling Tigress' tonsils... or at least it felt that way to Tigress. Even their teeth seemed to be nearly interlocked as their lips were. It seemed that Song's intentions were to arouse them both, and it seemed to be working rather well in both of their cases.

By the time Song had got around to slipping her finger through Tigress' nether lips and into her pussy, it was already hot and wet enough for the disturbance to almost go unnoticed by her. It was mainly the thrusting back and forth along with the wiggling of said finger that made Tigress realized just what Song was doing down between her legs. She could almost feel her juices leaking out around Song's probing finger.

But with the seemingly endless lip lock and French kiss from Song in effect, any objection came out as unintelligible moans that some might have taken as further moans of pleasure. And with Song finger humping Tigress, it probably wasn't far from the facts. In spite of her objections, her body seemed to be rather enjoying all of the attention it was getting. It was practically running on autopilot. Her tail was whipping back and forth like she was a happy dog.

Sometime during all this, Tigress had looped her legs over Song's back to that her heels were resting on Song's butt cheeks. It made it all the easier to thrust her finger ever deeper into Tigress' dripping love hole. In fact, it was simple enough to thrust another finger into Tigress' anus as well. The wiggling fingers seemed to be working together to find and press Tigress' internal pressure point: A point the could only be effectively manipulated internally, and from two sides at once.

It proved to be just too much for Tigress to take, so she orgasmed on Song's fingers. Flexing her legs, she drove her crotch and stomach up against the similar parts of Song. The orgasm dragged on for minute after minute as Song kept up the pressure in the internal pressure point. It was the fact that their teeth were interlocked, preventing either of them from biting down, that made sure they would both leave the encounter with their tongues intact.

Then Song withdrew her fingers, pulled back her tongue, and sat up on Tigress' loins so they could both breath deeply by their mouths. So they could both recharge their bodies with oxygen and chi.

"Thank you for everything you've done," said Song breathlessly, "and everything you might well do for me in the future." She dragged her fingers down Tigress' chest, using just enough of her claws for Tigress to definitely feel it. Then she backed herself to the edge of the bed, letting Tigress' legs be shed from her back, and then leaned down far enough to lick Tigress' dripping pussy clean, as well as her still fairly erect clit.

"Song," panted Tigress, "You don't really have to... It's not necessary..."

"Oh I feel I must show you exactly how grateful I am," panted Song, "Just how much I appreciate one of my greatest heroes."

...

Tigress slipped into the relatively dark cottage to try and get some sleep as Siberia ordered, but she just couldn't tell how long Song had entertained her. But she wasn't even surprised to find that Siberia was still up and waiting for her, meditating in a lotus position in the middle of her bed. It was apparent by her nudity that she wasn't expecting to be disturbed by anyone other than Tigress.

"It's lucky you came in just now," said Siberia, "I was just about to go looking for..." But she suddenly stopped talking, smirked, and choked as if she were trying desperately not to laugh out loud.

"Master?!" she asked in disbelief, "What's so funny?!"

Siberia tried to explain, but couldn't form words without breaking into laughter, so she passed a lit candle and a mirror to Tigress instead. So when Tigress looked at herself in the mirror, she suddenly realized that Song must have liberally stained her lips prior to going on her kissing spree. Her entire face, neck, and the visible parts of her upper chest were covered with red impressions of Song's lips as they had kissed her. Even Tigress' lips were stained that red color from being kissed on the lips for so long and so completely, leaving her to wonder just how much stain Song actually managed to apply without drawing attention to herself.

"Oh no," moaned Tigress with great feeling, "This is going to take _a week_ to come out! If Po sees me like this, _he'll never let me live this down_! _Neither will Monkey nor Manta_! _Maybe even Crane will tease me about this_!"

Siberia could finally no longer hold it all in. She bust out in laughter.

"_**Master**_**!**" scowled Tigress, "_**This isn't funny**_**!**"

She crumbled like a brick wall without mortar in an earthquake, laughing all the harder as she rolled onto her back. Her arms wrapped over her stomach as if attempting to contain her guts, which felt like they could just bust from her abdomen at any moment. She laughed so hard, she closed her eyes from the tears that were leaking out. A true belly laugh.

Tigress was blushing furiously. She seemed so embarrassed that she could have just fainted away with the least little provocation.

So she did the first thing she thought of to get her Master to be quiet: She crawled onto the bed and gave her own French kiss to Siberia quite by surprise. Her tongue had slipped into her Master's mouth almost before she was aware it was happening. Siberia wasn't exactly opposed to Tigress' method of quieting her. It was rather pleasurable, after all.

But finally, she gripped Tigress' shoulders and pushed her up. It was enough to break the kiss. "Forgive me, Tigress," she said as she calmed down, "It wasn't fair or proper of me to laugh at you so. But... I couldn't help myself... I've never seen such a thing in my life. Then you made such a face with you scolded me and told me '**This isn't funny!**' I... didn't mean to disrespect you... student."

"That's alright, Master," said Tigress with with a light blush, "I... overreacted... when you laughed at me. Sticking my tongue in your mouth was the... only thing I could... think of as... uh... an acceptable form of protest..."

Siberia sighed.

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know if I can be your teacher," said Siberia quietly.

"_What_!?"

There was an awkward moment of silence as Siberia gathered her thoughts. "Because a Master is not supposed to train a student... if they're also in love with each other. It's tradition, Tigress."

"That mainly applies to men and women," said Tigress, "because it would be socially awkward for a woman and man to train if the woman is pregnant. It also complicates their relationship if they're also married. I don't think there's any reason that two women in love can't have a good Master/student relationship."

"I guess I've never had it quite explained to me that way, Tigress," said Siberia.

"So I _beg_ you, let me remain your student."

"I love you, and teaching you would make me the happiest Master in the world."

"_Oh thank you_!" cried Tigress as she glomp-hugged her Master.

...

Meanwhile, back at the Jade Palace, Master Podacious (aka Po) was training his 'new students'. He had assembled them all in the mechanical training room to 'test their potential' before he got down to more serious lessons.

'I could get used to this,' he thought as he walked down the line, looking them over one at a time.

The first in line was Student Shifu, mainly because his age gave him seniority over the others. He stood stock still with his back straight and eyes forward.

"You look well today," said the 'Master', "Keeping yourself groomed and fed properly?"

"Of course, Master," replied Shifu, "It would be disrespectful to do anything less."

"And since you are the most responsible student, I'm making you head of the Furious Five. In the field, you will command the others and be ultimately responsible for them."

"Thank you, Master," he replied, "I hope I never let you down."

"You might have failures, but I doubt you could ever really let me down."

Shifu bowed without comment before Po moved on to the next student in line, who happened to be Monkey. Po had given him new clothing that was flat black in color, and covered much more of his body to the point of having a hood and scarf over his mouth, just leaving his nose and eyes visible.

"Have you been practicing your night maneuvers, Banana Splits?"

"Yes Master," he replied, "but could you tell me again why I have this name?"

"Well, it has appeal for one." Groans all around. "But for another, it's your job to make the enemy slip up, and then split." More groans all around. "Besides, you were still a little green when I found you."

"How does that even matter?"

"Well, it doesn't really," admitted Po, "I just wanted to say it."

"Uh-huh..."

"And remember, you're the first leader under Student Shifu. If anything happens to him, you're the next in the command chain. I expect you to take your responsibilities seriously."

"I will, Master."

He moved on to the next one down the line: Crane. He was standing comfortably one one leg, with the other leg bent up into his body with his foot ahead and his knee back.

"How's it shakin, Stick Legs?"

"I am shaking it well, Master," replied Crane evenly.

"If you continue improving at this rate, I could make you third field commander in charge of the Furious Five."

"I shall strive to become better."

"See to it."

He moved on to the next one down the line: Viper. She was coiled around herself with only her head poking up from the middle of her own piled up body.

"Snake in the Grass. Baby," he mused aloud.

"Yes Master?" she asked.

"Please be mindful of where you're shedding your skin, would you?"

"I apologize, Master."

"I'm not... mad. Just try not to let it happen again, okay?"

"Yes Master."

"And one more thing..."

"Yes Master?"

"Please stop trying to eat Chimney Cricket. I keep telling you, he's a teammate, not your dinner."

"Very sorry, Master... He's just so much fun to play with... I get carried away sometimes..."

"I'm not sure he see it the same way."

"That is something I should consider more."

"Indeed."

Po left Viper to contemplate his words while he moved on to the last: Mantis.

"Yo, Chimney Cricket," he began, "Uh... How's your evasion training going?"

"You mean my efforts _not to be eaten by Snake in the Grass_? Just great. I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Then you must be doing well."

"_Isn't there an easier way to do this_?!"

To emphasize the point, he jumped upwards just in time to avoid a lunging bite from Viper, who recoiled right back to the place she started from. She then looked around with the 'completely innocent' looking 'Who? Me?' expression on her face. It was then her turn to leap upwards just in time to avoid a lunging bite from Crane. After landing back in place, she just looked at Crane with a wide-eyed stare bordering on fear, but Mantis managed to smirk.

"What?" asked Crane, "Don't you know wild cranes eat snakes?"

"Well..." she stammered, "You're... you're no wild crane!"

"You're no wild snake either."

"Wait! What?" she asked, "No no, I'm not going to eat Chimney Cricket! I promise! I... I'm just playing around with him! I swear!"

"Yeah," said Mantis, "just... playful training... I know she doesn't really mean it... right?"

"Right right," she answered quickly.


	22. Chapter 22

Legend of Siberia

Part 22

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Tigress X 'OC'.

**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**.

…

After a few hours of sleep entwined with her Master, Tigress awoke as the first glow of the dawn shown over the horizon. While Siberia was already awake, she just couldn't bring herself to disturb her student as she gazed into her peaceful face... still liberally covered with the stain that Song had left behind with her kisses.

"Are we ready to move on, Master?" asked Tigress.

Siberia merely used her claws to scratch Tigress' back as she leaned closer, and nibbled at her throat.

"Master?" she repeated.

But instead of addressing Tigress' question, she instead purred, "I love you, Tigress."

"I love you too, Master," she replied after a moment of quiet.

After another quiet moment of scritching and nibbling, Siberia asked, "But how do you feel about the other? How do you feel about the male?"

Tigress paused while she considered her answer, "I have feelings for him, but he almost never acts like he even knows I have feelings of friendship with him."

"So you haven't tried to tell him how you feel?"

"No," she replied, "I... have trouble expressing myself... like that. It seems that the only thing I can... freely express... is my anger and irritation."

"I have looked past the armor you show to the world. The _real_ you is much softer. Much kinder. If the rest of the world could see you the way I have, it wouldn't be so hard. They would readily accept you for the way you would like them to see you."

"But they've only _known_ my tough side."

"Master Shifu would certainly know you better than that."

"Yes, I suppose he would," mused Tigress, "but he is even more stoic than me. He is even less likely to express himself than I am. There's just certain things... he assumes are understood without... having to be said aloud."

"So basically," answered Siberia softly, "You all have a facade you show not only to the public, but even to each other. Something that's not the same as you really are on the inside."

Tigress nodded.

"Look at us as we are now," she continued, "Think about how different things would be if we were wearing armor, shield and weapons. Could we touch each other that way? Would we even feel each other if we were like that?"

"No Master," replied Tigress, "We couldn't."

"The facades we present to the world get in the way of true tenderness in just the same way," said Siberia sagely, "We can have tender moments likes this because we can show each other what we are on the inside."

"Is your temple different?"

"Yes, Grand Master Yak encourages the monks to behave according to their true nature. While they all act tough in their own way, there are communal gathering times when no one is allowed to hide their true natures from each other. There are one or two who can still keep a facade up even then, but most know each other without reservation."

"So... you never argue or have fights?"

"There are minor disputes, of course. But no one has a fight because they have a misunderstanding about how their brothers are really like. Most groups hold themselves together with the little white lies they tell each other to avoid bruised feelings in the short term, but in the long run, such things cause much more harm."

Tigress nodded.

"For example, some monks find themselves attracted to their fellow monks, who both happen to be males of their species. While most would bury their feelings and not speak about it openly, the Grand Master encourages them to share their feelings even if there is no real chance for those feelings to be returned. Only a few can not stand such a confession, and they are not truly ready to master Kung Fu anyways. But once in a while, the feelings are returned, and a much stronger bond is formed. Some of the greatest Northern Shaolin Masters were paired with another monk of their own gender, even though nothing physical came of it."

"I think things are different between a monastery the size of the one you belong to, and the Jade Palace. There's only the six of us there as permanent residents. We only have to consider the balance between few connections."

"Only from the view of one person. When considered as a whole, even six people have a complex web of interconnections to consider. Like a spider's web, disparate elements can effect each other even if they are not directly connected. When we get to the Jade Palace, I shall help you explain yourself to this male you have feelings for. He must understand how you feel about them."

"With your help, I'm sure I can do that."

"That is one of the many responsibilities of a Master. It is our duty to make she that our students are balanced both internally and externally. Teaching Kung Fu alone will produce imbalanced fighters who are as likely to be thugs and tyrants than those who look after the weak and the timid."

"I... think I understand what you're saying."

"Then I guess we're about ready to move along."

"Well," confessed Tigress, "Perhaps a few more minutes..."

"Very well," she answered as she went back to scritching and nibbling.

...

Days passed as Po managed the new 'Furious Five'. They had been kept inside for 'training', but even Po figured they would want to go to town eventually as the new team. He knew he had to come along in order to clear up any discrepancies, which really meant he was going to Mindslip anyone who knew things differently than the way they had changed to.

Most exchanges went along the lines of: "Hello Po." *mindslip* One of the Furious Five would ask, "Did he/she just call you Po?" Po would say, "That's my _nickname._ I have allowed some degree of familiarity since I've been living here so long," and then say to the mindslip victim, "Isn't that right. You should more properly address me as Master Podacious." The victim would nod, grunt or otherwise respond, and then walk away. This was pretty much the norm until they got to the Noodle Shop.

He stopped at the doorway, turned and said, "I just need a moment to talk with my dad about... you know,.. personal things. Just wait here until I return."

They all bowed as one and said, "Yes, Master Podacious."

He slipped inside past the customers and into the kitchen.

"Dad?" he asked.

"Yes son?" answered Mister Ping as he came in from the storage room.

"I need to ask you a favor," he replied.

"Look, I can't afford to keep loaning..."

"No dad," he replied, "That's not it at all."

"Oh," answered Mister Ping, "What is it?"

"The Furious Five and Master Shifu are... practicing a play for New Years. I'm playing the part of the Kung Fu Master. I just need you to help me out by calling me Master Podacious for today. The others are already acting their parts."

"Oh, I didn't know Martial Artists were inclined towards the theater," he replied, "but if you're acting the part of the Master, I'd love to help you out."

"Okay, so here's what their stage names are: Student Shifu is the name for Master Shifu, Banana Splits for Monkey, Stick Legs for Crane, Snake in the Grass for Viper, and Chimney Cricket for Mantis."

"Wow, you are really reaching for those names, aren't you?"

"Well, we're trying to make this a traditional play as possible, and the ancient plays had some really bad names in them."

"You got that part right, at least. I don't suppose you could slip in a part for your father and his noodle shop, could you?"

"Hey!" he replied, "That's a brilliant idea!"

"Oh boy," came the response with a happy bounce, "What's my name?"

"I... I'll tell you tomorrow. I can't just come up with a totally awesome name worthy of my Dad in just a few seconds, you know."

"Of course, my son," he replied as he hugged Po, "I just know I'll be proud of what ever name and part you give me."

"Oh, you're the best, Dad." He hugged Mister Ping back.

There was noises out front, like a fight had broken out.

"Excuse me, Dad," he said, "It looks like it's Dragon Warrior time again."

"Of course, Son," came the response as he backed away, "I'll see you later, right?"

"Sure thing," replied Po as he turned and ran out the door. He ran past the customers and back into the street where he saw the 'new' Furious Five engaged in battle with... "_TAOTIE?!_"

"It is in fact I, the genius Taotie and his unstoppable improved Claws of DOOM! (Doom!.. Doom,.. doom...) I shall finally get my revenge on the Furious Five, Master Shifu and the _Dragon Warrior_!"

Shifu turned to Po and asked, "Did he just call me 'Master'?"

Po replied, "Slip of the tongue, I'm sure. But we don't have the time for semantics! Just attack him!"

"But Master," said Viper, "You haven't taught us about teamwork yet!"

"Don't worry," replied Po, "Uh... Just watch each others backs, don't get in each others way, and fight as well as you can. After all, it's just Taotie. It's not like there's a real threat or anything."

"_FOOL!_" cursed Taotie, "_You're arrogance shall be your undoing!_"

"If he's not a threat, perhaps we should take turns and fight him one at a time?" suggested Shifu.

"Well, he's not a threat to the entire valley, or the Furious Five collectively," said Po awkwardly, "But he can do some serious damage to you one on one."

'_Why is Shifu and the Furious... Four... taking orders from Po?_' thought Taotie, '_And where's that blasted Tigress?_'

The 'new' Furious Five moved in to surround Taotie and try to attack him from all directions.


	23. Chapter 23

Legend of Siberia

Part 23

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Tigress X 'OC'.

**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**.

…

Po was used to working on his own. Being head of the Jade Palace just wasn't really something he was very good at. The 'Furious Five' were dependent upon 'Master Podacious' to guide them in the battle against the mechanically enhanced Taotie, and yet no commands were coming forth from him. As a result, their attack was uncoordinated and ineffective against the machine muscle of the mad inventor. Taotie also happened to be just the kind of guy to exploit that sort of weakness as well.

"Hey Shifu," he called, "Is that an attack or are you just scratching your backside?!"

"I am calm," replied Shifu, "Your petty taunts have no effect on me."

'_Except to make you waste your time talking_,' thought Taotie as he backhanded Shifu across the plaza.

'_Dam_,' thought Po, '_with their memories all messed up and erased, they can hardly remember how to fight. If they remembered what they were doing, they would have made him sweat by now_.'

It was only the inherent stamina of the Furious Five, Shifu and Po that was allowing them to even stay in the fight as long as they had. They had all taken their share of beatings from Toatie's mechanical arms. The balance of battle could shift from bad to worse at a moment's notice, but it seemed unlikely that things could have gotten better.

"I was expecting better from the Jade Palace," sneered Taotie, "but this performance is a waste of my time, _and just plain pathetic_." He emphasized the point by punching Po in the side of his snout. The blow knocked him back onto his well padded butt. '_I haven't even used any of my good toys yet on these fools_,' he thought hotly.

Po bounced back to his feet and executed a series of low sweeping kicks at Toatie's legs. The desperate plan was to make Toatie use his arms to dodge Po's attacks rather than use them on his attackers, and in that regard, the plan was working.

"Finally, someone's trying," sneered Toatie, "I thought you weren't even trying for a while."

"Oh, I show you how I try," replied Po.

"You know, this whole scenario somehow seems familiar," mused Taotie, "like the time the Furious Five's minds were messed up, and I convinced them to serve as _my own students_."

"What is he talking about, Master?" asked Shifu.

"Don't pay him any mind," warned Po, "He's crazy!"

"Oh, I'm far from crazy," answered Taotie, "There was something about a funny pot of clay that put them back in their right minds..."

'_What's he talking about?_' thought Po. He couldn't remember the Alabaster Pot of Remembrance because he forgot about it when he used the Fluttering Finger Mindslip on himself.

"Except Shifu didn't seem to be affected at the time. I wonder what's different now?"

"What's he going on about?" asked Chimney Cricket (Mantis).

"Nothing," said Po hastily, "I said he's nuts! He's messing with your heads! Just ignore what he says and kick his tail!"

"And you talk way too much!" shouted Taotie as he fired some chains at Po, and chained the Panda to a nearby outside building support column.

"Master!" called Shifu.

"You should worry more about what I'm going to do to you!" came the reply as he shot chain at the (former) Master of the Jade Palace. Shifu barely managed to leap out of the way in time, but a few more holes were cut in the wall behind him by the spinning chains.

Po looked around, and thought, '_at least the people are smart enough to hide and not get involved_.' He struggled against the chains, but neither the chains nor the wood column gave way.

Mantis tried to leap in and attack from the flank, but Taotie was aware enough to duck and let him fly over his head just before he said, "That's enough out of you, bug!" And then he slapped down Mantis into the ground.

"MANTIS!" shouted Po, "NO!"

The remaining members of the good guys looked at him.

"Well, he is a _mantis_, isn't he?"

They went back to the fight, saving any questions they may have had for later. Mantis was down, but he didn't appear to be seriously injured. But then Taotie grabbed Viper by the tail, and used her body to flog Mantis as well as herself in the process.

"VIPER!" he cried, "NOT YOU TOO!"

"This is almost too easy," Taotie chuckled.

Monkey lunged and grabbed the mechanical arm he was using to hold Viper's tail.

"Oh, you want some too?" he said as he looked at Monkey with a crazed look, "Here, let's see what brazed Monkey smells like." He fired a burst of flame into Monkey's stomach from his other hand, causing him to fly back with his body hair smoking.

"_He has a flame thrower?_" said Po with his characteristic unfocused enthusiasm, "_That would be so cool if he wasn't kicking our butts with it_."

He used Viper's body to swat away Mantis, and then he threw her body after him. Mantis smacked into a wall, cracking it, and then again when Viper slammed into him.

"I will crush you all with my mechanical might!" swore Taotie, "You'll all give up Kung Fu and worship the power of science! I shall rule! You will all _RUE_ the day you disparaged me! _RUE!_"

But then Taotie stumbled forward as a blur kicked him in the back. "NOT SO FAST, TAOTIE!" shouted a familiar voice, "I WON'T LET YOU WIN! I _WILL NOT_ LET KUNG FU DIE!" Into the light stepped Tigress.

"There you are! I was wondering if you were ever going to show up!"

"Unexpected delays! Nothing more!"

"Stop making excuses and fight me!"

"Gladly!"

She easily sidestepped the blast of fire he shot at her from his open hand, but the building right behind her was not so fortunate.

"A fire thrower?" asked Tigress, and then snarled, "_How low can you go?_"

"Honor is for **fools!**" he snarled back, "_Winning is all that matters!_"

"_I'd rather lose a fight than lose my honor!_"

"_Only a fool __**chooses**__ to lose a fight!_"

"What should we do now, Master?!" she called out.

"Gimme a second..." answered Po.

"I wasn't talking to... _Master Shifu?!_"

"You seem to be confused, child," replied Shifu evenly, "The Master here is Master Podacious..."

"Who?!"

"The Panda, of course."

"_Wait a minute! __My child__?!_" cried Tigress in disbelief, "Don't you know who I am, Shifu?"

"No, my child. Should I?"

Taotie laughed before saying, "The Furious Five and Master Shifu have been ruined, at it wasn't even my doing that did what was done to them!"

"The Fluttering Finger Mindslip," growled Tigress, "Could Po have learned it again?"

"I'm sure you fools can work out your memory problems up in _heaven!_"

"Don't start counting the daisies you've pushed up yet," snarled Tigress, "I have another Master now, and I've _learned a few things_ along the way. By the time I'm done with you, what's left of you is going back to Chorh-Gom Prison."

"You're the fool if you think any tricks you've learned can beat my new and improved _**IRON CLAWS OF DOOM!**_ (_**Doom!**__ DOOM! Doom!_ Doom! Doom... doom)"

"Then come at me and learn the hard way!"

"Gladly!" shouted Taotie as he rushed to attack her in a linear punch attack.

She surprised him by instead of her usual block and counter attack tactic, she grabbed the giant fist and used her circular motion to turn his linear punch into her own throwing attack. He slammed into the ground back first and slid several yards beyond her.

But Taotie got up quickly, and turned to face Tigress again. "So you've picked up a few new tricks," he growled, "They still won't save you from me!"

Tigress leaped onto his back, but what she was looking for wasn't there.

"Whatsamatter, Tigress?" asked Taotie mockingly, "Can't find those vulnerable lubrication lines any more? Can't find my weakness?" Reaching over his own back, he managed to grab Tigress by the tail and hold her out in front of himself. She wrapped her arms and legs about his massive mechanical forearm, but couldn't pull herself from his iron grip.

He punched Tigress in the side, no doubt trying to Kidney Punch her, but his mechanical fist was so large that it hit everything from her hip to under her armpit. But still, it was a great and painful blow to Tigress. Her howl of pain confirmed that much.

A cold wind swept across the village at that point. It was almost like winter was falling on the area all at once. Everyone who was awake and alert shivered at the sudden chill, and they could all see their own breath as it escaped their mouths.

"_HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH MY STUDENT!_" called a powerful voice. About 10 yards away from Taotie stood a huge white snow tigress that Taotie had only seen a little of at the battle with Temutai. Her eyes glowed blue-white with her amassed Chi, and her skin seemed to shimmer as waves of cold Chi radiated into the air around her.

"There's something wrong with Master Shifu and the Furious Five, Master," moaned Tigress in pain, "I think Po has messed with their memories. They can't help us now."

"We'll fix that later, my student," replied Siberia evenly, "I'll deal with the machine right now." She looked into Taotie's eyes, and said coldly, "_This is your only warning. Let go of my student, or suffer my frozen wrath_."

"Funny, it looks like she's clinging to me," he mused, "but I can scrape her off my hand if you like. I'm sure one of these stone walls around here will suffice."

"Tigress, let go of his arm. I promise everything will be alright."

She went limp as she let go, now dangling somewhat painfully by her tail (which really wasn't meant to bear her full weight like that).

"Okay," said Toatie, "She's free to _GO!_" He tossed her over his shoulder at the nearest building as he said the last part.

Siberia vanished in a blur to reappear just in time to catch Tigress before she hit the wall. "Master?" asked Tigress, "I'm sorry I've failed you..."

"You did your best. I can't be prouder. Now rest, Tigress. You have two broken ribs, but I think he was trying to Kidney Punch you. I shall deal with the menace, and then I'll fix your friends."

"I have to go to the Palace and find..."

Siberia hushed her with one finger over her mouth. "I said that can wait. You can't strain yourself like this. I won't let you risk puncturing a lung. This is something I can take care of."

"_Are you two done with the mushy crap yet?_" snarled Taotie.

Siberia put down Tigress with her back to the stone wall, and then stood to face Taotie. "I will hurt you for that insult, monster," she snarled, "_I promise this_."

"_BURN, YOU FROZEN FREAK!_" he called as he fired a blast of flame from his open hands at her.

"_Ice shield_," she called back. A shield of frozen Chi energy appeared over the forearm of her left arm and used it to block all of the flames he shot at her, but the heat was also melting the shield away even as it protected her.

"Oh, that's a cute trick," he mused.

"_I have a load of cute tricks to show you_," she snarled back. She pointed her open right palm at him and said "_Ice spear!_" A literal spear of ice as long as Siberia was tall shot out of her hand, but Taotie stopped shooting fire at her to block the attack. The spear shattered into ice cubes against his metallic forearms.

"Fire against Ice?" he mused, "A classic elemental conflict, but I'll give you a hint: Fire always wins in the end, sister."

"It's a good thing my Kung Fu is a lot more than just ice then, _isn't it?_"

"And too bad for you I'm more than just a flame sprayer, _isn't it?_ My science will crush your puny Kung Fu no matter how good you think you are."

"Master," moaned Tigress, "He's been jealous all these years because he can't learn Kung Fu like Master Shifu did. His science is just a crutch for his lack of Kung Fu skills."

"What makes you think science has no place in Kung Fu?" snarled Siberia.

"Kung Fu is all mysticism and mumbo-jumbo," he answered, "There's no science to it. No reason. My mighty mind just can't fathom something with no logical basis."

"You're wrong," she answered, "Kung Fu is based on centuries of medicine and science. There might be a veil of tradition over the whole thing, but the basis of all martial arts is quite soundly based in _the world of science_."

"You lie! It's all mystery and self delusion! _There's no scientific reason for what you just did!_"

"That's because what you call science is still young. There's so many things you can't explain. You don't understand how the mind really works. The flow of Chi through the body is something you can't fathom at this time, so you just call it mysticism and mumbo-jumbo. But Kung Fu is about the limits of the body, expanding those limits, and what you can do with it. It's about using the tools around you to their greatest effect."

"Master!" moaned Tigress, "_His last set of Iron Claws are still in the vault!_"

"_**Stop!**_" called Siberia.

"What is it now?" asked Taotie, "Trying to run away?"

"As if," sniffed Siberia, "I propose a contest. In one hour, I shall master your old Claws of Doom and use them to defeat you. If I win, you leave Tigress alone and go quietly to Chorh-Gom Prison."

"If I win, I become the _**new**__ Master of the Jade Palace_, and you all serve at my discretion _forever_. The Dragon Warrior, the Furious Five and you will be my servants until the day you die, and _I'll forever forbid you from practicing your precious Kung Fu!_"

"_Master_..." moaned Tigress.

"_Done!_" snarled Siberia, "Be back here in _one hour!_"

"Oh, I'll be here, but I warn you that if any of you run away, _I'll kill anyone you leave behind here_."

"Don't worry about that. I gave my word I'll be here, _and I will_."

"Can she do that?" asked Po.

"Apparently so," replied Shifu.

Siberia walked up to Po and ripped the iron chains off him with no apparent effort. "You!" she snarled, "Take care of the others! I'll fix up Tigress myself!"

"But you said an hour from..."

"Just do it!" she growled, "There's plenty of time for me to do what I have to do!" Turning on her heel, Siberia walked over to Tigress and picked her up in her arms. "Now tell me where I can find this vault at the Jade Palace while I fix you up, my student." She walked up hill towards the Jade Palace. After all, nothing else in the area looked like it could be a Jade Palace other than the temple on top of the highest hill.

"Of course, Master," she replied softly.


	24. Chapter 24

Legend of Siberia

Part 24

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Tigress X 'OC'.

**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**.

…

Siberia gently took care of Tigress' ribs as she used her torso pressure points to ease her pain. Tigress was not embarrassed even though her Master had stripped her to the waist before treating her ribs. "It's not as bad as I first feared, student," she said reassuringly, "but your training is going to have to wait a week while your ribs heal. I know an herbal mixture that will accelerate the healing process, otherwise it would take more like a month. In any case, you won't be able to engage in heavy activity... You can not help me battle this Taotie."

"Master?" asked Tigress dejectedly.

"No," she replied, "_I will not risk your health at this critical juncture_."

About then, Po poked his head into the temple infirmary. "Excuse me, but I have this teeny tiny little problem..."

"_Besides wiping the memories of Master Shifu and the Furious Five with the Fluttering Finger Mindslip you weren't supposed to know?_" snarled Tigress.

"Well," he replied sheepishly, "Not _besides_ that..."

"_And I take it you haven't read about the Alabaster Jar of Remembrance?_"

"The Aliwhat?"

"Oh you can be so pathetic at times," growled Tigress as she tried to stand, but a calm hand from Siberia kept her still.

"Master?" she asked in surprise, "I have to get..."

"You're still using _that old thing_ to cure the Fluttering Finger Mindslip Amnesia?" she asked, "The Shaolin of the North stopped using that a _hundred years ago_."

Po and Tigress both looked at her open mouthed in shock.

"Dragon Warrior, I take it?" she asked as she looked at Po.

"Yes," replied Po and Tigress as one.

"I see," she purred, "Bring me the victims of the technique one at a time..."

"But Master, the battle..." said Tigress.

"I can fix the people at the temple," she continued, "If there are others in the Village, they will have to wait. I hope they can be fixed in time to avoid any permanent harm."

She glanced at Po and then Tigress. "So this is the male you spoke of?"

"No," spluttered Tigress, "Not him..."

But Siberia was already dragging Po over to Tigress where she sat as she admonished him, "_One_ kiss on the _cheek_ or the _lips_, but make it quick. No hugging. My student has broken ribs that I cannot risk at this time."

"_Master?!_" asked Tigress as she blushed heatedly. But she was cut off as Po gave her a peck on her lips. As instructed, it was a short kiss, and there was otherwise no physical contract between the two.

"I missed you so much," said Po in all but a whisper.

Then Siberia shoved him out the door as she chided him, "We haven't got all day. Bring Master Shifu and the other Furious Five here _quickly_."

"Yes Master," he spluttered quickly as he left.

"Master," gasped Tigress with a blush, "You are surely mistaken about..."

But Siberia hushed her with a finger over her mouth. "Oh, I know when two people are in the presence of their special someones. Don't try to trick your Master."

"I'd never..." she spluttered.

"We'll worry about that later," answered Siberia as she gave Tigress a more heartfelt kiss on the lips, leaving Tigress to purr into her Master's mouth. By the time the kiss broke, it was just scant seconds before Po led Master Shifu in to see them.

"But I am not ill, Master," said Shifu calmly, "If others are injured, they should see..."

"SIT!" commanded Siberia as she pointed to the open bunk across from Tigress.

Shifu looked a little taken aback by Siberia's tone, but hopped up onto the bunk as he said, "Yes, Master. At once."

"Now lay back," she ordered. He did so. "You might want to turn your head a moment," she said as she glanced at Tigress, "I'm using the _quick and dirty method_. There isn't enough time to do this the nice and polite way."

Tigress turned her head back, but not quick enough to avoid seeing Siberia 'biting' Shifu's neck as she used her large hand to grab a handful of Shifu's crotch. She could hear the small red panda moaning as if he were involved in intense mating, and then she heard what she felt must be a groan of release.

"Oh, where am I? Why do I feel like I've just had a sex marathon?" asked Shifu as he sat up, "Ah! I feel so dirty all of a sudden?!"

He looked at Siberia as she wiped her paw on the cot. "And who are _you?!_"

"I am Master Siberia of the Northern Shaolin Temple," she answered calmly, "but any further details will have to wait. All I can say is Grand Master Yak sends his greeting and regards. Please feel free to leave and clean yourself up. All your questions can be answered later once this crisis with Toatie has been resolved."

"I see," answered Shifu calmly, "It is an honor to meet you." He glared at Po, who looked back rather sheepishly, "_And I see someone has skipped ahead in the Scroll Archive again!_"

"Again?" he asked innocently.

"_That can wait_," snarled Siberia, "_Just bring me the rest of the victims one at a time! I would normally suggest you wait outside with the others, sweet Tigress, but I can't let your ribs out of my sight just yet. _Face the wall if it helps, but... I shall try to be discreet as I can."

"Sweet Tigress?" asked Po.

"_Are you still here?!_" snarled Siberia.

Po ran.

"Sorry about the... crude treatment, Master Shifu..." she said awkwardly.

"No, do not apologize for doing what you had to," he said softly, "I shall bring them in once Po brings them here. Then I can explain things to them once they have been set... right in the head. But where is the _Alabaster Jar of Remembrance?_"

Tigress did not turn as she said, "She... did not use it, Master. She... claimed the Northern Shaolin stopped using it a _hundred years ago_..."

"That's... that's..."

"Nothing," sniffed Siberia, "The Fluttering Finger Mindslip is a crude memory erasing technique, and because it is so... crude, it causes long term chi imbalance in the brain. It's like trying to block a river by randomly building dams across it. It fails in the long run every time. The water inevitably overflows around the dams and floods the surrounding countryside. The more exposure there is to the technique, the worse the chi imbalance becomes. Therefore, acute acupressure in the right... locations... cures the imbalance and restores ones memories."

Monkey was brought in next, followed by Crane, Mantis and Viper. Each in turn was instructed to lay on the table, and then something happened that Tigress could not bring herself to watch. It did, however, involve a lot of inexplicable moaning followed by complaints of being strangely messy. Her mind almost snapped as she almost accidentally tried to think of what Siberia could have possibly been doing to Mantis. She somehow got the feeling that either Shifu or Siberia was cleaning them up before they were let outside, and the next was brought in. When Viper was treated, Siberia announced, "You can look now, my Student. In fact, you may all come in now."

She turned to see the restored Master Shifu and the rest of the Furious Five oddly looking at her as Siberia addressed them. "I have about _5 minutes_ left to master Toatie's old Iron Claws of Doom," she said, "So I must go at once. I fear that... this may be a _battle to the death_."

"_No Master!_" cried Tigress.

"No matter what happens," she continued, "None of you can interfere... on your honor as Kung Fu Masters. If I lose and die, you must promise to obey Taotie's every command. You cannot practice Kung Fu again until the day you die."

They all looked at Siberia in horror.

"But do not fear," she assured them, "_I shall win this battle even if it kills me in the process!_"

"No Master," pleaded Tigress, "Don't die!"

"I... shall do my best to remain..." said Siberia as she kissed Tigress on the cheek, drawing attention from Shifu and the other Furious Five, "my student... my love..." She hurried from the room as if she knew exactly where to find the Iron Claws of Doom.

"Love?" asked the others as one.

"_Later_," snarled Tigress.


	25. Chapter 25

Legend of Siberia

Part 25

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Tigress X 'OC'.

**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**.

…

Siberia barely managed to put on the old Iron Claws of Doom and get out to the courtyard before Taotie was already griping about her being late. Master Shifu, the Dragon Warrior, and the Furious Five were all already their to watch the battle.

"I was afraid you chickened out and ran away," he taunted from his own Improved Iron Claws of DOOM (Doom! Doom, doom, doom...), "That would have been the most logical thing to do in your sandals."

"I apologize," replied Siberia, "but these things required oiling, and it's hard to find the proper oil on such short notice."

"YOU know the right oil to use on those?!"

"Of course," she replied calmly, "I could smell the oil from the reserves, and it wasn't that hard to find an oil that smelled like it. It just took... some time..."

"If only my son, Bian Zao, were as diligent as you."

He stopped to think a moment before continuing.

"_Do you really think you can beat me with my own technology?_" he asked doubtfully, "_With something's that not even up to date compared to what I'm using against you?_"

"I would not have issued this challenge if I had thought otherwise. One of the things I've learned in the Northern Shaolin Temple is how to take care of and use one's tools."

"A tool? I thought you Kung Fu types just learned how to use primitive weapons."

"A weapon is merely a tool with a more focused purpose."

"So you think you can mock and belittle me with your superior Kung Fu philosophy?"

"I have no intentions to mock or belittle you," she replied, "but I am simply telling you that perhaps it is your own narrow beliefs that held you back in Kung Fu training."

"Well if you can defeat me," he snarled, "I'll consider taking your words to heart."

"I cannot ask for more than that," she replied sagely.

"Then let's get this thing going, shall we?" asked Taotie as he smacked his mechanical fists together.

"Yes, let the battle begin."

The two approached each other, then circling to their opponent's left as they maneuvered and looked for an opening in the enemy's defenses. Taotie opened by firing two chains at Siberia's legs, but she deftly swatted the chains out of the air with her mechanical hands. He followed up with a short burst of flame from each hand, hoping her defensive maneuvers had left her open, but she was not so easily tricked: Using her mechanical arms, she leaped upwards and over the streams of fire. With the leverage of her arms, she did a backflip away from Taotie, and therefore avoided his second volley of chains as well.

"Well," said Taotie, "I have to admit I'm _slightly_ impressed with you prowess and ability to use my own inventions. But are you going to avoid me all day, or _are you planning to attack me sometime today?_"

"Kung Fu Mastery is all about timing and strategy," she replied, "I will strike when the time is right."

"Don't you know that victory goes to the bold?"

"But not the hasty or the foolish."

"Well if you're not coming over here, I'll just have to bring it to you over there!" shouted Taotie as he used his mechanical arms to leap in close to Siberia. He went in for the double-fisted overhand blow, but she used both of her arms to block. The sound from the force of the blow seemed to radiate all throughout the Jade Palace. She realized the mistake she just made when her keen ears picked up the sounds of her arms cracking under the force of his blow. To give herself some breathing room, she used her leverage to push back against him, and allowed herself to be pushed back as well.

He fired more chains, but she was too close to swat them away, so she used her left forearm to allow the chains to wrap around them instead of her legs, which is what he aimed at again. But she heard another crack from her left forearm now.

"You realize it's folly to attack me!" he sneared, "I invented those claws, and I KNOW THEIR EVERY WEAKNESS! I spend months making sure those weaknesses were removed from the New Improved Iron Claws of DOOM (Doom! Doom, doom, doom...)."

"When you take away an old weakness," warned Siberia, "You inevitably replace that with a NEW weakness."

"Like you have enough time to figure out what they are, if they EVEN EXIST!"

"I have been trained to seek out my enemy's weaknesses on the fly," she answered, "so I wouldn't be so sure I haven't done so already."

"Hah, I doubt you've even figured out how the chains from those fire yet."

She opened her mechanical palm at him and fired a few chains at his left forearm, which he was quite happy to let wrap around it as he knew full well they could not do any harm to it.

"Okay," he replied with a sneer, "I guess you did figure out that much. It's not going to save you from me in the end."

"From my perspective," she answered, "It is you who needs to be saved!"

"You know, the whole false bravado thing from you Kung Fu types is getting kind of old."

"Who says it's false?"

"Prove to me it isn't!"

She lunged forward as he stepped back, her right fist aimed towards his midsection.

"No Master!" screamed Tigress, "It's a trick!"

But it was too late. He had already sidestepped the attack and was reaching over her right shoulder for the exposed and vulnerable oil line. She almost ducked, but his mechanical pinkie finger managed to rip away the oil line, leaving a black spray from her shoulder.

"You'll be immobilized in less than a minute!" he yelled in triumph, "I've all but won!"

Tigress could not believe that Siberia had all but let Taotie do that to her, and worse allowed him to come around to her rear where she was completely vulnerable.

"Now let's get dangerous!" he shouted as he fired flames from his palms into the oil spray. The oil burst into flames immediately.

"He's gotten cocky," mused Shifu, "Even though he thinks he has the edge, I think Siberia has in fact taken the initiative."

"How?!" asked Tigress.

But Shifu's suggestion had already been proven out by the way Siberia drove herself backwards into Taotie, using her own burning oil for spraying Taotie. He barely managed to use his own mechanical arms to protect the better part of his own face and torso from the burning spray, but some did get painfully onto his legs.

Siberia turned, used her mechanical hands to engage his, and pressed him onto his back as she said, "You think you've mastered your own tools, but you hardly know how to use them at all! Just because you invent something means you know how to use it!"

"We're on fire!" he screamed, "Are you MAD?!"

"No," she replied, "I'm beating you!"

"_Let me go so I can put out my flames, you fool!_"

But Siberia began glowing a soft blue, and the flames on both of them went out as a chill spread through the area.

"How convenient," he said, "but ultimately foolish!" He emphasized the point by putting both of his feet in her stomach and kicking her away from him. She was winded by the sudden kick, which was made stronger by the thrill of battle and the rush of adrenaline in his veins. He followed up by driving the claws of the mechanical hand into her abdomen. She used her left mechanical arm to grab his, but not to pull it out. Instead, she used it to hold his claw against her body tighter.

"NO!" screamed Tigress.

"The time for lessons are over," she said as cool as a glacier, "Combined Tiger – Dragon Claw Strike!"

Tigress didn't even sense that Siberia had built up her Chi before she unleashed her most devastating attack against Taotie, and holding his mechanical hand, he had no chance to block, evade or avoid the attack in any way. She lashed out with her free hand. Although she didn't touch Toatie or the ground directly, massive claw marks appeared in both is Iron Claws of Doom as well as the ground beneath him as if shredded by a mighty and large dragon. The sound made was loud. The claw marks glowed for a few seconds, and then the ground underneath crumbled leaving a crater behind that was well larger than Tigress or even Siberia was. The crater was filling with the fine dust and pebbles her dread strike had created, partly burying him in the process. It seemed as if the world froze for a moment before Taotie's New Improved Iron Claws of DOOM (Doom! Doom, doom, doom...) shredded around him like so much confetti. But almost as if by a miracle, Toatie himself did not seem to be hurt at all.

"Whoa," said Po, "THAT IS SO AWESOME!"

"Yield, inventor," said Siberia, "I have beaten you."

"You cheated!" screamed Toatie, "Using your mystic Kung Fu mumbo jumbo is cheating!"

"Look at the remains of your machine and tell me what you see," she coughed. A little blood from her mouth splattered Taotie.

"What are you babbling about," he said as he looked, "No! That's NOT POSSIBLE!"

"Yes," she replied, "When I blocked your first blow, I used the vibrations we created to rupture every oil line in your machine. It was going to lock up even before the one I was using was going to."

"Then... you really did beat me with my own technology..."

She looked at the blood as it flowed from her stomach, and she felt her senses fading fast, but she could hear Tigress screaming her name as she ran in. '_Oh_,' she thought, '_I love you so much_...'

...

Shifu, Po and the rest of the Furious Five chased Tigress in as she screamed, "**SIBERIA!**" She began frantically unstrapping the larger white tigress from the machine even as she bled on Taotie, who now seemed to be too stunned to even sneer or speak to her. "**DON'T DIE! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!**"

"**Snap out of it, Tigress!**" yelled Shifu, "**You can't loose your head now!**"

His words struck here like a slap in the face.

"**We must pack the wound with these internal injury herbs and wrap it all tightly! It's her only chance for survival!**"

Tigress rolled Siberia onto her back as she took a bag of herbs from Master Shifu. She packed the wounds with the herbs, and then took the very long cloth he offered her and began wrapping it all the way around Siberia's torso over and over again as she made sure the herbs stayed put.

"**What are the rest of you doing?**" scowled Shifu, "**Stop staring and make sure Taotie is no longer a threat to us!**"

They mumbled something to the effect of, "_Oh right_," and they set off to tie up and secure Taotie.

Tigress lifted Siberia into her arms and went off for the infirmary, but not before looking at Taotie and swearing, "**If my Siberia dies, I swear you'll join her in the afterlife soon enough!**"

They were all shocked, as they had never heard Tigress make such a death threat before.

"MASTER?" they asked Shifu in shock and dismay.

"Not now!" he replied loudly but calmly, "Not now..." He then ran off after Tigress.

When he entered the infirmary, he found Siberia on a cot. Tigress was hovering over her, holding her larger paw in her hand as she muttered over and over and over, "I believe in you, Master..."

He came over, opened one of Siberia's eyes, and did not like what he saw. "It's not working," he said slowly, "She won't live through the night. _There's only one thing to do now_."

"No Master Shifu, you can't mean..."

"Yes, sweet Tigress," he replied, "_I have to give my Chi, my life force, directly to Siberia_."

"But it might not work," she answered, "and **it could well kill you too!**"

"I've had a long and fruitful life, number one student," he said calmly, "and I'm willing to risk it if it means your new Master will live. _If it means your true love can live_."

"You know?" she asked.

"I know," he replied. He climbed up on the cot along with Siberia, placing a hand on her torso, and another on her stomach. His arms had to stretch in order to reach so far. Then his entire body was surrounded by a golden glow that slowly spread out over Siberia's body.

"This will take some time," he said between clenched teeth, "to see if there' s any effect at all, and **I must not be disturbed**."

"Yes Master," she replied as she went just outside the door to block anyone from coming in or making any sort of disturbance within her sight.

Po ran up first as he asked, "_How is she?!_"

But Tigress shushed him by clamping her paw over his mouth, and said quietly, "Be quiet. Master Shifu is using his own life force to save her. He must have absolute quiet to concentrate, or _both of them could well die_."

"Oh no," he said softly as she removed her paw from his mouth.

"Do me a favor and keep everyone away from the Infirmary until Master Shifu or I tell you otherwise."

"Of course," he replied as he turned to leave.

"There's something I have to tell you," she said even more quietly.

"Yes?" he asked.

She paused for a few seconds, and continued "But later..."

"Okay."

(to be concluded...)


	26. Chapter 26

Legend of Siberia

Part 26

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Tigress X 'OC'.

**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**.

…

Tigress awoke to her orphanage cot alone in her old room. She felt small, weak and unbearably lonely once again. And it was quiet all around her: deathly quiet.

"Big Sis?" she called, "Where are you?"

There was no answer. She leaped from her cot and ripped the door to her room off its hinges. Running out into the hallway, she looked around to see no one there. No orphans, no caretakers... no Big Sister.

"BIG SIS?!" she screamed, "I'M SCARED! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

She ran through the front door to find herself in the orphanage courtyard, will a light layer of snow and icicles everywhere. In the middle of the field was a cloaked and hooded figure, but she somehow knew in her heart it just had to be her Big Sister. She ran up and began frantically tugging at the hem of the cloak.

The cloaked figure slowly turned so that Tigress could see her ice blue eyes. She pulled her hood back and smiled down at her. It was Siberia.

"Little Sister," she asked calmly, "Why are you so panicked? Why are you so scared?"

"DON'T LEAVE ME NOW!"

"Everyone has to go eventually," she replied, "Everyone's time comes up at some point."

"I'M NOT READY TO LET YOU GO YET!"

"You'll get along whether I'm here or not, little sister," she answered, "And perhaps_ I can finally atone for the death of my first student all those years ago_..."

"IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!"

Siberia picked up the child Tigress and cuddled her in her large, muscular arms. "You've come so far now, little sister. You have to keep making progress. Use the lessons I gave you to get what you've deserved all these years."

"_Dragon Warrior!_"

"Yes," she replied, "and once you beat him, then what will you do?"

"I... I don't know!" she spluttered, "I just haven't planned that far ahead! My only plans involve... BEING WITH YOU!"

"I love you Tigress," answered Siberia, "and I want to stay with you. But sometimes we don't get what we want, but what we need."

"I NEED YOU! THERE'S STILL SO MUCH I CAN LEARN FROM YOU!"

"I've taught you all the basics you need of Chi Flow and Circular Motion."

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" she cried, "DON'T DIE ON ME!"

"_It all comes down to the basics_..."

...

Tigress awoke in a cold sweat. She was leaning against the door frame where she had spent hours checking in on Master Shifu as he channeled his Chi into Master Siberia.

'_Wait_,' she thought, '_the BASICS. Could it be that easy?_'

She stood and stepped into the room. Channeling her own Chi into her hands, she stepped behind Master Shifu and put her paws over his hands. Her hands glowed golden as her aura combined itself into Master Shifu's Chi. She closed her eyes as she channeled her Chi into Shifu's aura.

"Tigress?" asked Shifu without opening his eyes or looking, "What are you doing?"

"Using the _basics_ that Master Siberia taught me," she replied.

"She taught you Chi flow?" he asked back.

"Yes," she replied simply, "and _you can't stop me from sharing this risk with you now_."

Tigress' heart seemed to skip a beat when she heard Po call out from the hallway, "Tigress? Where are you? How's it going?" She couldn't bear to look or break her own concentration to answer. Not at this critical juncture. She prayed he wouldn't... mess things up.

She felt his hands lay on top of hers. Judging by the direction, Po had to be standing across the cot from them. She could feel his Chi added to both of theirs. His Chi was calm as Master Shifu's, and perhaps even stronger.

"Po?" she asked.

"Hey Tigress," he replied, "I can't let you take all the risks. I'm the reckless one who's supposed to take the chances, you know."

"You risk your life for someone you hardly know?"

"That's part of being the Dragon Warrior."

But Shifu and Tigress were no longer speaking. He return all of his attention to healing Siberia with his own Chi, and now with Tigress' Chi and Po's Chi as well. With their combined Chi, things suddenly seemed to turn in their favor. Siberia seemed to breath more easily.

"We're almost done," said Shifu at last, "A little more and she will survive."

"Survival isn't enough," replied Tigress, "_I must know she'll fully recover_."

"Very well," he conceded, "Until we know she'll fully recover..."

...

Taotie was sitting in chains waiting to be hauled off to Chorh-Gom Prison. He was still trying to wrap his head around the words that the mysterious white tigress told him during their battle. Taotie was alone with his thoughts, and the chains on his wrists and feet.

"_You think you've mastered your own tools, but you hardly know how to use them at all! Just because you invent something means you know how to use it!_" she accused him, "_When you take away an old weakness,You inevitably replace that with a NEW weakness_." She said, "_I have no intentions to mock or belittle you, but I am simply telling you that perhaps it is your own narrow beliefs that held you back in Kung Fu training_."

'_Could I have been the one who was wrong the whole time?_' he thought, '_She bested me with my own technology. __**With my own inventions**_.'

"What?" asked someone nearby, "No swearing of revenge? No RUE-THE-DAY stuff?"

"Bian Zao?" he asked as if he had seen his son suddenly for the first time.

"Yeah Dad, I see you're off to prison... again."

"No, I'm done with revenge," he said, "Someone taught me the arrogance of my ways. She made me see things from a whole new perspective... She proved to me that I don't know my own inventions like I thought I did. She could use my own technology as well as... _no, even better than me_. Perhaps when I get out of prison, I can start over a new life... _with my only son_."

"Really?"

"Yes, Bian Zao," he answered, "I've forever burying my vendetta against Master Shifu, the furious Five, and the Dragon Warrior. I've finally learned about the futility of my revenge efforts. How is the white tigress warrior doing?"

"They're doing everything they can to save her," answered Bian Zao.

"I don't even know her name," he confessed.

"It's Siberia," he replied, "A Northern Shaolin Kung Fu Master."

...

Viper poked her head into the doorway as Monkey stayed around the corner.

"What's Po doing?" asked Monkey.

"I think... he's helping," replied Viper.

"Seriously?"

"Yes," she replied, "Tigress and Po are somehow sharing their Chi with Master Shifu."

"I could believe Po could be that reckless, but Tigress?"

"I didn't even know she had achieved such a level in channeling her Chi energy," admitted Viper, "I guess Siberia really did teach her a few new skills."

"She learned _Levitation Kung-Fu_ like the rest of use," offered Monkey.

"Yeah," she replied, "_And how many times have we used it since then?_"

"About..." he mused, "About... zero."

"The technique is too wasteful of one's Chi reserves. Something more appropriate to showing off rather than a practical combat technique," replied Viper, "It's easier to just run, jump and move about in the more conventional sort of way. But look at Tigress' hands. I've never seen her channeling her Chi so... easily. I'd never believe that she could help Master Shifu in a Chi-based ritual like this."

"Well, you do have a point," he replied.

"It's like she had an epiphany while she was gone. Like she had a breakthrough. Perhaps it was the new Master who enlightened her so."

"Should we help them?"

"No, there's already too many sticky bun chefs in their already. We'd just get in the way. All we can do now is be supportive no matter what happens. I'm sure that Master Shifu has everything under control. If this doesn't work, we may have to give them emergency Chi Medicine."

"It's good that Mantis and Crane are watching Taotie... right? You know Mantis would be freaking out right about now."

"Yes," she replied, "but they're giving Bian Zao some alone time with his father before he gets hauled off to prison... again."

"You think he'll ever learn his lesson?"

"I don't know," she replied, "He's never been beaten with his own technology before. I wonder if he can deal with that."

...

Tigress and Po withdrew their Chi when they felt Master Shifu withdraw his own.

"It is done," he replied, "_She will fully recover_. Master Siberia just needs... some rest. I think we all could use some rest."

"Yes Master," replied Tigress.

"Tigress," he said as he looked at her at last, "I'm very impressed with your ability to channel your Chi. Did Siberia teach you all that herself?"

"She did," she replied, "It's all part of the balanced Northern Shaolin Style she uses."

"I see," he mused, "What else did she teach you?"

"Oh this and that," she replied, "and I hope to show you it all... soon enough."

"She taught you a lot, did she?"

"Yes," she replied, "but there's something else... Po?"

"Yes Tigress?" he asked.

"In two days, I challenge you to a Kung Fu Battle."

"Really? I wasn't expecting that..."

"But will you respect my request?"

"Of course," he replied, "I want to see all the new stuff you learned as much as you want to show us."

"Even if I finally best you?"

"_That would be so awesome!_"

Tigress smiled softly as she looked at the sleeping form of Siberia, and said, "Yes, Po, it would be awesome."

"Come on," said Shifu, "Let's leave Siberia alone to rest. _That includes you, Viper and Monkey_."

"Of course Master," replied Viper without missing a beat.

...

Siberia awoke the next day. While she was still bandaged about the torso, she seemed to be a whole lot better. Tigress brought her herbal tea to help her regain her Chi strength, and of course, Siberia insisted that Tigress drink too. The tea was rather strong and almost bitter, but it wasn't something that Siberia wasn't used to taking in the Northern Shaolin Temple. Tigress assured her that Shifu was taking it as well, though they had to pretty much force Po to take his medicine.

"I heard you helped save me," said Siberia to break the ice.

"Yes Master," she replied, "I used the Chi control techniques you taught me to support Master Shifu."

"You're the best student I've ever had," she replied.

"So you're willing to forgive yourself for what happened all those years ago?"

Siberia stopped as she looked back at Tigress.

"In my dream, you said this might be a chance to make up for your mistake all those years ago... with your 'little student'. You've suffered the guilt of his death for far too long now. You have to learn to let your pain go, Master."

"With your help and love," she replied, "I think I truly can." She set aside her tea cup, and pulled Tigress into a hug. Tigress was barely able to avoid spilling her tea all over her Master.

"Yes," replied Tigress, "I hope that I can help you even a fraction as much as you've helped me."

"Hey Tigress," said Po, "How's Master Siberia... eee!"

"I am much better, Dragon Warrior," she replied, "Thank you for your inquiry."

"Look, if you're gonna..."

"No," said Tigress, "Nothing is going to happen. Is there a point for you bothering us?"

"I was hoping Siberia would be well enough to watch us fight tomorrow."

"I shall," replied Siberia, "I would be remiss in my duties as Tigress' second Master to not see how well she executes the techniques I've taught her."

"I'm so excited," answered the Dragon Warrior, "this should be an _awesome battle!_"

Siberia raised an eyebrow as she said, "I take it you like a challenge?"

"I'm the Dragon Warrior," he replied, "'Challenge' is my middle name."

"I thought it was 'Danger'," answered Tigress.

"Hey, a guy can have more than one middle name."

"I will make sure my number one student is ready for her fight tomorrow then," replied Siberia.

After Po left, she softly looked at Tigress and said, "There's one more thing you should know before tomorrow, my student."

"Yes Master?"

"I need to teach you how to shield you mind against techniques like..."

"_The Fluttering Finger Mindslip!_"

"Exactly."

"Do you think he'd try that on me?"

"It seems he's been doing it out of reflex."

"Can't he just make himself forget it again?"

"No, that didn't work before and it won't work now. When the battle is over, there's a more... long term solution to this issue."

"You won't hurt him, would you?"

"Of course not," she replied, "There are more advanced ways to block access to forbidden techniques, my faithful student. There is no pain involved."

...

Shifu and the others gathered to watch Tigress battle Po for... well, people lost track of the number of time the two fought quite some time ago.

"I shall be sure to write a letter to Grand Master Yak thanking him for his kind gifts. The Scrolls I plan to send back will hopefully be as enlightening."

"I'm sure he would think so," she answered.

"But first... Tigress?" he called to her.

Tigress trotted over. "Yes, Master?" she asked.

He pulled a package from his sleeve and gave it to her. "Grand Master Yak entrusted these to me," he said, "and I in turn shall entrust them to you. You are the most worthy to have them, and discreet enough to know when to use them."

"Master?" she asked as she opened the package, and she stared in dismay at the golden metal gauntlets with their shiny claws at the end of each finger and the thumbs, "_The Golden Tiger Claws?!_"

Siberia smiled softly as she said, "Yes, we both agreed. I'm very very proud of you."

"As am I," replied Shifu, "as am I."

"But this is for the Jade Palace, for Master Shifu," she spluttered.

"I'm using my own discretion as a Master in this matter," he replied, "and I'm sure Grand Master Yak would approve of my choice."

"Thank you so much."

"Now show the Dragon Warrior why you're my best student ever!" said Siberia confidently.

"I shall!" She handed the package back to Shifu as she said, "So please hold on to this until... we're done... Master."

"Of course," replied Shifu as he took it back.

"Tigress is very special indeed," said Siberia as she watched her walk towards Po.

"I know," he replied.

"But I think only teaching her Hung Ga Kung Fu has limited her potential."

"I see. So that's how you got her past her Chi block?"

"Indeed. I hope I'm not making a slight against you teaching style."

"Of course not," he replied, "Never be sorry for correcting someone's mistakes."

"It wasn't a mistake," she replied, "What you taught her has served her well."

"Thank you."

"Now if you would excuse me," he said, "I need to officiate this battle."

"Of course."

He walked over between the two as he announced, "Let this be a clean and fair fight. No low blows or lethal strikes. This is a friendly battle between two Masters until one yields or is unable to continue, but I hope it shall not get to that point. Let the battle go to the one best prepared. If I say the battle must stop for any reason, then battle will cease immediately. Am I clear on this point?"

Tigress and Po bowed to each other, and then bowed to Master Shifu.

"Then begin."

The watchers were taken aback by the fact that Tigress didn't go into a straight frontal attack on Po from the start. She actually seemed to be waiting for Po to initiate combat against her. Instead, she simply moved slowly towards Po with her guard up.

"This is something new," muttered Monkey.

"Okay," said Po, "I guess I get to bring it this time!"

He stepped in with a high blow, aimed at Tigress' shoulder. But she countered with a flawless circular block that she leveraged into a wrist grab. She then used his own leverage and motion to turn his attack into a throw, leaving him flat on the ground next to her. Maintaining her grip on his wrist, she was able to hold his arm behind his back, pinning him to the ground in the process.

"That's a sweet move, Tigress!" said Po. He performed a front roll to dislodge her grip on his arm, and then came up on his feet facing her.

He came at her with a circular kick, but she was ready in a crouch, came in under his kick, and then she shoved her now glowing fist upwards into his jaw as she called, "Chi uppercut!" The Dragon Warrior went flying up and backwards, slamming into the ground from the force of her blow.

"Circular motion and Chi techniques?" asked Master Shifu, "I wonder if I've been selling Tigress short all these years?"

"I doubt it," said Siberia, "I merely approached the problem from a new angle."

"Did anyone get the number of that dumpling cart?" asked Po as his eyes rolled about in their sockets. He sat up and looked at Tigress with a whole new respect.

Tigress merely pulled up her leg, lifted her arms like wings with her hands turned down, and waited for Po to try another move.

"_Hey!_" said Crane, "_When did Tigress learn Crane Stance?!_"

"When I taught her," replied Siberia simply.

"Oh..."

Minutes passed as Tigress pummeled Po, oddly enough by using a combination of techniques that he couldn't gain a real advantage by copying, as there was nothing fancy or special about any of her moves separately. It was mainly the Dragon Warrior ability to suffer a relentless pounding that kept him in the fight, or at least the fact he might not have been smart enough to know when to give up. It was her expanded arsenal of moves that most baffled the watchers (except for Siberia, of course).

"I've never seen Tigress doing so well against Po before," said Viper quietly.

"Do you yield, Dragon Warrior?" asked Tigress.

"I'm thinking about it," he admitted.

"I respect Po's determination," said Siberia, "That he's making Tigress earn her win. I'm sure that that is the way she wants to win."

"I guess that's one way to look at '_too stupid to know when to quit_'," mused Monkey.

"Oh, I think there's more depth to the Dragon Warrior then you give him credit for," mused Siberia.

"We're talking about Po, right?"

"Yes, I believe we are."

Suddenly, Tigress stepped in and grabbed Po's hand. It wasn't a hold or throw, but just a grip. "You were going to Fluttering Finger Mindslip me, weren't you?"

"I what?"

"The Mindslip... I saw your fingers moving..."

"No, I'd never..." he spluttered, "I wouldn't..."

"Then what were you going to do?"

"Well, uh..." he said, "I was gonna... well, I was about to..." Po landed a blow under Tigress' armpit, making her stagger back in pain.

"Sorry," he said, "Sorry..."

"Don't apologize for using an enemy's known weakness," said Tigress surprisingly calmly.

"That's enough!" cried Master Shifu, "I'm calling this fight because we can't continue until the Fluttering Finger Mindslip problem is fixed!"

Siberia stepped up to Po and asked, "Not ready to handle this technique responsibly?"

"Seriously, no," said Monkey.

"I see," she replied.

"That's okay, I'll just make myself forget..."

"No! No more! It hasn't worked before, and you'll just accidentally learn how to do it again! This calls for a more... _permanent solution_."

"Permanent?" asked Tigress.

"Yes," she replied as she stepped into Po's face. Her eyes glowed with inner Chi as she locked her gaze into his eyes.

"Please don't hurt him..."

The two were soon close enough to almost be touching nose to nose. Then to almost everyone's surprise, she licked his nose and flicked it with a fingertip. He fell over from the shock value of the move alone.

"What did you do?" asked Master Shifu.

"The Tibetan Technique Block Maneuver," said Siberia, "I've prevented Po from using the Fluttering Finger Mindslip again, by purpose or accident. It's technique by where someone knows how to do a technique, but is no longer capable of performing that technique until the block is removed. It's generally used to prevent students who abuse training from accessing techniques that they are not ready to use. Of course, I'll tell Master Shifu what he needs to do to remove the block when he feels Po is ready to continue his training."

"I see," he replied, "That sounds really useful."

"One of the scrolls from Grand Master Yak covers that in greater detail."

She glanced at Tigress and said, "A weakness, huh?" Tigress blushed. She lifted Tigress' arm and looked over her armpit region. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, sweet Tigress. Don't worry, I'll help you work around that. It's best to keep your enemies guessing about what your weaknesses truly are. I think you have some sort of Chi flow issues in from your arms to your heart that culminates in your armpit region needs to be corrected here..."

"Tigress," said Po, "That was TOTALLY..."

"Awesome?" she interrupted.

"That's totally what I was going for."

Siberia looked Po up and down, and observed, "So you're the one I have to compete with for the affections of my sweet Tigress, eh?"

"_Master?!_" spluttered Tigress.

"Uh... compete?" he said with a blank look on his face.

Tigress grabbed Siberia's arm and began to drag her away as she said, "_There's something that we need to speak about... __**Master**_."

"It's lucky he's so dense," said Monkey, "I knew what she was talking about 5 minutes ago."

"Well who didn't?" asked Viper.

They all looked at Crane, who replied "What?"

"Well now that Master Siberia is here," said Master Shifu, "I'm sure there's much we can learn from the Legendary Northern Shaolin Kung Fu Style. I expect ALL of you to take her lesson very seriously. Yes, I am especially talking to YOU, Po. And perhaps Master Siberia can learn new aspects of Kung Fu from studying our own Kung Fu Styles."

"_New Kung Fu?_" he asked, "_That is SO AWESOME! I can't wait to start learning... stuff_." He waved his arms about in his excitement.

"Po?" asked Shifu.

"Yes Master?"

"You can STOP trying to Fluttering Finger Mindslip me now..."

"Ah, bad habit?" he asked sheepishly.

"Very bad."

"Any second now," said Mantis.

"Wait," said Po, "Compete for Tigress' attention? _SHE TOTALLY LIKES ME! I KNEW IT!_"

"And light dawns like the painfully slow burning candle..."

(~Fin~)


End file.
